(Fic Interactivo) La ultima esperanza
by Kamidogu
Summary: Runaterra esta en peligro con el vacío al acecho... y un grupo de guerreros ha sido reclutado para detenerlo. Un destino incierto le depara a quienes ha unido la voluntad de una entidad apenas conocida. ( Inscripciones cerradas) (OC's y campeones)
1. Introducción

**¡Buenas, gente de FF!**

Soy Kamidogu y hoy les vengo acá con una propuesta que puede le sorprenda a propios y a extraños.

Cuando empecé a indagar en foros por internet hace ya casi una década, descubrí un tipo de Fanfic que me intereso bastante; los fics interactivos. En la actualidad, esta modalidad de fanfic se desvió completamente de lo que era en su momento, ya que en la actualidad con "fic interactivo" nos referimos a un fic en donde uno es el protagonista de la historia en las típicas novelas disque adolescentes sobre el idol pop del momento. Pero, como se estarán imaginando, al estar en la pestaña de LoL esto no es exactamente así. El verdadero significado, o al menos el que yo sé que es así de Fics Interactivos, es uno en el que distintos escritores escriben mediante capítulos una historia, usando un personaje propio en asociación con los demás, algo así como un rol pero narrado como una historia, y con la oportunidad de controlar (hasta cierto punto) los Pj's de los demás escritores. En muchos casos de estos fics, suelen ser un equipo que busca un objetivo. En otros, son un grupo de mala muerte que tiene la desgracia de juntar sus caminos. Como sea, mediante la escritura, se va narrando una historia conjunta, que depende como sea llevada, puede crear algo glorioso.

En la mayoría de casos en los que un fic asi es creado, suele ser tanto en un universo creado por el dueño del fic o el Rol Master (en este caso, su servidor), o en uno ya creado (sea juego, película, serie, libro, etc.), y que suelen ser uno en donde el Lore este muy extendido y sea mucho más jugoso el contenido que se pueda sacar. En mis tiempos, lo hacía con Mortal Kombat, que ya de paso es mi saga favorita de videojuegos, y desde hace un tiempo se me ocurrió una idea; **"¿Qué pasaría si usara un universo más basto como el de LoL?"** Y he aquí señores el resultado. Pero antes de saltar de lleno con la explicación de cómo funcionara este monstruo, claramente, pasare a narrar el pequeño prologo/sinopsis que he creado, espero que les interese:

" _Runaterra. Un planeta tan basto y lleno tanto de vida, como de muerte. A lo largo de la historia de este inmenso lugar, han acontecido distintos sucesos trágicos: Las Guerras Rúnicas, El apogeo y posterior derrocamiento del Imperio Shurimano, Las batallas de poder Freljordianas, La Invasión Noxiana a Ionia, Los Darkin, y como no, el terror más latente del planeta; El Vacío. Y es por eso que estoy aquí._

 _Soy Elsín, dios protector de Runaterra. Al igual que otras deidades como el Bardo, busco la protección del equilibrio milimétrico que estas tierras tienen. Fui el creador de la extinta academia de Guerra, y también el causante de borrar el recuerdo de esa época a los campeones que hoy son libres._

 _¿Pero por qué no seguir con esa antigua tradición para mantener la paz a Runaterra? Porque ya no es suficiente. Los campos de la justicia fueron un prototipo que parecía funcionar, pero el desgaste del tiempo volvió imposible que el orden se mantenga de esa forma, y los dioses mayores me ordenaron terminar con esa farsa._

 _Pero el orden no puede mantenerse sin nada, y cada vez es más difícil. El Vacío hizo imposible esta tarea, cada segundo que pasa, su poder engulle más esta dimensión, y no puedo detenerlo, los dioses mayores no me dejan intervenir directamente en los asuntos mortales. Y es por eso que he recurrido a este último auxilio._

 _Si estas escuchando este mensaje desesperado de ayuda, es porque has sido seleccionado. Tu junto a un grupo de guerreros serán los que salven a Runaterra del caos. ¿Por qué no llamar a los guerreros que antiguamente cumplían esta misión en las Grieta del Invocador? Porque si así lo hiciera, la mayoría de reinos de Runaterra detendrían completamente su actividad, y no haría más que generar lo que intento destruir, el desorden. Ustedes son mi última salvación._

 _En una semana me encontrare contigo para teletransportarte al punto de encuentro con tus nuevos compañeros. Vendrán de cada rincón de Runaterra, y juntos, espero, salvaran este planeta. No me queda más tiempo, se los ruego. Hasta pronto"_

Bueno, esa es la introducción a su historia. Sí, no es la gran cosa pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude pensar xD  
Bien, paso a explicarlas reglas y el funcionamiento del fic:

 **1-** Nos guiaremos por una serie de turnos entre los escritores, que se ordenaran en base a como vayan entrando al Fic, para luego ir escribiendo. Cuando todos los escritores hayan escrito, se terminara una "Ronda". Las Rondas comienzan con un escritor por ronda, y terminan con el mismo, para que el siguiente empiece la siguiente ronda. ¿Cómo es esto? Sencillo:

Supongamos que somos 6 escritores. El escritor 1 empieza una ronda, escribe su capítulo, y sigue el escritor 2, 3, 4… y así hasta el 6. Luego de que escribe el escritor 6, el escritor 1 vuelve a escribir otro capítulo terminando con la Ronda. Una vez hecho esto, el escritor 2 escribe su capítulo dando inicio a la siguiente ronda, y así hasta que todos los escritores hayan escrito su ronda.

Puede que haya temporadas cambiando el curso de la historia, pero eso ya quedara en la organización que tengamos posteriormente entre los escritores.

 **2-** Cada escritor tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con **SU** personaje, y moderadamente con los demás. Si quiere hacer algo relevante o permanente con el personaje de otro (como heridas graves tales como perdida de partes del cuerpo o marcas, enamoramiento con su personaje o el de otro, e incluso la muerte) se debe de preguntar al escritor en propiedad del personaje. Si este acepta entonces hay luz verde, sino mala suerte.

 **3-** La duración de los capítulos de cada uno es subjetiva, da igual si dura poco o mucho, pero en lo posible intentemos mantener un estándar de la duración de estos. No vaya a ser que uno escribe un capítulo de 4.000 palabras y el siguiente escribe 700 por ejemplo.

 **4-** El turno de cada uno es por 7 días. Si el escritor no pudo escribir en esos 7 días y no dio una explicación del por qué, será salteado automáticamente por el siguiente escritor. En caso de dar una explicación de por qué no puede escribir, se mediara el plazo que pueda dársele entre el resto de escritores dependiendo su situación. Si ya de por sí, el escritor ve que no va a poder escribir, se le ruega que lo comunique al resto de escritores para de esa forma agilizar los capítulos y que no se pierda el hilo de la historia.

 **5-** En caso de que un escritor decida dejar el fic, tiene que decidir también que hacer con su personaje. Puede dejarlo en un estado inhabilitado (Como perdido, exiliado, muerto, tardar en la fila del baño, etc.), o simplemente puede dejarlo en dominio público para que el resto de escritores hagan lo que quieran con este y no altere drásticamente la historia.

 **6-** Por último y más importante, **NO HAGAN PERSONAJES DEMASIADO OP**. Si, pueden decir que es muy fuerte o que tiene poderes/habilidades increíbles, **PERO NO PUEDE SER INVENSIBLE**. Si se permite la inmortalidad pero parcial (por ejemplo, que tenga una forma de morir, que pueda ser lastimado de gravedad, o que no sea invulnerable).

Por último, las fichas. Copien y peguen para rellenar con los datos que va a tener su personaje:

 **-Nombre** :

 **-Alias*** :

 **-Sexo**** :

 **-Orientación Sexual*** :

 **-Región** :

 **-Edad** :

 **-Afiliación*** :

 **-Apariencia***** :

 **-Habilidades** :

 **-Personalidad** :

 **-Historia** :

 **-Otros Datos*** :

 ***Opcional  
**Puede ser Sexo indefinido  
***Puede incluir una imagen/foto del mismo o una descripción. **

Para participar en el fic, solo comenten este capítulo y luego, cuando estemos mínimos 5 escritores, organizamos luego para ver cómo nos comunicamos (sea vía chat por alguna red social o en un foro creado por nosotros). Espero que les haya gustado esta propuesta, sin más que decir me despido.

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Nuevos Rumbos 1,1-Thomas

**Capitulo 1: Nuevos Rumbos**

Una semana había pasado desde aquellas escuchas en su cabeza. Thomas Lucius, detective en hechos sobrenaturales, y uno de los más prestigiosos elementos del Departamento de Investigación de Piltover, hijo de la prestigiosa nobleza Lucius, estaba sumamente atareado. Su día debía ser largo, labor por doquier, como se había hecho una costumbre desde hace algunos años. Sin embargo, esto no sería un día cualquiera. Estaba tranquilo, fumando un poco en su departamento, residente obviamente en la utópica Piltover. Su tranquilidad no duraría eternamente Un flash de luz encegueció al muchacho, y tras unos segundos logro divisar un ser escultural, que podía intuir era aquel que hablaba en ese mensaje enviado hace una semana, "Elsín".

-"¿Un Dios? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"- pensaba Thomas mientras el divino se presentaba ante él. Un hombre de tez pálida, alto y musculoso, con largos rizos de un color platinado, vestido únicamente con una toga, y con una corona de laureles posada en su cabeza, Elsín, el dios protector de Runaterra se presentaba ante el detective. Este, con un semblante amable, se presentó ante el piltoviano

-Mis más cordiales saludos Thomas Phillip Thyr… -antes de decir una palabra más, Elsín fue interrumpido por el detective

-Solo Thomas Lucius, por favor

-Perdón, Sr. Lucius. Mi nombre es Elsín –al decir esto, el dios hizo una reverencia cordial- Soy el dios protector de Runaterra, como ya te he explicado. Y como también lo he hecho, necesito de tu ayuda. Al mismo momento que hablo contigo, estoy hablando con el resto de tus compañeros y diciéndote lo mismo que a ti. Supongo que debes conocer al Vacío.

-Es uno de mis casos abiertos, lo tenía entre mis ficheros. Pero parece que no le he prestado la atención necesaria -dijo el detective mientras masajeaba sus sienes

-En ese caso, déjame hablarte acerca de él –se cruzó de brazos- El Vacío es una dimensión de pesadilla que existe más allá del espacio y el tiempo, un lugar eterno habitado por diversas entidades, aparentemente inteligentes, que por razones ajenas a la compresión humana, tienen el deseo de corromper, destruir y conquistar toda la existencia. Estas criaturas se denominan como " _Nacidos del Vacío_ ". La ciudad perdida llamada Icathia parece estar conectada a esta dimensión, ya que se sabe que algunos de estos entes han aparecido en esas tierras. También se conoce de algunos mortales que han encontrado poder en el Vacío. Entenderás porque solicito su ayuda –se acerco ante Thomas mientras terminaba de decir estas palabras, tomándolo suavemente por el hombro- Cada minuto que pasa, es tiempo que perdemos en esta guerra invisible. El Vacío está devorando poco a poco Runaterra, y aunque pudiese enfrentarme a él, los Dioses Mayores no me dejan actuar con el pretexto de "No interrumpir los asuntos mortales"

-Espera un segundo, ¿No solo existes tú, sino que además hay otros dioses? –expresó sorprendido Thomas

-Así es. Los Dioses Mayores crearon todo este universo, y son los que sientan las bases del mismo. Pero al igual que no quieren que yo interrumpa, ellos tampoco lo harán.

-Si esos son nuestros dioses… -dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, sarcásticamente

-Tienen la creencia de que el destino solo está en manos de los mortales. En caso de que este planeta sea destruido, solo será otro más en la vasta infinidad –dijo mientras apretaba su puño- Pero no voy a dejar que eso ocurra. Puesto que no va contra sus reglas que ustedes mismos alteren su destino. Así que esta es mi pregunta, Thomas Lucius ¿La aceptas?

El detective era alguien muy obstinado. No podía tomar una decisión a la ligera, y menos si se trataba del destino de todo lo que alguien en Runaterra alguna vez conoció. Tras darle varias vueltas al asunto, acepto ante esta propuesta, asintiendo con su cabeza, completamente determinado a dar vuelta su destino.

-En ese caso, que no se diga más –Elsín chasqueo sus dedos, y tras un gran resplandor, la escena cambió completamente. Ya no estaban en el departamento en Piltover de Thomas, sino que en un lugar extraño, que podía simplemente identificar como un templo, con estructura pre hispana y un gran pozo en el centro de la habitación. El aire era frio, podía indicar, o que se encontraban muy al norte del planeta, o muy alto al nivel del mar. La oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba mucho, solo un gran portón abierto, la entrada de este lugar, era lo único que iluminaba el salón. El ruido blanco era lo único que podía escuchar, gracias al reciente destello que lo había traído hasta allí, aunque pasados unos segundos fue decreciendo, siendo remplazado por un silencio sepulcral. Luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, logro distinguir 5 siluetas en distintos puntos de la habitación. Si bien, no podía observar a detalle sus rostros, gracias a sus contexturas dedujo que se trataban de 3 hombres, y 2 mujeres.

-Hey E.Y.E –susurró- ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

-" _Analizando el entorno…"_ –una voz femenina, de carácter robótico, resonó en la mente del detective- " _Análisis completo. Mis datos indican que nos encontramos en Pallas, suroeste de Jonia. Antiguo templo que sirvió de prisión para un arma viviente de la antigua_ __ _civilización Darkin. Su paradero es desconocido."_

-Bien, eso explica el pozo del centro. Con que un Darkin eh… creí que la única de esas armas estaba en Noxus– la vista de este empezaba a volver a la normalidad, volviendo a mirar a las siluetas anteriores- ¿Podrías identificar a esos 5 por favor?

-" _Entendido"_ –dicho esto, el ojo derecho de Thomas empezó a observar a cada uno de las otras presencias en la habitación- _"Levi, no se tienen datos de un apellido, registro de residencia en Noxus. 21 años. Afiliación: Ninguna. Oficio: No se tienen datos. Antecedentes: robo, asesinato, y violación de la propiedad privada."_

-Bien, creo que uno ya me cae mal… -dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Levi era un joven alto y delgado, vestía una capa con capucha de color negro. A Thomas no le caían muy bien los noxianos debido al pasado de su familia.

- _"Amira Karlstein, Registro de residencia en Piltover. Se ha intentado buscar su registro de nacimiento: Error. Afiliación: Gremio de mercaderes de Piltover. Oficio: Fabricante de medicinas e importación. No se tienen antecedentes registrados."_

-Hm, una co-ciudadana, que curioso –lentamente, fue buscando algo en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrarlo: su caja de cigarros. La joven traía una capucha bastante peculiar, y presentaba una vestimenta ceñida a su cuerpo, por lo que silueta se podía apreciar bien. No parecía ser la típica negociante, pero era todo lo que sabía.

- _"Nights, no se tienen datos de un apellido, conocido como 'N', Registro de residencia en Zaun. 21 años. Afiliación: Ninguna. Oficio: Trabajador en un Bar. Antecedentes: No se tienen antecedentes registrados."_

-Un buen tipo –finalmente saco su cigarro, colocándolo en su boca, ahora en busca del encendedor que le diera su preciada nicotina. Un joven de cabello negro con algunas partes pintadas de colores chillones era de quien se trataba, algo que le parecía interesante de ver- Prosigue, por favor

- _"Karin Notsbin, Registro de residencia en Freljord. 21 años. Afiliaciones: Tribu de Avarosa. No se poseen más datos."_

-Cerrado como siempre, típico del Freljord –una vez logro sacar su encendedor, continúa encendiendo el puro que ya tenía en la boca, y tras unas pitadas escupió el humo que tenía guardado en su garganta. Pequeña de estatura era la joven Karin, pero no quitaba que estuviese bien dotada, aunque su esbelta figura era tapada por una larga túnica blanca.

- _"Jason, no se tienen datos de un apellido, conocido como 'Oso' Registro de residencia en Freljord. 25 años. No se poseen más datos."_

-Podríamos llevarnos bien, lastima ese Noxiano… –Se puso a caminar por la gran habitación mientras acomodaba sus ideas. Gigante era la mejor forma de describir a Jason, con unos claros rasgos barbaros.

Mientras caminaba, pego una ojeada al pozo que yacía en el centro de la misma, y aunque se esforzó lo más posible en encontrar algo con su mirada, nada visible se encontraba en sus adentros. Varios minutos habían pasado, y si bien ninguno de los 6 se conocía, poco a poco fueron agrupándose para empezar a hablar de lo sucedido. Un aire de misticismo, más bien curiosidad, se podía oler en el aire. Aquella habitación en la que se encontraban, era bastante austera, y si bien no presentaba nada más que una estructura desgastada, y aquel extraño poso, podía sentirse la simple presencia mágica, tal vez por el templo, o tal vez por las mismísimas tierras Jonianas. Una vez reunidos, Thomas decidió tomar la iniciativa rompiendo el hielo.

-Mi nombre es Thomas, Thomas Lucius. Trabajo para el Departamento de Investigación de Piltover –exclamo mientras mostraba la placa que se encontraba en su pecho- Es un gusto conocerlos, supongo.

La joven encapuchada lo observo unos momentos cambiando su postura para acercarse y brindarle la mano, la cual fue aceptada con regocijó- Un placer conocerlo, detective. He oído sobre usted en algunos casos-sonrió cordialmente para luego volver a su lugar desde donde vigilaba a los demás.

-Soy Jason, es un gusto conocerlos –una dulce y suave voz grave salió de la boca del gigante, alzo su mano en forma de saludo cordial, algo que parecía muy anti climático debido a su aspecto bárbaro- pueden llamarme Oso si lo desean.

-Señor Jason… -dijo una aguda voz proveniente de atrás del gigante bárbaro, quien se corrió al instante al escucharla- Soy Karin, también es un gusto –la joven le sonrió al resto del "equipo", mientras se ponía a un lado del grandulón.

-Soy Levi, no hace falta que lo digan, es un gusto conocerme –el noxiano llevo ambos brazos a su cintura mientras soltaba una carcajada, a la que nadie continuo. Levi no podía evitar mostrar su gran ego, incluso a la hora de presentarse ante un montón de tipos que podrían matarlo si se les viniese en gana, algo muy temerario, rasgo típico noxiano.

-Noxianos… todos son iguales –soltó el detective mientras suspiraba y llevaba su mano a su frente. Se mostró una reacción de asombro en Levi, y también en el resto del equipo. A excepción de Jason, quien al igual que a Thomas, no le caían para nada bien los provenientes de aquel imperio, lo que lo hizo dedicarle una mirada que le helaría la sangre hasta al más rudo de los guerreros.

-Me lees como un libro piltillo. Tristemente me toco ser noxiano, pero puedo sacarle el jugo a los bolsillos nobles–sin dejar de lado su orgullo, Levi respondió sin ningún temor al detective- Dime, ¿Cómo pudiste adivinarlo?

-Tus reacciones hablan por sí solas, pero digamos que tengo otros métodos –Thomas no se quedo atrás, una vez más cerrando sus ojos, y volviendo a soltar un suspiro.

-Como dice el dicho, el ultimo pero no menos importante –ahora era el joven zaunita el que hablaba- Mi nombre es Nights, también es un gusto –guiñó un ojo y levanto su pulgar derecho en forma de cariño al resto

Finalmente todos se conocían, aunque el único que sabía más que el resto era el detective piltoviano. Sin nada más que decir, los 6 combatientes caminaron ante la gran entrada que se podía ver en uno de los muros del salón. Luego de estas, podían observarse unas muy verticales escaleras, que llevaban hasta el pie de la montaña. Sin perder ni un segundo, empezaron a bajarlas para llegar a su destino, con el sol golpeando sus rostros debido a no tener nada más alto que pudiese hacerles sombra. El viento soplaba fuerte, tal como Thomas había deducido, el frio que podía sentirse en aquella habitación era debido a la altura del lugar, y a las fueras del mismo, esta brisa era aun más fuerte.

-Este viento… es como si aun no me hubiera ido del Freljord –dijo con un tono melancólico la joven maga. Si bien, sus palabras fueron más bien dirigidas al recuerdo, no hubo quien no se haga "esa" pregunta en ese momento.

-Hmmm, eso es extraño ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –Amira era quien se había adelantado al resto del equipo, a excepción de un muchacho que sabía perfectamente su localización

-Esto es el antiguo templo de Pallas, al Suroeste de Jonia. Según tengo entendido, este templo servía de prisión para un arma Darkin, una antigua civilización que intento superponerse sobre la humana. A modo de defensa, lograron encerrar a algunas, pero sus destinos son desconocidos. Creí que solo eran rumores, pero parece que esas historias son ciertas, aunque como pueden haber visto debido, el pozo en el centro se encontraba completamente vacío, por lo que supongo que esta fue robada –el detective piltoviano sorprendía a su equipo con su gran elocuencia, ¿Cómo él podía saber esas cosas?

-Gran deducción, detective –respondía amistosa una vez más la chica mercader- Pero, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos recién conocido, tiene sentido que no nos hayan enviado a la boca del lobo.

-Creo que yo puedo responder eso… -una voz resonó con gran eco en los oídos de todos, seguido de una luz, no tan fuerte como la que los trajo hasta ese lugar, se presento rápidamente en frente del grupo. Para su sorpresa, era Elsín, frenando la bajada de los guerreros- Verán, como les he dicho, el Vacío tiene cada vez más y más poder sobre Runaterra, en especial sobre Valoran. Jonia y Aguasturbias son los últimos dos lugares fuera de su influencia. Siendo que Jonia es una tierra basta en templos, y mi ser solo puede invocar a otros entes en ellos, decidí traerlos a todos a uno, que por suerte no esta tan lejos de las costas del Mar de Jonia, Pallas.

-Vale, eso responde al porque estamos aquí supongo, –con suma sensatez, Amira dejo su duda y se quedo con sus propias conclusiones, aunque no fue la única con una pregunta

-Espera espera Sr. Dios, ¿No que no podía cambiar el rumbo de los mortales y no sé qué cosas? ¿Entonces por qué esta aquí? –Nights era quien alzaba la voz ahora

-En cierto punto, si. No puedo interrumpir con los hechos del destino de los mortales. Pero puedo aparecerme ante ustedes puesto que mientras hago esto, el tiempo se detiene a nuestro alrededor –al decir esto, todos voltearon, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto. Varias hojas se veían detenidas en el aire, al igual que algunas aves- pero ya que estamos aquí, quiero darles esto –Elsín extendió su mano, y en ella se encontraba un anillo de plata, con forma de dos dragones que se entrelazaban, Amira, quien era la más cercana al mismo, lo tomo y lo guardo en un bolsillo seguro entre sus ropas- Este anillo posee el poder de invocarme una vez. Cuando lo hagan, desaparecerá para siempre. Si es completamente necesario, utilícenlo, y apareceré al instante

-¿Y cómo seria "completamente necesario"? –Pregunto el detective, pero su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que el dios desapareció sin dar explicaciones en otro flash de luz, volviendo el tiempo en marcha- Odio cuando hacen eso…

El grupo restableció su bajada al pie de la enorme montaña. Varios minutos pasaron, pareciendo eterno, pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. Grande fue la sorpresa de algunos cuando solo habían llegado hasta la cima de un acantilado, que desembocaba en el ya mencionado Mar de Jonia. Thomas volvió a sacar un cigarro, llevándoselo a la boca, con suma tranquilidad, alejándose un poco del resto del grupo para empezar a sacar conclusiones de lo que había pasado con anterioridad, y lo que ocurriría luego. Hace no más de 1 hora, estaba en su departamento debatiéndose las tareas laborales del día, y ahora estaba en un grupo de completos extraños con la misión de salvar el planeta, nada le cerraba, pero lo único que podía hacer es resignarse a saber que todo estaba pasando, tal vez a velocidades abismales.

-Jonia, puedo oler esa magia hasta con mis codos… –renegaba en voz baja el detective mientras soltaba el humo que se hallaba en su boca. Estaba apreciando el paisaje "mágico" que las costas Jonianas poseían, aunque no lo suficientemente preciadas como para no poder soltar humo en su atmosfera- ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

- _"Creo que yo puedo ayudarlo Sr. Thomas"_ –E.Y.E le hablaba mentalmente al detective, e instantáneamente se puso a analizar el entorno.

-Gracias E.Y.E, te lo pediré luego –el detective volvía darle otra calada a su puro, sin frenar de observar sus alrededores

-¿Señor Thomas?–le gritó Amira desde la distancia haciéndole una seña- ¿Va a venir a ayudarnos o el paisaje le pide que se quede más rato ensimismado?

-Disculpen, solo hablaba conmigo mismo –sin dejar de fumar ni por un segundo, el joven piltoviano volvió a reintegrarse al grupo para traer sus conclusiones.

\- Deberíamos hacer una reunión para asignar un grupo de exploración y ver si hay algún pueblo o puerto cerca, además de buscar si hay recursos que nos permitan construir una balsa o un refugio – la muchacha se acercó al recientemente integrado policía, y en un acto de cierta coquetería le arrebato el cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo ella misma, escupiéndole el humo en la cara al joven con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona de que no la hubiese detenido de arrebatarle el tabaco. El resto del equipo solo observaba, siendo Levi quien soltaba una pequeña carcajada por lo hecho. Los otros dos jóvenes solo observaban con expresiones ambiguas.

-Encantador… -aunque el detective no perdía los estribos por esa acción, no podía evitar que le molestase un poco, más que nada por no haber terminado ese cigarro, así que simplemente llevo sus manos a los bolsillos y cerró ambos ojos- No se preocupen, ya me encargue de eso. E.Y.E, ¿Tienes los resultados?

El resto del equipo solo observaba extrañado al detective, quien parecía hacerle una pregunta a la nada – Uy, creo que con esto del viaje ya se le zafo un tornillo… -dijo sarcásticamente Nights, haciendo que Karin soltase una carcajada, que a duras penas lograba esconder en las palmas de sus manos.

-Olvide que solo yo podía oírla, cosas que te pasan al ser un maldito ermitaño. Como pueden ver, tengo un pedazo de metal incrustado en la cabeza, ¿Lo ven? –apuntando a su implante, el cual se encontraba en el lado derecho superior de su cabeza- Es un implante hextech desarrollado por mí mismo. Es un escáner visual, es gracias a él que pude saber algunas cosas sobre ustedes–esto despertó asombro en algunos, mientras que otros quedaron indiferentes a lo dicho, como Amiri, gracias a su oficio había visto cosas más impresionantes en su vida. Eso explicaba cómo podía saber que Levi era noxiano sin que siquiera lo haya mencionado- Se llama E.Y.E, es bastante agradable y mona, se los aseguro.

-¡Naisu! –volvió a reaccionar la chica Freljordiana, asombrada de lo que Thomas había dicho. Al ser una tierra donde no se ven muchos avances tecnológicos, se sorprendió fácilmente.

- _"Según mis análisis, hay una pequeña aldea costera sobre una península al suroeste de la posición actual. Son a aproximadamente 120 kilómetros, 2 dias de viaje a pie si comienzan en estos momentos"_ –dijo la IA que se encontraba en el implante. Por supuesto, el único que pudo oírlo fue Thomas- _"Mis datos también dicen que hay que atravesar un bosque que los habitantes de la zona apodan 'El Bosque de las voces'. Según dicen los pueblerinos, las almas perdidas vagan y se quedan atrapadas en este bosque, sus lamentos pueden oírse en cada rincón."_

-Interesante… -aprecio Thomas mientras rascaba su barbilla- Muy bien, gracias E.Y.E –este afecto fue respondido con un silbido característico que la IA soltaba al ser alagada por el detective- Escuchen. Según ella me dijo, hay un poblado costero, al sur de donde estamos. Podemos ir y subirnos a un bote, supongo que eso nos llevara hasta Valoran, sea donde sea. Son algo así como 120 km –término de hablar el detective mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡¿120 KILOMETROS?! ¡ESA CHATARRA DEBE ESTAR DE BROMA! –Levi no perdía ni un segundo para insultar lo que vea posible- No pienso caminar semejante distancia, mis pies no merecen ese castigo

-Si E.Y.E lo dice, es porque no hay otra forma, así que deja de quejarte y comienza a caminar noxiano –respondió el detective- Es simple; o vienes con nosotros, o nadas hasta Noxus tu solo.

-Tu no me das ordenes piltillo –el astuto noxiano no podía rebajarse ante el detective, y en contra posición se puso cara a cara ante él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno soltase un golpe al otro

Antes de que empiecen a darse de guantazos, Jason decidió romper la tensión entre ambos tomando el papel de mediador– Si tanta es la distancia, es mejor que empecemos a caminar ahora, o terminaremos llegando cuando el mundo se haya destruido –sensato y contundente, logro que el equipo se ponga en marcha, aunque todavía podía sentirse el aire de odio entre ambos. Si bien, hubiera estado en primera fila para ver cómo le partían la cara a Levi, no podía dejar que interrumpan con su objetivo, que era la prioridad.

Con la esperanza de que sea su puente hasta el gigante continente de Valoran, los 6 tomaron riendas al poblado costero del que tanto hablaban. Nights y Karin caminaban al frente, contando cosas acerca de sus antiguas vidas, y como no una que otra anécdota. Jason venía detrás de ellos, soltando una que otra jocosa risa debido a los chistes de los mismos, pero no se decidió en participar de la misma. Thomas y Amiri, un poco más retrasados de los demás, los seguían. El primero a la izquierda del todo, y la segunda a la derecha, con una brecha bastante grande entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, mientras que el chico iba fumando, la joven, cruzada de brazos, tenía un oído en lo que los del frente decían, aunque no tan interesada como para contar su vida como vendedora y negociante. Levi por su parte, caminaba mucho más atrás del resto. No le caían para nada bien sus compañeros, y solo pensaba en cómo sacar la gloria de lo que hayan hecho en el momento que lo hagan. Tras una hora y media caminando, el equipo que el sol empezaba a tomar rumbo por detrás de las montañas, por lo que, exhaustos, los guerreros decidieron asentarse por esa noche en una formación de grandes rocas, escondidas entre algunos árboles y arbustos del rededor. Ese lugar, los resguardaría de los animales que puedan encontrarse, al igual que de los vientos nocturnos. Una vez asentados, Jason se levanto en frente de los demás.

-Creo que iré a buscar algo de leña para la fogata y algo que comer, ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme? –dijo orgulloso Jason, mientras llevaba ambos brazos a su cintura, donde yacía el hacha que una vez forjo.

-Iré contigo, Oso –la alegre Freljordiana se propuso para ir con el gigantón, y dicho esto marcharon en busca de lo requerido para pasar la noche

Había pasado un largo rato, y el cielo estaba en completa oscuridad, y en el "campamento" que se había formado, la nada misma pasaba. Thomas fumaba tranquilo a un lado de Amira, quien de vez en cuando le sacaba el puro, cosa que lo molestaba. Ambos charlaban pacíficamente, sin el hombre de la ley saber la verdad sobre la joven negociante. Levi por su parte, se encontraba acostado en el suelo, observando las estrellas, sabiendo perfectamente que él era más brillante que cualquiera de esos focos de luz. Nights, el más inquieto de todos, en completo aburrimiento, no sabía qué hacer

-Ay por favor, ¿Podría alguien hablar? Estoy que me muero del aburrimiento –refunfuño el joven mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra una de las rocas, acción que logro una pequeña reacción de risa en el detective y la mercader.

-Disculpa Nights, es que no hay mucho de qué hablar –el piltoviano volvió a calar a su cigarro, aliviando una vez más su cerebro- pregúntale a ese perro noxiano como matar gente y violar mujeres.

-Vamos detective, tampoco tienes que ser tan rudo con el –razonable era Amira, que volteaba a ver a Thomas

-Déjalo chica, que diga lo que quiera. Sus palabras entran por aquí –señalando a su odio izquierdo- y salen por aquí –apuntando a su trasero

Nights seguía aburrido. No quería escuchar discutir a sus compañeros una vez más, sino probablemente gritaría de la angustia. En completo silencio, se acerco por detrás a los dos jóvenes que fumaban. Una vez detrás de ellos, tomo por extremos opuestos con una mano la cabeza de ambos, y logro hacer que ambos se "besasen", cosa que tomo por sorpresa a ambos, pasando de una charla amistosa a un momento completamente incomodo. Thomas perdió completamente la paciencia, y empezó a perseguir al joven zaunita, por otra parte, Amira reía un poco avergonzada, mientras que Levi parecía retorcerse de la risa. Para cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, ambos freljordianos habían vuelto, mientras que Jason traía un gran alce, con cuernos extremadamente largos y ornamentados, entre sus hombros, Karin traía algunas leñas, no tan pesadas, en sus brazos.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?–dijo Oso soltando una gran carcajada, seguido de la joven que tenía a su lado. La situación de persecución que estaban viendo era digna de una música de los cuarenta en su fondo.

-¡ESTE MOCOSO ES UN MALDITO IRRESPETUOSO! –decía el detective mientras seguía corriendo al veloz y escurridizo zaunita, aunque estaba a punto de taclearlo

Un largo rato había pasado, y las cosas ya estaban en la normalidad. Todo el equipo se encontraba sentado alrededor de una fogata, mientras el alce era cocinado por Karin sobre esta. Cada uno empezó a contar de apoco sus habilidades, y como no, a demostrarlas. Algunas historias eran narradas mientras las chispas de aquel fuego iluminaban al recientemente formado equipo. La noche, ya había devorado el cielo por completo, y las estrellas se veían como pequeñas luciérnagas en la infinidad del espacio, sin ninguno imaginar lo que en un futuro deberían enfrentar. Tal vez, un futuro no tan lejano. En las sombras, unos ojos observaban. No eran ojos animales, eran humanos. Un grupo de al menos 20 guerreros rodeaba al equipo por completo. Quienes eran, era un misterio, que querían también lo era, pero estaban completamente predispuestos a atacar.

-Lord Vylne, mi señor. Estamos listos para atacar a los intrusos -dijo uno de los soldados, completamente vestido de un negro que lo volvía prácticamente invisible en aquella oscuridad, y con una pechera de color blanco opaco, aunque un poco resaltante, con una equis roja cruzando de los 4 extremos de su torso y uniéndose sobre su espalda y pecho. Cada uno iba armado con una espada de guarda en forma de equis también colgando de su cintura, las llevaban envainadas, para que no destacasen gracias a la luz de la luna. Calzaban enormes botas de cuero, con algunos detalles en la parte de los tobillos. A quien habían llamado "señor", llevaba una vestimenta muy similar, pero con una larga capa colgando sobre unas hombreras de un dorado intenso que resplandecería si no hubiera sido por la poca luz del lugar. Era fácilmente destacable del resto, además, gracias a una corona del mismo material que sus hombreras que llevaba puesta.

-Perfecto… Atacaremos a mi orden –el contrario, asintió con su cabeza, y ambos hicieron instantáneamente una X con ambos brazos sobre sus pechos- Gloria a la orden de la sangre…

Escrito por Kamidogu.


	3. Nuevos Rumbos 1,2-Jason

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos Rumbos – Parte 2**

El olor de la carne asada inundaba el ambiente, apenas habían comido nada en todo el día y estaban hambrientos. Las discusiones de las pasadas horas habían cesado debido a que ahora todos tenían un objetivo común: llenar el estómago con la suculenta carne asada que Karin se había esmerado en preparar. Todo el grupo se quedó fascinado al ver como aquella muchachita cocinaba con tanta seguridad un alce entero, de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa había sacado unos pequeños botes de especias, los cuales no hicieron más que mejorar el olor de aquel asado.

Desde las sombras, el grupo de asaltantes seguía a la espera de la señal para lanzarse al ataque. Sin embargo, algunos de los hombres estaban salivando debido al olor de la cena. El capitán ordenó a varios de sus hombres que se posicionaran en la retaguardia del enemigo para dar caza a aquellos que intentaran escapar, si es que los había.

Jason fijó la mirada en los que ahora eran sus compañeros, obviamente no se fiaba demasiado de ellos, en especial del noxiano. De repente, Thomas se puso en alerta, al parecer el implante había detectado movimiento detrás de unos arbustos.

\- Chicos, E.Y.E. me ha alertado de que tenemos visita – su tono era apenas audible, para no alarmar a sus posibles atacantes.

\- ¿Tu también lo has notado? - Jason tenía una expresión que hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera que estuviera delante. – al parecer nadie les ha dicho que no vayan con ropa blanca por el linde del bosque, especialmente con luna llena -

– Hay un grupo de uno intentando pasar desapercibidos que se van moviendo hacia nuestra vía de escape, con lo que deduzco que habrá al menos otro grupo de igual o mayor tamaño esperando la señal para atacar – Thomas parecía preocupado.

-Así que son mínimo unos 8 o 10, quizás más – Jason esbozó una sonrisa que no hizo más que incrementar esa aura salvaje que le rodeaba.

\- ¿La pelea es inevitable? – susurró Amira.

\- Por desgracia así es – Respondió Thomas – No creo que tarden más de diez segundos en llegar desde su posición hasta nosotros.

La situación pintaba muy mal, al parecer Jason y Levi harían de frontline. Pese a que el noxiano se había mostrado bastante grosero y con un ego desmesuradamente grande, había comprendido que o colaboraba con el grupo o no se podría volver a follar a ninguna hija de algún noble. Por su parte, Thomas y Nights permanecerían en su posición protegiendo a Amira y Karin. La "mercader" por su parte, ya había metido las manos n su bolsa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estaba preparando sus dagas embadurnándolas con un potente veneno.

Todo estaba dispuesto para el asalto, tan sólo necesitaban la orden. De repente, se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo, el cual provocó que los quince hombres que habían estado esperando por esa señal se lanzasen al ataque. Desenvainaron sus armas y cargaron hacia el pequeño grupo que, aunque ellos no lo sabían, ya estaban prevenidos de su ataque.

Todos sabían lo que debían hacer, todos confiaron sus vidas a sus compañeros. Jason se puso al frente, su hacha y su espada relucían por la luz de la hoguera. A su lado el noxiano, había sacado diversos cuchillos y se preparaba para la embestida. Thomas y Nights habían formado una segunda línea defensiva a unos metros de las chicas.

Jason sabía que si ellos caían nada impediría a aquellos cabrones hacer daño a sus compañeros. Y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, por muy mal que le pudieran caer, ahora estaban en combate. Y tan sólo había dos bandos, los que iban a morir y ellos. El mastodonte empezó a sentir un calor recorriendo su cuerpo, era una sensación que ya conocía y que lo único que avecinaba eran problemas … para todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

El primer choque no tardó en hacerse esperar, uno de los asaltantes había cargado contra el objetivo más grande, pero antes siquiera de poder blandir su arma, Jason le propinó un hachazo en la cabeza, la cual se abrió como si fuera un huevo. La sangre del pobre infeliz salpicó por todos lados como si de una fuente se tratase. Aquel chico apenas tenía los 18 años, había entrado a formar parte de la Orden de la Sangre con apenas 10 años, huérfano y sin un lugar a dónde poder ir la orden le había vuelto un fanático religioso, igual que a muchos otros chicos. Por su parte, Levi se había escabullido bajo las piernas de uno de aquellos soldados y le había cortado los tendones de Aquiles, el pobre había caído al suelo gritando de dolor mientras el noxiano mutilaba su cara para después, arrancarle los ojos con la daga y degollarlo. Thomas y Nights no lo estaban pasando demasiado bien, un grupo de varios soldados había conseguido sortear a la primera línea, y a duras penas los lograban mantener a raya.

De repente, los de la segunda línea notaron como un frío helado les recorría la espalda, y acto seguido, un carámbano de hielo atravesó la cabeza de uno de los asaltantes a la altura de la mandíbula. Dado que no era un clima lo suficientemente frío, el proyectil helado se empezó a deshacer rápidamente, ayudado también por la sangre que manaba de lo que antes había sido la boca del agresor. De lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es que Karin había cerrado los ojos a la hora de lanzar el ataque, debido a que no le gustaba emplear sus poderes para herir a los demás.

Amira lanzó un par de cuchillos que se clavaron en el brazo de uno de sus agresores, el veneno no tardó en empezar a hacer su efecto y aquel infeliz se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, fruto de espasmos terribles hasta que murió soltando espuma por la boca.

Thomas por su parte había perforado el torso de otro atacante disparando un rayo de energía a través suyo, las entrañas habían sido reducidas a cenizas, Nights había apresado a uno de los asaltantes y con relativa facilidad, le había roto el cuello.

En la primera línea las cosas iban relativamente bien. Levi, ágil cual gato, iba escabulléndose entre los soldados y a medida que los derribaba, intentaba incrementar su propio ego mediante unas leves torturas antes de rajar el cuello a la altura de la garganta y proseguir hacia su siguiente víctima.

Con el fragor de la batalla, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el grupo que les cortaba la retirada se había acercado por la espalda y había noqueado, con la ayuda de los que consiguieron llegar a Thomas y Nights, a ambos chicos y habían reducido a las chicas, noqueando a Karin para que no lanzase más proyectiles. En ese momento, justo delante de Levi y Jason apareció el que parecía el capitán de aquellos desgraciados, o al menos la corona que llevaba puesta al igual que las hombreras y la capa parecían indicar eso.

\- ¡ESE ES MIO! – gritó Levi mientras se abalanzaba hacia el capitán, obviamente pensaba que si lo mataba se llevaría más gloria que los demás y quizás a alguna de las chicas accedería a ir detrás de un arbusto con él.

\- ¡Vaya, el gusano cree que puede desafiar al gran Vylne!

Antes de que el noxiano pudiera siquiera acercarse a dos metros de su objetivo, este desapareció por un instante para reaparecer justo en el lado derecho de Levi. Este abrió los ojos por completo, dado que el ataque le había pillado de sorpresa, al parecer le habían propinado tal puñetazo que había salido volando varios metros para acabar noqueado en el suelo.

\- No me mires con esa cara grandullón – dijo Vylne – Ese bocazas es un insensato y se creía mejor que yo … ¡Que iluso! – Miró directamente a los ojos de Jason – Y ahora te rindes o mato a tus compañeros, ¿qué decides?

Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a que se refería ese desgraciado. Al parecer el otro grupo no estaba allí para cortar su retirada, si no que estaba para atacar a los objetivos más vulnerables una vez hubiera empezado el combate. Al parecer habían noqueado a casi todos, la única que permanecía consciente era Amira, la cual estaba con una espada puesta en el cuello y las manos atadas, aunque parecía conservar la calma en todo momento. Jason cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, la situación estaba muy jodida. Quedaban unos doce enemigos aún en pie.

\- ¿Te has decidido ya? – Vylne parecía estar disfrutando de la situación – ¿Quizás necesitas un incentivo?

Hizo una señal al soldado que estaba sujetando a Amira, Jason pudo ver como ejercía presión con la espada sobre el cuello de la muchacha, y una gota de sangre se deslizaba por la espada de aquel bastardo. Eso fue lo que detonó al gigante. Con un alarido se lanzó hecho una furia hacia el bastardo que estaba sujetando a su compañera, guardó su hacha en el cinto mientras la distancia se volvía cada vez menor. Agarró al soldado por el cuello, lo alzó muy por encima de su cabeza y le partió el cuello con una sola mano. Acto seguido lo dejó caer y con un rápido movimiento de su espada, decapitó al que estaba vigilando a Karin. La coleta que acostumbraba a llevar se deshizo y su larga melena, libre al fin, se arremolinaba a cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fuera una bandera mecida por el viento. Volvió a desenfundar su hacha y casi parte por la mitad a otro de los atacantes, que atónitos, miraban la escena. Estaban presenciando el resurgir de una bestia, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido y que, sin saberlo, habían despertado. Daba igual lo que intentasen, daba igual cuántos atacasen a la vez, no había forma humana de pararle. Los miembros amputados y los cadáveres, algunos abiertos en canal, otros simplemente partidos por la mitad, yacían en el suelo tiñendo la hierba del color carmesí de la sangre. Cuando no quedó más que Vylne, Jason mostró una sonrisa macabra, sus ojos inyectados en sangre se clavaron en los del capitán, que impasible, había observado aquella masacre.

\- ¡TU ERES EL SIGUIENTE, BASTARDO! – La voz de Jason sonó gutural, casi parecía que estuviera poseído por un demonio

\- Te diré que es lo que va a suceder – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Vylne – despues de que te de una paliza y te deje incapaz de mover siquiera un dedo, pienso matar a tus tres amiguitos delante de ti. – desvió su mirada hacia Karin y Amira – y a ellas pienso venderlas como esclavas, después de pasar un buen rato con ellas, ya me entiendes.

En ese momento Jason ya no era consciente de nada, su furia lo había dominado por completo, justo como aquella vez hace cinco años …

Amira no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Por la piel del grandullón empezaron a aparecer una especie de tatuajes que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron dos orbes rojos, sus pupilas se tornaron más oscuras que una noche sin luna. Apareció un aura alrededor de Jason, la cual parecía emanar de su propio cuerpo, eran una especie de filamentos de un color negro con toques violeta intenso. De golpe, Vylne apareció delante de Jason, y con un veloz movimiento le atravesó el hombro con su espada, dejándole clavado en un árbol. No le costó mucho coger otra espada y atravesar el otro hombro. Vylne sonrió por primera vez en todo el combate, aunque se sintió decepcionado por que su oponente no había dado un gran combate. Poco a poco se acercó a Karin. Le cogió un mechón del cabello e inhaló su fragancia. Amira estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo Jason en ese momento como para percatarse de ese pequeño suceso. Al parecer, estaba forzando a pasar las empuñaduras de las espadas a través de las heridas para liberarse del árbol que lo mantenía prisionero.

Cuando Vylne observó el pálido rostro de la chica, ya era demasiado tarde. Jason una vez libre de su improvisada prisión, cogió del suelo su hacha. Al voltearse hacia el desgraciado de su rival, pudo verse claramente como sus heridas sanaban completamente. Con un crujir de su cuello, se lanzó al ataque contra su desprevenido y desarmado enemigo. Lo cogió del cuello, hundiendo sus uñas en el, y lo estrelló en el suelo, justo delante de la comerciante. Alzó su hacha y la clavó en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la cara de su rival. Acto seguido comenzó a aplastarle la cara a base de puñetazos una y otra vez. Lo único que se podía oír eran los gemidos de aquel desdichado infeliz, cuyo cráneo Jason destrozaba golpe tras golpe. Hasta que dejó de gemir y el único sonido fue el de los huesos machacados de lo que quedaba del cráneo y el borboteo de la sangre que manaba de aquella irreconocible pulpa carnosa que antes fue la cara de un hombre.

Acto seguido Jason alzó su cara al cielo y, tras emitir un último alarido, cayó inconsciente. Después de ello, las heridas de todo su cuerpo empezaron a sangrar de nuevo. Parecía como si la propia furia las hubiera mantenido cerradas hasta el final del combate.


	4. Nuevos Rumbos 1,3-Karin

La mercader estaba en shock ante aquel despliegue de sangre y violencia, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Jason. Aún después de que este cayera al suelo estrepitosamente se mantuvo unos segundos en el trance, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar; volvió a la realidad tocándose el cuello como primera acción, y soltando un ligero alarido al tocar la herida causada por su agresor.

Decidió levantarse para observar con detenimiento el panorama, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en actual estado de inconsciencia mientras que, por todo el lugar, había cuerpos, sangre y tripas esparcidas, " _Simplemente perfecto_ " pensó la chica sarcásticamente. Su vista se movió a Jason quien, desde que había caído, no dejaba de perder sangre por las heridas de sus hombros, cosa que alarmó Amira; corrió a buscar sus cosas las cuales habían sido pateadas hacia un lado entre todo el jaleo, por lo que rogaba que nada se hubiese roto o dañado. Por suerte para ella todo estaba bien, y decidió buscar alguna poción de las que siempre llevaba con ella, junto con unas vendas y unas tijeras.

Se acercó nuevamente a Jason con su mochila en la mano y pensando alguna manera de detener el sangrado. Una pequeña corriente de viento pasó en aquel momento haciendo que Levi recobrase el sentido y que su problema se viese, en cierta manera, resuelto.

-Levi- llamó con firmeza, haciendo que un muy confundido Noxiano se volteara a verla mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¿Sabes algo de primeros auxilios? Necesito ayuda para que el grandullón no muera desangrado- Levi abrió los ojos como platos debido a la preocupación y bajó su vista hacia un muy mal herido Jason.

-Sí, la vida de un ladrón te llena más de cicatrices que de dinero- respondió para luego ponerse de pie y correr hacia donde estaba Amira, dando un rápido vistazo de las heridas de Jason –Será mejor que empecemos-.

-Sí, no quisiera mover un cuerpo tan pesado hacia los matorrales- respondió la chica abriendo su mochila.

Rápidamente sacó unos paños de su bolsa y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Jason, chasqueando la lengua al tener que retirar las pieles que llevaba encima, seguidamente retiró su cota de malla, agradeciendo los cierres frontales que facilitaron su trabajo. Dobló el pañuelo un par de veces y lo presionó sobre el hombro derecho, esperando que la presión lograse detener el sangrado. Levi hizo lo mismo que ella y tras un par de minutos levantó el paño, comprobando que, en efecto, la sangre se había detenido. Lo dejó a un lado y rápidamente tomó una de las vendas para envolver el hombro, asegurándose de apretarla bien y después la cortó con las tijeras. Tras comprobar que Levi había conseguido detener la hemorragia del otro hombro, procedió de la misma forma.

Respiró con tranquilidad cuando por fin terminaron y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano, manchándose su cara con la sangre de Jason. Buscó en su bolso la poción y la vertió despacio, para que el líquido no se derramase, Levi la ayudaba manteniendo abierta la boca del grandullón. Una vez todo el líquido había bajado por la garganta, respiraron algo aliviados.

" _Un problema menos_ " pensó, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y a los compañeros que aún estaban noqueados, junto a los cadáveres. Jason había organizado todo un desastre y limpiarlo sería bastante tedioso. Su vista bailó entre el zaunita y el detective, los cuales consideró que serían bastante competentes en la tarea; sacó de su bolso unas pinzas con las que tomó un algodón y lo humedeció con alcohol, se acercó hasta el policía y se agachó para ponerle el algodón húmedo a la altura de la nariz, después de unos cuantos segundos vio como el detective abría los ojos lentamente.

-Tenemos que limpiar este desastre, bella durmiente- informó retirando el algodón de su nariz y preparándose para hacer lo mismo con Nights. Thomas se quedó observándola unos instantes debido a la sangre de su rostro.

El detective se incorporó haciendo una mueca por el dolor en su cuerpo y volvió a mirar la cara de Amira con las manchas de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado?. Recordaba haber comenzado a pelear mientras trataba de defender a ambas chicas pero en un momento se puso todo negro, supuso que lo noquearon.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué les pasó a todos? - preguntó mientras se intentaba levantar a duras penas tras varios intentos.

-Los atacantes nos noquearon a todos menos a Jason y a mí. Él entró en una especie de frenesí y terminó asesinándolos de una manera… bueno, míralo por ti mismo- Thomas pasó la vista por el lugar, horrorizándose al ver los cuerpos mutilados.

-Al menos acabó con ellos- en su recorrido también vio a Jason, tumbado en el suelo con vendajes en los hombros, y a Karin quien se encontraba noqueada – Supongo que lo mejor será movernos para evitar otro ataque - Dijo mientras Nights emitía un ligero gruñido cuando Amira lo despertó.

-Aún es de noche, sería peligroso movernos si no tenemos nada de visión. Lo mejor es que tomemos turnos para vigilar mientras los demás descansan y, cuando empiece a amanecer, salimos en dirección al pueblo- terminó de guardar las pinzas y miró a los demás en el suelo –Por ahora alejemos los cuerpos y acomodemos a los otros. ¿Quién quiere tomar el primer turno?

-Yo- intervino Nights por primera vez desde que se despertó, los demás asintieron a su ofrecimiento y empezaron a mover los cadáveres algo lejos de del campamento, después movieron a Karin y a Jason cerca de la fogata, este último fue movido a duras penas por el policía, el cual tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus compañeros. Después de haber limpiado el desastre, el detective y la mercader se despidieron de Nights quien no tardó en ponerse en su puesto de vigilancia durante su turno, el cual terminó a las 11:00, siendo suplantado por Thomas. En mitad de su turno despertó Karin, y le explicaron lo que había sucedido, la maga preguntó por el estado de Jason y el detective aseguró que en este momento se encontraba mejor, algo que dejó a la chica más tranquila.

A las 3:00 de la mañana fue el turno de Amira, preparó un par de dagas envenenadas para tenerlas a mano, en el caso de que las necesitara. El sol comenzó a salir a las 6:00 am y Amira decidió que era el momento de prepararse para salir. Cuando pasó al lado se Jason notó que no se había movido ni un centímetro lo que interpretó como que aún estaba inconsciente; siguió hasta donde estaba Karin, que dormía con la boca abierta, y empezó a sacudirla con sus botas.

-Despierta paletita, hay que preparar algo de la comida para el camino- sin esperar una respuesta se movió para despertar a los demás.

La maga se removió entre su sábana soltando un par de gruñidos antes de finalmente despertarse y se incorporó.

-Aún queda carne del venado de anoche, supongo que prepararé eso…- su voz sonaba bastante somnolienta, algo que tentaba a dormirse de nuevo –Aún es muy temprano, seguro no son ni las 7.

-Mientras más temprano salgamos mucho mejor, así llegaremos antes al pueblo- respondió Amira luego de despertar a Thomas –Aunque… el problema será llevar a Jason, cargarlo durante el camino será toda una proeza- llevarlo sobre los hombros sería algo problemático para los 5, les podían ganar fácilmente en caso de otro ataque.

-Creo que tengo la solución a eso- habló Karin mientras encendía la fogata –Pero tendrán que esperar a que termine de preparar la comida- la chica volvió a su tarea, mientras el resto se despertaba y preparaban sus cosas para el viaje. Una vez que todos tenían listas sus pertenencias para el viaje, la maga preparó un buen desayuno, tras el que apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras. Todos meditaron sobre el ataque y el resultado de este. Al final, Amira se acercó a Karin.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes pensado? – inquirió debido a la propuesta que le había hecho la maga hace un rato.

-Traeré a mi familiar, deduzco que es lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a Jason- se acercó a su mochila para sacar un pergamino, se alejó del grupo y lo dejó abierto en el suelo. Ante la atenta mirada de todos tomó el báculo de su espalda y puso la punta inferior en el centro. Cerró sus ojos mientras recitaba algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido para la mayoría, a excepción de Thomas. Una luz blanca empezó a desprender del pergamino, Karin levantó el báculo y entonces una pequeña explosión hizo que el lugar se llenara de humo; los demás podían distinguir una gran silueta entre el humo. Cuando este se disipó, pudieron ver a un gran lobo de metro veinte junto a la maga, la cual, se encontraba acariciando su cabeza –Les presento a Maxius- el lobo hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los demás.

-Necesito uno de esos- susurró Levi a Nights quien asintió ante sus palabras.

-Estoy bastante sorprendida- agregó Amira con una sonrisa bastante notable –Subamos al grandullón y no perdamos más tiempo.

-Vale- dijo la maga y miró a los ojos a su lobo –Ellos son unos amigos y vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, espero no te moleste- el animal soltó un pequeño gruñido y cerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, buscando que esta siguiera dándole caricias y se mostró dispuesto a cooperar –Buen chico- susurró.

Thomas dio un último paseo por los alrededores del campamento, y se topó con el árbol en el cuál había dos espadas completamente empapadas en sangre.

\- Sr. Thomas, esas espadas están clavadas en la misma posición que las heridas de Jason – susurró E.Y.E.

\- ¿Estás segura de ello? – el detective se quedó observando las armas, las cuales estaban completamente bañadas en sangre

\- Usted sabe que mis cálculos no suelen fallar– le espetó la I.A. – aunque hay algo extraño con ellas –

\- Tienes razón… - Thomas se acercó y observó las espadas con detenimiento – Es extraño que se liberase y luego clavase de nuevo las espadas en el mismo lugar – su mirada se clavó en las empuñaduras – Y de haber sido así, habría marcas de sus manos –

\- Las pruebas parecen indicar que se liberó sin sacar estas armas de sus hombros –

\- Pero de ser así… sus hombros estarían destrozados – el detective no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de su compañera – Además, si lo que dice Amira es cierto, Jason luchó después de liberarse de aquí, y según lo que Amira ha comentado, en un estado de furia berserker –

\- Todos los datos apuntan a que, posee unas cualidades curativas muy limitadas que le permiten sanar lo necesario para seguir luchando –

\- Tienes razón, como siempre – E.Y.E. emitió un silbido alegre, como cada vez que Thomas la felicitaba.

Después de subir a Jason a la espalda del lobo ,y asegurarlo con algunas correas para que no se cayera, emprendieron de nuevo su camino. Karin iba charlando en frente tranquilamente con Nights, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Jason para asegurarse de que las correas aguantaban, mientras que los demás se quedaron flanqueando al lobo en caso de un ataque. Se detuvieron un momento para descansar, en el cual la maga aprovechó para alimentar su familiar y servirle un poco de agua, el Noxiano se acercó a la chica mientras esta le daba unos cuantos mimos al lobo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo conseguir uno? - preguntó bastante curioso, lo que a la chica le causó algo de gracia.

-Primero debes aprender mucho sobre magia, pero para ello debes tener cierto talento innato para ella. Luego tienes que domesticar a un animal para que sea tu compañero; yo salvé a Maxius cuando era un cachorro, casi recién nacido, de que fuera asesinado por un oso. Y entonces decidí cuidarlo, con el paso del tiempo él se convirtió en mi fiel compañero- el lobo cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a la chica –Por último ambos deben hacer un ritual para ligarlo a tu alma que es casi irrompible y que durará incluso después de la muerte de alguno de los dos.

-No suena tan difícil- dijo muy convencido el asesino.

-Lo difícil es encontrar un buen compañero ya que como te dije es casi imposible desligarlo a tu alma y si en algún momento te arrepientes pues estás realmente jodido, muchas personas que lo han intentado terminan muriendo, por lo que yo te recomiendo que no lo intentes nada más por querer tener un lobo- el chico chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por el pequeño sermón de la chica, y volvió a su sitio.

Unos gruñidos bajaron de su nube a Karin, movió la mirada hasta a espalda del lobo, solo para ver como Jason se removía, lo que significaba que finalmente había despertado. La chica se acercó a su lado para empezar a desatar las correas, pero su mano se detuvo cuando el grandullón la sujetó por la muñeca.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó con voz raposa. Yo estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía mi mano.

-Sí, gracias a ti estamos bien- vi como su expresión cambió a una de alivio - ¿Puedes incorporarte? – pregunté mientras desataba sus brazos.

-Creo que sí…- Intentó unas cuantas veces hasta que por fin pudo incorporarse sobre el lobo - ¿De dónde salió…?

-Es mi familiar- respondió Karin –Lo he traído para que pudiera llevarte.

-Gracias- sonrió Jason hacia la chica, los demás no habían dicho nada viendo la pequeña escena. El chico tocó sus hombros a sabiendas de que seguramente seguían heridos por las espadas, pero se sorprendió de encontrar sus hombros vendados.

-De nada- respondió Amira quien estaba de brazos cruzados a un lado –Ahora que estás despierto es más fácil cambiarte los vendajes, espero que no les moleste esperar un poco más.

-Yo creo que deberíamos instalarnos aquí un rato- dijo Levi –Por la posición del sol ya casi debe ser medio día, así que mientras Amira se encarga de las heridas de Jason los demás podemos preparar el almuerzo.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! Muerdo de hambre- saltó rápidamente Nights en su sitio.

-No me sorprende- respondieron a la vez Amira y Thomas mirando con inquisitivamente al Noxiano.

-Creo que debe haber un lago cerca, vi un riachuelo por el camino así que no debe de estar muy lejos- todos asintieron ante las palabras del noxiano y este no tardó mucho en comenzar su exploración.

Un rato más tarde ya estaban todos acomodados esperando a que la comida estuviese lista; Levi aprovechó para llenar las cantimploras luego de encontrar el lago. Karin se ocupó de preparar el almuerzo, mientras Maxius descansaba acostado cerca de sus cosas. Amira cambió las vendas de Jason, por último, Thomas y Nights hablaban sobre lo que pudo haber causado el frenesí del gran chico.

-Jason- llamó su atención el detective - ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en el campamento? - preguntó sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos, a lo que Jason suspiró.

-Solo sé que me ha ocurrido una sola vez algo similar- la voz de Jason denotaba tristeza -fue cuando cumplí 20 años. Recuerdo perseguir a los que atacaron mi ciudad y luego todo está borroso. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar empapado en sangre y rodeado de los cadáveres de al menos 60 soldados noxianos. Me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a caer presa de mis instintos nunca más. Dado que al parecer no me será posible hacerlo, pienso entrenar día y noche para controlarlos. Dado que no tengo apenas recuerdos de lo que sucede una vez entro en ese estado. No me lo perdonaría jamás si os acabase lastimando por no saber controlarme- su voz y su rostro adoptaron una expresión de seriedad. Sus compañeros pudieron notar la total determinación de sus palabras -Pero por el momento, permitidme ser vuestro escudo.

Amira parpadeó sorprendida ante el compromiso de Jason, sonaba demasiado sincero y aquel tipo de hombre la incomodaba, ella no estaba acostumbrada a las cosas tan buenas y limpias, o así lo hacía ver. Tomando una de sus manos se dirigió al grandullón.

\- Yo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón tu preocupación para con nosotros, y tu protección. Aunque soy la menos agraciada en combate directo, me comprometo a ayudarte con tus heridas en respuesta a tu servicio en combate -.

La mayoría estaba sorprendida ante aquel discurso, ni siquiera Thomas había escuchado algo así en los años que llevaba de carrera. A Karin se le hizo entrañable debido a que le recordaba a como los bárbaros del Rey Tryndamere luchaban para proteger a su tribu.

-Será un honor para nosotros estar bajo tu protección- dijo la maga.

-Pero no creas que toda la carga va a caer sobre tus hombros- tomó la palabra Levi–Que ya están hechos mierda. Recuerda que somos un equipo y estamos aquí para apoyarnos los unos a los otros.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este criminal- dijo Thomas mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo. Amira y Nights no agregaron nada pero asintieron ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Gracias, creo que mejor equipo no me puedo haber tocado- la voz de Jason había vuelto a tener un tinte bastante anima, cosa que los alegró a todos.


	5. Nuevos Rumbos 1,4-Amira

Brasas crepitaban en las llamas del fuego ocupando el silencio dejado de las palabras del compromiso entre los viajeros, miradas se dieron entre algunos ojos hasta que nuevamente la boca de uno tuvo la necesidad de retornar la conversación a esta comida compartida.

El pelinegro se levantó con su imponente estatura para cambiar de sitio al lado del detective, con un comentario burlesco finalmente inició un nuevo tema –"Deja algo para los demás, ellos también tienen derecho a comer algo ¿No crees?"-

Alzó una ceja levemente terminando de masticar la carne - "Solo estoy comiendo esta deliciosa extremidad de conejo, además hombre, no te quejes que creo no te falta crecer" -soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-" A ti tampoco te hace falta engordar"- dijo entre risas - "O todos los ladrones se te escaparán"- el ambiente creado por Jason y Thomas pronto retorno el ánimo perdido en la solemnidad anterior.

La peli azul observó unos segundos su intercambio, decidiendo que no era una mala idea unirse-"A la niña paleta quizás le vendría bien que le regalases unos cuantos centímetros, a esos sectarios no les costó mucho derribarla"- Karin había gruñido en respuesta a su apodo lo que solo le provocó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su mente vagaba en el recuerdo de la pelea. Ella había cortado el tendón de la muñeca del primero que le había puesto un dedo encima, pero al ver que estaba rodeada y ellos amenazando el cuerpo de los inconscientes había soltado sus armas. La decisión de no usar sus habilidades rondaba como una sombra en sus pensamientos.

\- "El gran peso de la ley" -contestó el detective golpeando su estómago ante el comentario de Jason – "De todas formas, soy el tipo que va por los casos más raros."-

–"Como el que resultó ser un peluquero que elegía a sus víctimas por los cortes que le pedían, ese sujeto era realmente algo especial"-recordó Amira de inmediato a pesar de que era un caso viejo, la memoria de la mercader era buena por eso había reconocido de inmediato al detective en el templo con el pozo.

\- "Richard Mirujin, quien diría que además de cortarles el pelo también les cortaba la yugular" -el detective recordaba bien ese caso, era bastante peculiar.

-"Si raros somos un buen rato, sólo hace falta ver el tipo de grupo que un Dios ha juntado para combatir el vacío"- su camisa aun abierta dejaba ver el brillo anaranjado de las llamas se reflejándose en el medallón de su cuello, a la vez que revelaba el nuevo vendaje levemente manchado por el ungüento.

-"Lo que se ha pillado haciendo girar una bola de cristal al azar según parece"- suspiró Amira, en su silencio comenzó a trazar una estrategia improvisada para su situación, cobrando cada vez mas forma. El vació era algo peligroso y debían prepararse.

\- "Se supone que nos hizo una propuesta, lo que me hace pensar que más de uno la habrá rechazado"-pensativo, el piltoviano se ponía de cuclillas ante la hoguera.

\- "¿Qué hacías antes de ser detective?"- pregunto Levi por unirse un poco al grupo, aburrido de afilar sus dagas.

\- "Es una larga historia…"- cerró los ojos meditando unos segundos para luego encender un cigarrillo, el ladrón noxiano tapo su nariz alejándose hacia un árbol donde aún podría escucharlos. El resto, picados por la curiosidad, insistieron en que él contase su pasado. Luego de debatir unos segundos decidió revelar tal información a sus nuevos compañeros.

Tras dar una calada larga, aclaró su voz- "Verán, mi familia, la Casa Lucius, es un antiquísimo clan que nació en, lamentablemente, Noxus" - una expresión de enojo tiñó su rostro mientras exhalaba el humo- "Es una dinastía de magos y hechiceros con una gran afinidad por la magia arcana y de alteración de la materia."-sus dedos echaron las cenizas a un lado –"Debido al principio de la fuerza en Noxus, mi familia subió varios peldaños, hasta ser una familia aristocrática de mucho respeto. Poco a poco, los Lucius se fueron acostumbrando a la vida de los Nobles, y fueron dejando en segundo lugar su linaje mágico" -al decir esto último, encendió una llama de energía arcana en su palma desocupada. Era una llama de fuego común, pero con colores azulados y verdosos- "Claramente, esto no calaba en Noxus, por lo que decidieron mudarse a la ciudad vecina, Piltover"- concluyó su historia, pudiendo ahora fumar el resto de su cigarrillo a gusto. El ahora no único noxiano del grupo le dio una mirada al fumador, cierta desconfianza había en sus ojos.

\- "Ya veo…"- murmuró meliflua –"Gracias por compartirlo, Sr. Thomas"-el nombre de la casa no era desconocido para sus oídos y se adentró en sus propias opiniones internas sobre la información revelada.

-" Me da absolutamente igual de donde demonios seas"- Jason había empezado a pulir su espada -" Estamos todos metidos en el mismo saco, aquí todos somos iguales nos guste o no. Y ante todo eres un buen amigo, todos lo sois"- brilló como siempre por su personalidad amistosa y su entrega a los demás.

\- "Estamos todos en la misma causa contra el Vacío"- se rasco la barbilla –"¿Era contra eso cierto?"-preguntó Levi provocando que Thomas se llevase la palma a su cara, murmurando lo bruto que era. Karin quien había estado leyendo sentada al lado de N, se rio contagiada por la risa del zaunita de lo descuidado que podía ser el ladrón.

\- "Lucharemos contra cadáveres… cadáveres del vacío"- animó Jason siendo seguido por un mal chiste del detective. Pero aquel positivismo no contagiaba a la peli azul, quien hace un rato tenía su mentón apoyado en ambas manos entrecruzadas, su vista fija en el fuego.

\- "Hablando seriamente, no somos nada contra algo tan temible"-su voz tenía un cierto tinte frío, algo que no parecía pertenecer a la joven que conocían –"Tengo la idea de un plan para que al menos muriésemos luchando"-

Si bien el detective era de las primeras personas que se pensaría las cosas dos veces, tenía una ciega esperanza de que puedan vencer al Vacío- "Escucha Amira, acepte esta misión por el único motivo de salvar este puto planeta. Y más te vale que tengas una idea de cómo lo vamos a salvar y no de cómo vas a morir con gloria"-

Alzó una ceja con cierta molestia interna, pero aquello solo quedó sepultado para sí misma, su rostro no expresaba nada de lo que sentía. Tomando una rama trazó en el suelo formas simples de las distintas naciones en el continente, calculando apropiadamente donde estaba Icathia en su plano improvisado puso una piedra- "Nuestro objetivo está en el territorio de Shurima, pero nos encontramos en Jonia. Así que aprovechare el viaje obligatorio"- dibujo un uno en la tierra -"Lo primero es adquirir información para posibles aliados, del Vació sé lo mismo que todos sabemos en nuestro oficio. Conozco los miedos de los viajeros en las arenas, un monstruo que parece nadar en ellas y la corrosión que genera si es que logras salir vivo de eso"-nombró un ejemplo de los monstruos para reforzar su punto de que no enfrentaban cualquier cosa.

-" He escuchado otras historias que si simplificamos podemos asociar a registros en el conocimiento popular de posibles entes del Vacío que ya están en Valoran"-tomo piedras más pequeñas dejándolas en nuevos puntos–"Estoy diciendo que necesitamos aliados y ganar poder"- trazando distintos enlaces.

-"Jonia... tierra de ideologías, aquí empezamos. Una vez lleguemos a Piltover buscaremos más información"-dio una mirada de reojo al detective. En sus líneas de a poco aparecían los nombres de algunas ciudades de esta isla continente.

-"He estado aquí antes... ¿Conocen el kinkou? ¿U otra ideología o figura que le interese proteger el mundo en estas tierras?"-mirando de reojo al resto del grupo, ella dejo la ramita de lado relajándose un poco, a la vez que el resto comenzaba a buscar en sus propias cabezas información, generando algunos comentarios pero que no terminaron de aportar nada. Rascó su mentón, estaban solo en el inicio al fin y al cabo…

-"Bien, primer destino el kinkou. Recuerdo esta parte de Jonia"- rápidamente volvió a garabatear, pero esta vez era un mapa muy simplificado de lo que eran al parecer caminos entre ciudades -"Tomaremos transporte aquí para movernos a esta región"- señalo un punto más al noreste-"El pueblo donde puedes contactar con ellos, supuestamente…"- después de todo, el kinkou era una orden de ninjas secreta y solo estos vendrían a ti. Intentar ir a buscarlos a su secreta sede era perder tiempo, y provocaría que te tomasen como un enemigo mientras estabas en ello. Mejor hacer las cosas bien.

-"¿Nos ponemos en marcha por la mañana?"-dejó la espada de lado para guardarla en su funda, en respuesta ella simplemente asintió.

\- "En la mañana mejor, que no confió en estos bosques"-dijo Levi, intentando reforzar el tiempo de salida.

-"Nunca es bueno ir por los bosques de Jonia, yo los llevare por los senderos"- Amira conocía muy bien los peligros de estas tierras, los comerciantes siempre se ayudaban entre si con información.

-"Cada bosque puede ser territorio de alguien o habitad de seres no humanos ... como los Vastaya a quienes no les caen muy bien los de nuestra raza"- pensó que al menos los podría advertir de algo sin que se alarmasen. Jonia tenía demasiados peligros, pero lo mejor es que se enterasen de uno a la vez o al menos uno por día.

-"Además de saber arreglar heridas, conoces rutas seguras por esta zona. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?"- una sonrisa contestó el pequeño halago de Jason.

-"Soy Amira, una mercader de medicinas e importación, por supuesto que conozco este tipo de cosas"- contestó simplemente, pero con cierto orgullo oculto.

-"Que tal si descansamos, mañana nos espera un día largo y más vale que vayamos con energía"-con aquello se puso de pie-"Yo haré guardia esta noche, así que podéis descansar tranquilos"-su ofrecimiento causo alivio para algunos rostros cansados que agradecieron.

* * *

Cantos de pájaros antes de los primeros rayos causaron la apertura de los orbes marrones, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente incorporada se encontró con los de quien se había desvelado vigilando. Miro de reojo a los que de a poco despertaban, peino sus cabellos encontrando la capucha fuera de su lugar, su rostro finalmente descubierto y sintiendo la humedad del bosque en sus mejillas por lo que de inmediato cubrió su piel nuevamente tras la tela –"Gracias por permitirnos una noche tranquila"- una leve sonrisa adorno sus labios para luego revisar sus pertenencias, poniendo todo en orden para un nuevo día.

\- "Puedes relajarte, haremos el desayuno y supongo que luego me iré a bañar antes que partamos"- mencionó para darle una aproximación de que al menos tendría dos horas antes de partir, por si él deseaba tomar una siesta bien merecida. Su atención se vio desplazada cuando Levi terminaba de espantar su pereza frotando los ojos, se acercó lanzándole unas gotas de agua de su cantimplora sobre el rostro, burlándose mientras el noxiano reaccionaba, apenas se puso de pie le pidió ir por más leña y encender el fuego de las brasas dejadas por las horas nocturnas. Luego de aquello, Amira se acercó a mover a Karin quien parecía en una pequeña lucha interna de levantarse a estas horas…otra vez.

\- "Entonces aprovecharé para darme una buena ducha en el río"- dijo Jason mientras estiraba su musculatura y se dirigía hacia el río. –"No tardaré mucho, así que luego podrás tomar tu baño tranquila"-

\- "Bueno parece que no soy el primero…"- el aroma de la comida recalentándose trajo al piltoviano a la vida, solo para recibir unas bayas que debía limpiar en su regazo –"El último más bien"- dejándole la tarea de también empacar las provisiones sobrantes, Levi se limpió las manos hasta que las chicas lo arrastraron a la preparación de la comida.

\- "Iré a ver si Jason ha acabado y tomar mi turno en el río"—dijo Amira mientras se dirigía al río.

Cuando el cauce se anunciaba al sureste supo qué dirección tomar y recordando en la situación que Jason estaba decidió avanzar haciendo el ruido normal que se esperaría, para que notase que alguien se acercaba sin ánimos de esconderse. Al apartar los últimos matorrales dio con el rio y sus piedras -"Hey"- saludó Amira cuando reconoció su espalda tras la roca de la izquierda donde descansaban sus ropas.

Jason se volteó lentamente, su larga melena, ahora libre de cualquier resto de sangre reseca resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. Al salir del agua, Amira agradeció que el hombre llevase pantalones, aunque dio una mirada sutil a su trabajada musculatura.

\- "Buenas"- le respondió Jason con una sonrisa –"Ya he acabado, así que en cuanto me vista me iré al campamento de nuevo"-

Amira mostró el ungüento y se lo acercó -"Pensé que sería bueno que aprovechando que lavarías las heridas, aplicaras un antinflamatorio antes de darte vendas limpias, y así nos ahorramos volver a desvestirte"- se acercó con cierta cautela procurando que sus pies no pisaran una roca demasiado resbaladiza. Al llegar al borde a salvo, contemplo unos segundos el reflejo del sol sobre la corriente.

\- "No te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré" - El hombre se sentó en una de las piedras cercanas al rio- "He sufrido heridas peores y aquí estoy, respirando"- se llevó la mano a su costado derecho, donde se podía distinguir una cicatriz que le cruzaba medio tórax.

Ella destapó el ungüento -"Así veo, aplícalo alrededor de los cortes"- dejó el frasco a su lado, tomando asiento en una piedra cercana. Libre de las botas introdujo sus pies en el agua fría.

\- "Así que me toca aplicarlo a mí... ¿Dónde están esas hermosas enfermeras que atienden a sus pacientes con una sonrisa en la cara?"- Jason soltó una carcajada.

Amira suspiró y deslizó sus dedos por la textura viscosa tras subir a la roca donde él estaba -"¿No estás demasiado mimado?"- una vez aplicado en la primera herida se percató que su capa molestaba, ya que los bolsillos internos al estar cargados de cosas entorpecían el flujo de la tela para la delicadeza que requería, por lo que se quitó la prenda dejándola a un lado a la vez que acomodaba sus cabellos y volvía a tratar los cortes.

\- "Esta vez merezco al menos ese pequeño premio"- dijo Jason mientras fijaba su mirada en aquellos hermosos ojos de ella–"¿No crees?"-

-"Por esta vez te lo mereces, chico grande"- aunque ahora que había logrado ver las habilidades de la mayoría, podía hacerse una idea de las futuras formaciones a sugerir en una batalla, Jason sería una pieza clave para la vanguardia por lo que de ahora en adelante no solo tendría un ojo en él, sino que se abastecería de mas medicamentos debido a su estilo… ¿Berserker? Sí, ese era el término adecuado para los guerreros que ignoraban sus daños al entrar en ese trance vicioso de batalla.

\- "Creo que será hora de regresar… No quiero que piensen que me estoy aprovechando de mi situación para estar a solas contigo"- Jason recogió su camisa de las rocas –"Por cierto Amira, no te ves mal sin capucha"-

\- "Tu tampoco estás nada mal"- respondió a su cumplido mientras daba un repaso al torso desnudo de Jason con la última capa de vendas.

Cuando el pelinegro se hubo marchado, observó con cuidado los alrededores, usando todos sus sentidos para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Transcurridos unos minutos, en los que el silencio era perturbado solo por el ruido de la fauna y del agua fluyendo en su cauce, se quitó las ropas quedando en sus bragas negras. Tomó sus dos dagas llevándolas consigo al agua y ocultándolas al lado de sus piernas. Frotó el jabón de miel para realizar la limpieza con rapidez y ver si podría al menos nadar un poco antes de ir al campamento con el resto.

Luego del desayuno y sus quehaceres personales, el grupo inició su viaje temprano en un camino terroso apenas visible y surcado de rastros de conejos en su maleza. Algunos conversaban entre sí ocasionalmente, pero tras su experiencia de ataque previa y las advertencias de la mercader, todos permanecieron en guardia haciendo del viaje algo agotador, pero finalmente llegaron al pueblo que esperaban en el atardecer.

Los viajeros recibieron la mirada de los aldeanos, el sudor en la frente de los forasteros y sus pasos pesados fueron un llamado para el dueño del hostal quien sedujo sus cansados seres al reposo de su establecimiento. Sus bolsillos se hicieron mas livianos por las habitaciones rurales y simplonas, sus cuerpos cayendo en sus propias camas le siguieron.

* * *

\- "El resto pronto vendrá, es normal. No todos están acostumbrados a este tipo de viajes a pie"- advirtió la joven mientras llevaba la jarra a sus labios, su nariz gesticulo imperceptiblemente ante el sabor amargo de la bebida. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tomó cerveza –"Así que espero que el cocinero esté listo… ¿Sabe qué? mejor ordeno todo yo de una vez"- dejó las monedas en la mesa y el mesero de inmediato saco una libreta –"Entonces, ¿Que va a desear?"- para sus adentros ella sabía que luego les cobraría –"Carnes, patatas… lo que mas alimente y agua"- Si querían alcohol, que se lo ordenen ellos más tarde-" Para 6, por favor"-el hombre se retiró, el ruido del vaso grande vació resonó en la mesa mientras Amira se relajaba, permitiéndose estirar los brazos tras su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos tarareando la melodía que una barda entonaba en la taberna, las risas de los otros clientes en su mayoría masculinos y oriundos de aquí.

Se sobresaltó cuando una sombra pasó a sentarse delante de ella –"Entonces señorita… ¿Qué hace tan sola en un lugar como este?"- una sonrisa galante fácil de encontrar en muchos lados provocó la risita contenida e inmediata de ella –"Esperando que el resto se digne a venir para cenar, ya he pedido pensando que los retrasados de castigo comerán todo frío"- sus ojos hicieron un gesto a la jarra vacía –"Eres el primero Levi, por eso te regalo una cerveza"- su intercambio de una conversación simple pronto fue seguido de nuevos vasos vacíos que no superaban el par.

\- "Espero que no estén planeando emborracharse"- la gran mesa fue llenada por el detective quien venía en grupo con los faltantes –"Para nada, esto es solo un aperitivo"- la peli azul dejo el trago de lado para finalmente comenzar por su ensalada. Afortunadamente, todos se habían salvado del filete enfriado por los minutos.

\- "Considerando tu tamaño, sin ofender"- deslizo dos platos –"Se que esos músculos necesitan más, así que las presas más grandes son tuyas"-tendió la comida a Jason para que se sirviese primero, antes que pudiese reclamar ella ya había dejado los dos grandes trozos en su plato –"Nuestro escudo debe permanecer fuerte, además yo no podría comer tanto"- silenció al hombre mientras servía a los demás. La cena era abundante así que no tenían por que desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder distribuir de forma óptima y nadie se quejó de sus decisiones ante el pequeño festín.

Los tenedores y cuchillos permanecieron cruzados sobre los platos, algunos habían pedido un trago como bajativo, charlando contagiados por el ambiente del lugar –"Entonces el alce simplemente se movió como si supiese que iba a cazarlo ¡Y eso no fue lo peor de todo! Cuando volví a casa, el tipo de la mañana estaba molesto delante de mi puerta listo para reclamarme"- relataba su historia Karin cuando la convencieron de contar algo ahora que era su turno –"Tenía su cara roja y los labios hinchados ¿Cómo se suponía que yo adivinase que era alérgico a las hojas de hiedra de escarcha?"- su ceñó se frunció al recordar aquello, eso no fue su responsabilidad.

\- "Ciertamente fue su culpa por no decirte que lo era, yo siempre leo los componentes de mi mercancía a los clientes realmente interesados. Por si acaso."- ambas compartieron una mirada de entendimiento sobre la experiencia de tratar con clientes y cada caso que podía ocurrir.

\- "¿Y qué hay de ti?"- Amira miró a Thomas ante su pregunta directa, ella en su mente se recordó muy bien su peligro. Uno que nadie sabría –"¿Alguna historia que compartir o contarnos sobre tu pasado?"- su habitual sonrisa suave fue la respuesta –"Nada sobre mi pasado, pero podría contarles sobre la primera vez que vi uno de los míticos guerreros Wuju provenientes de estas tierras"-y así los relatos continuaron aquella tarde. Compartiendo entre sí como grupo.

* * *

\- "¡Amira! ¡Amira Karlstein!"- la nombrada volteó, fijándose en el sendero para ver a un hombre corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de otros comerciantes. –"¿Emanuel? ¡Un gusto verte!"- reconoció yendo a su encuentro.

\- "Hace mucho no te veía en Jonia ¿Qué haces aquí?"- se debatió sobre la respuesta que darle –"Realmente busco llegar lo más rápido posible a la región de Xiun Khorah"- los ojos de Emanuel brillaron mientras su cuidado bigote se curvo junto a sus labios –"¡Qué suerte! Esta de camino en mi ruta y … eso significa que puedo devolverte parte del favor que me hiciste"- sus manos se posaron en su cadera para luego señalar los carruajes bien equipados y la caravana tras de sí, ella de inmediato agradeció luego de que los demás no presentasen problema alguno ante el ofrecimiento.

\- "Gracias… ¿Así que líder de viaje?"- sus ojos por costumbre miraron con curiosidad la mercancía que llevaban –"Tu padre estaría feliz"- la nostalgia cubrió los ojos de ambos, un recuerdo agridulce.

\- "Seguramente…"- rasco su barba con cierta incomodidad para luego volver a su brillante expresión regordeta –"¡Venga ya! Dejemos el pasado y elijan en cuales de las carretas del final desean ir, no hay que perder mas el tiempo en este camino"- y era cierto que no era bueno estar en mitad de una intersección de caminos tan usados, cualquier bandido podría acecharlos. Amira se quedo conversando un rato más con el resto de mercaderes, un ambiente familiar la envolvía mientras revisaba el mapa y todos comentaban sobre temas de economía o nuevos productos.

Los caballos relincharon al ser azotados levemente para comenzar a moverse, la joven entro reuniéndose con el resto –"Bueno pónganse cómodos, esto nos tomara dos días más de viaje y eso es por que tienen para viajar sin parar con caballos de recambio"- finalmente deposito su bolso en el piso del transporte, frotando sus hombros y cuello quienes por fin podían quejarse del peso.

\- "Ojalá no nos topemos con otros locos"- N comentó mientras buscaba entretenerse mirando por la abertura de la tela en la parte trasera –"Eso espero yo también"- Thomas encendiendo un cigarrillo que fue obligado a apagarse por la mercader –"Aquí no, hágalo cuando nos detengamos en el descanso"- señaló unos sacos acomodados en el lado contrario donde estaban sentados –"No ensucie los productos, el tabaco se impregna en las cosas y esos son granos de centeno"-el hombre asintió rápidamente ante la advertencia.

Nuevamente reanudaron su camino en busca del kinkou, teniendo que cruzar un bosque de alerces centenarios para el punto donde finalmente dormirían, un descanso más allá de la frondosidad de sus ramas y a unos metros donde el camino volvía a hacerse visible. Por alguna razón el terreno se tornó demasiado silencioso con la oscuridad pisándoles los talones en el ocaso, los pájaros y el ruido de la fauna no estaba, todos en la caravana permanecieron atentos de lo que fuese que mantenía en alerta a la vida de esta área. El jefe de los mercenarios contratados cambio la formación por si acaso, pero tras media hora en la que no ocurrió nada todos se terminaron relajando. Aunque los mas reacios mantuvieron sus armas listas unos minutos más.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, llegaron al claro planeado donde de a poco cada persona se dirigió a sus tareas y a montar las carpas.

* * *

\- '¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate maldito hijo de puta!'-miro una ultima vez sus dagas recordando el veneno que había puesto en estas para luego fijarse nuevamente en el guardia, para su desgracia el único que quedaba vivo en este puesto de control. Tomo aire y decidió usar la ballesta solo por esta ocasión, posicionándose tras unas cajas su forma fue cubierta por completo.

El perdigón salió eyectado a gran velocidad recorriendo el patio interior de una esquina a otra –'¡Señor Richard! ¿Qué es este griterío? ¿Acaso no prometió que si me quedaba en est-las palabras murieron en borbotones de sangre, los ojos aceitunados apenas lograron mirar en su dirección, las manos inútilmente agarraron el cabezal del proyectil atravesando su cuello.

Un silencio tormentoso mientras el caballero miraba a aquella chica desgraciada cayendo al suelo con su cuerpo agónico tiñendo su vestido burgués repleto de listones, el carmín de su garganta comenzó a mezclarse con un fluido humedeciendo bajo sus faldas –'¡Princesa Roana!'- alcanzó a exclamar antes de cargar a la dirección del enemigo solo para morir por un nuevo disparo rápido de la potente ballesta, se encontró con los ojos marrones completamente fríos de lo que era otra mujer y que había confundido con un experto asesino. La deshonra de morir contra un rival como este, sin siquiera poder cruzar sus espadas.

Con curiosidad se acercó al cadáver aún tibio de quien no era su objetivo original, su pulso perdió por un milisegundo la calma al ver el bulto en su estómago. Ella había comprado un regalo para la fiesta de ese bebé, era amiga del esposo de esta princesa ahora impávida –'Lo siento… lo siento por mi amigo de permitirte cumplir tus caprichos por los pueblos vecinos'- a sus ojos, siempre fue una adolescente malcriada, que solo sabía de la vida de salón. Si sus expectativas de proyecto de vida no era más que la desposaran con alguien y brindarle hijos ¿Qué hacía en el único puesto de la Alianza de los territorios de Faronheitner que estaba de camino a la ciudad con el festival de primavera? Ese era su destino claramente por el vistoso vestido que traía ¿No debió quedarse en casa y pudrirse dentro de esas paredes como la clase de mujercilla que ella era? Chasqueo la lengua y por alguna razón, se inclino para cerrarle los ojos. Quiso gritarle lo estúpida que era, todos los problemas que daba cuando ella visitaba esa casa y esta niñata creía que todas las mujeres tenían las mismas limitaciones de su crianza inútil. Haciéndole escenas de celos injustificadas en medio de reuniones de negocios.

Tendría que decirles a sus hombres que no impidiesen que encontrasen los cuerpos, dejaría que el hombre se enterase pronto de la muerte de su mujer en esta pequeña masacre. Quiso excusarse, probar el nuevo veneno y hacerle pagar el acuerdo a estos idiotas enaltecidos por intentar cobrarles impuestos ficticios, era una razón suficiente. Pero aquella noche caminó más lento de lo que solía hacer, meditando el precio de las cosas…El destino de los que se metían con Kibelius.

-Supuestamente iba a ser la madrina…- recordó antes de reír en medio del solitario camino, rió hasta que sonó extraño y su estomago se quejaba como su consciencia. Con la salida de la Luna, pudo enterrar aquel error, porque ella jamás pensó en matar a esa niña tan tonta.

El paisaje de aquel sendero se desfiguro hasta encontrarse en los jardines del castillo con evidente arquitectura demaciana, en este la recibía el Conde Von Wagerh con su sonrisa, pero algo extraño residía en sus manos, un arma apuntándola sin ninguna vacilación. Quiso cuestionarlo de su actuar agresivo, pero cuando iba a quitar la capucha de su abrigo, por si es que este no la había reconocido, vio en sus caderas lo que parecía un bebe prematuro de colgante en su cinturón. Lo único que siguió fue un disparo, uno que sonaba muy similar al tiro de su ballesta anteriormente usada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, tomando su cabeza para asegurarse de que sus dedos esta vez si estaban sintiendo algo real. Al tirar de sus cabellos y notar el largo de estos, contrarios al recuerdo, pudo tranquilizarse del sobresalto de la pesadilla. Miro a su alrededor percatándose que no había despertado a nadie y que debía ser apenas de madrugada, suspiró de alivio.

Ella nunca hablaba dormida, le habían comentado siempre que podría pasar por un cadáver de lo silenciosa que era en su descanso. Siempre agradecería aquella costumbre adquirida de haber vivido en un cuarto miserable y con cortinas remplazando las paredes cuando recién llego al taller, si hubiese perturbado el sueño ligero de la criada esta le hubiese dado una golpiza sin importarle que apenas tuviese 6 años.

Decidió lavar su cara, por lo que salió de la carpa para refrescarse –"Hoy ella tendría 20 años… y tal vez un niño de 6"-murmuró solo para sí misma. Después de todo era el aniversario del día que la había asesinado y su inconsciente tenía extrañas maneras de recordarle las fechas importantes con sus clientes mas cercanos. Pero ella no estaba en su oficina ahora, este año no podría cumplir con el regalo que siempre le enviaba al Conde en representación de su pésame, pues el dolido hombre aun persistía en celebrarle misas de su religión a aquella alma. Estiró sus músculos recordando como su rostro se había tornado cada vez más depresivo con el pasar de los años.

\- "¡Despierten!"-

\- "¡Todos! ¡Despierten!"- corría un muchacho escuálido agitando una campana, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y ella corrió por sus cosas sin importarle pasar descuidadamente por el resto de los ocupantes de la tienda. Conocía muy bien lo que la alerta se significaba.

* * *

\- "¡Aquí!"- llamó al resto que recorrían con antorchas los alrededores –"Nuestro atacante posee un arco…"- dedujo con cierta obviedad ante la extraña flecha mas larga de lo habitual clavada en el pecho de su compañero caído.

\- "Hey ¿Eso no está hecho con madera de…?"-

\- "¡Cúbranse!"-alcanzó a decir mientras se posicionaba tras de un árbol.

\- "¡Carajo! ¡Mi pierna!"-gruñó el de la izquierda, sin poder despegar su rodilla del suelo.

\- "¡No lo veo! ¡No lo veo! Espera creo qué ...ugh…"-

\- "¡Maro!"-

\- "¡Nos contrataron para esto! ¡Vayan por los otros!"-tiró de su molesto casco que solo le entorpecía, desenvainando su espada cubrió su cabeza con el escudo mientras corría hacia donde había caído el último.

* * *

 **Te recomiendo leer lo siguiente hasta el final:**

 **Aclaraciones de escritura importantes** **(este es mi estilo exclusivo de escritura por lo que solo se aplicará en los capítulos que yo realizo):**

 **\- "Diálogos normales"-**

 **\- 'Diálogos internos o de otro tipo'- Pero nunca son emitidos en voz alta o que el resto pueda enterarse, suelen darse en los pov's internos o esas 'voces del más allá'**

 _ **Cursiva**_ Lo que yo llamó 'diálogos especiales', aunque suene contradictorio, no siempre son diálogos. Dependen del contexto de lo que se esta escribiendo, para entender esto puedes revisar mi ultima pieza de Jhin subida en inglés y español, ahí uso mucho este recurso y podrás comprender a que me refiero.

Hey! Es Ryder abriendo una sección para cada capitulo que yo escriba. Como sabrán esto es un fic interactivo y aunque los que lean no se hayan inscrito para participar, pueden dejar su comentario sobre la historia y su opinión o deseos sobre esta.

La cajita de abajo no muerde y **puedes publicar una review sin tener** o abrir tu **cuenta** de usuario… entonces…

Si incluso quieren hacer preguntas o teorías, usen los comentarios para expresarse.

 **Pregunta de Ryder:** ¿Les gustaría que describiésemos mas adelantes la fisonomía de los personajes o una votación para que ustedes elijan una escena que les gustaría ver?

 **El spolier de Ryder:** Tendremos campeones que irán apareciendo… pronto.

Recordatorio: Si no escribes español y usas Google translate o algo así para leernos, en los países latinos nos enseñan idiomas como el inglés desde el liceo. Por lo que muchos sabemos leer mas de un idioma o escribirlo. Deja tu comentario en tu lengua de origen si no puedes traducir ni con Google, solo di el idioma que es al inicio en ingles o español para identificarlo y hacer un esfuerzo de leerte. Excepto si es chino, ahí por favor tradúcelo al ingles al menos, porque las herramientas de internet no pueden con esa escritura y terminare con unas cosas sin sentido en vez de lo que quisiste decir.

* * *

 **Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

\- "Entonces ¿Simplemente desapareció y ya?"-

\- "¿Dudas de los testimonios?"-limpió la sangre de su pechera.

\- "Aún sigue siendo extraño…"-

.

.

\- "¡Nos vamos ya!"-

.

.

\- "¿Pero qué demonios es…"-

\- "Yo conozco eso, es poco común pero los tiempos están cambiando."-


	6. Nuevos Rumbos 1,5-Nights

Las flechas caían al suelo incendiando el mismo mientras que hacía a todos correr del lugar. Muchos de los mercantiles corrían despavoridos, intentando que los proyectiles no les dieran, mientras huían buscando un lugar seguro.

Los podían divisar con total claridad, estaban seguros que eran Vastaya, pero no como ellos los conocían, al menos no la mayoría. Para algunos, los que atacaban eran hombre-puerco, para otros, eran Vastaya.

Salían del bosque por entre los árboles, armados con hachas, espadas, y arcos. Era difícil ver realmente que tan bien equipados estaban. Atacaban a todo aquel que tu vieran a rango de visión, haciendo que aquellos que se habían quedados resguardados salieran para buscar un lugar más seguro, pero para ellos era tener una mejor vista de su presas.

Sin interés en lo que los mercantiles podían estar transportando, simplemente lo destruían todo a su paso. La luz de la luna iluminaba fuertemente todo el campamento. Comida, oro, armas, medicinas, todo aquello que podía ser de utilidad para ellos ardía igual, no querían nada, nada que pudiera provenir de los humanos, solo quería una cosa, y eso era su sangre bañando sus armas.

Más y más flechas caían haciendo arder cada vez más las tiendas de dormir en las que algunos aun descansaban, haciendo que la noche perdiera su tranquilidad por completo.

Uno de los mercantiles fue alcanzado por ellos, siendo asesinado a sangre fría, colgándolo de su espada. Un espadón lo suficientemente largo como para crear una brocheta humana. Las risas se hicieron presentes. Para ellos era un placer exquisito, una delicia derramar sangre humana, y más si se trataba de aquellos encargados de suministrar víveres, medicamento y demás para que las personas sobrevivieran.

El cerdo utilizo su pierna para quitar al humano de su arma. La miraba con cierta burla, lamiéndola para limpiar la sangre de esta. Una leve sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro, mientras se relamía los labios buscando con su mirada más sujetos a quienes poder hacerles lo mismo. Levanto su arma lo más alto que pudo, para finalmente llevarla hacia enfrente, indicando a los demás que podían proceder y acabar con todo aquel que viesen una vez más.

Llevo su mano al cuello tomando la piedra que colgaba de su collar. Una risa comenzó a salir de su boca transformándose en una carcajada con gran velocidad, mientras que era arrevesado por sus tropas hacia el único camino por donde se podía huir.

Dos de los cerdos Vastaya que no siguieron el ataque encendieron un par de antorchas acercándose a los extremos, y volteando a ver al centro del campamento topándose con el cerdo que miraba su collar con tal alegría. Desvió su mirada del collar hasta dar con el hombre-cerdo quien lo esperaba con las antorchas en mano. Basto con asentir para que ellos las bajaran al suelo prendiendo la pólvora que yacía sobre el suelo iniciando el recorrido de esta rodeando todo el campamento dejando un círculo de fuego impidiendo la huida de todo aquel que lo intentara.

Esta vez una risa grupal se hizo presente en el lugar, dejando a todos rodeados no solo por el grupo de Vastayas que los atacaban, sino también por el círculo de fuego creado recientemente, bloqueando completamente la única ruta libre de escape.

Poco a poco todos fueron reunidos en un tumulto, el cual era rodeado por los atacantes. Algunos de ellos aún continuaban riendo mientras que por lo que se había visto, el "líder" de ellos se colocaba a la vista de todos.

-Creo que no hace falta decir que los mataremos, ¿Verdad? -hablo el líder del grupo mientras miraba el filo de su gran espada.

-¿Por qué harían algo como eso? -pregunto uno de los mercantiles, inocentemente.

-Ustedes humanos son… Ustedes pagan y nosotros con gustos aceptamos, en especial si se trata de hacerles daño -respondió el líder ya mirando al grupo que tenía acorralado.

-¿Alguien pago por matarnos? ¿Quién? -pregunto esta vez Amira, confundida.

-¿Importa realmente eso? –volvió a decir el enorme cerdo, entre carcajadas- ¡Todos ustedes morirán esta noche!-grito poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su espada.

-Interesante… Parece que alguien necesitaba algo de lo que se encuentra en la mercadería –Thomas era quien hablaba en voz baja, mientras empezaba a deducir.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir antes de que los matemos? –otra vez, el líder tomaba la palabra.

-Cállate… -le respondió Jason, quien pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, su amenaza era perfectamente escuchada por los cerdos.

-Ustedes sí que son graciosos –dijo otro de los cerdos entre carcajadas.

-¡Malditos cerdos! ¿Por qué no atacar limpiamente? ¡No nos dejaron ni defendernos! -grito Levi molesto.

-Vaya un ladrón hablando de hacer cosas justas –sí, aun en esa situación, el piltoviano no perdía el tiempo para mofarse.

El ladrón se limitó a verlo de reojo abriendo la boca para contestarle pero fue interrumpido por la mercantil, simplemente utilizando la mirada. No estaban en posición de armar una escena por tonterías.

-¿Ideas? -pregunto Karin, mirando todos los Vastayas que los rodeaban.

La noche se volvió más oscura, sacándoles la visibilidad de los hombres cerdos, hasta que la luna se convirtió en un reflector, aluzando la figura de una bella chica de tez oscura y una hermosa cabellera carmesí, interrumpiendo la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en el campamento de los mercantiles.

La chica llamo la atención de los Vastaya, concentrándose en ella, y haciendo que por un leve momento se olvidaran de los mercantiles.

-¿Quién es esta? –preguntó uno de los que los mantenían cautivos.

-Es nuestra oportunidad -susurro Levi, liberándose de las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado.

-Bien hecho noxiano –dijo Jason, mirando al ladron.

-Rápido Levi, libérame de esto, tengo una idea que puede funcione -pidió exaltada Amira, forcejeando con las cadenas.

-Les juro que los matare a cada uno de e…

-Espera grandulón, no hagas que nos descubran -lo tranquilizo la pequeña hechicera.

-No creo que sea buena idea luchar aquí. Los mercantiles podrían salir heridos y no quiero ser el causante de más muertes –recalco Thomas

-Tengo un plan para deshacernos de todos e…

 **Mirror Tell Me Something**

 **Tell me who's The Loneliest**

 **Of All…**

-Listo -dijo el ladrón después de liberar al último de los héroes- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Dime que aun la tienes? –Amira se había volteado levemente intentando no llamar la atención, y se dirigió a uno de los mercantiles.

-Lo olvide en mi caravana -apuntó este a una de las carretas tras ser liberado por Levi.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? -pregunto el detective.

-Lo suficiente como para darles su merecido a estos cerdos -dijo comenzando a gatear hacia la carreta.

-Déjame que te ayude –el detective se puso a un lado de ella, y tras decir unas palabras en un idioma antiguo, ambos se volvieron invisibles- No pueden vernos pero si sentirnos, ve con cuidado –esto fue respondido con la cabeza de la chica, claro que ellos si podían verse.

En ese momento, la música comenzó a sonar aceleradamente, haciendo que la chica comenzara a bailar al ritmo de esta, atrayendo aún más Vastayas hacia ella.

 **Mirror Tell Me Something**

 **Tell Me Whos The Loneliest**

 **Of All…**

 **Mirror…**

 **¿What's inside of me?**

 **Tell me can heart**

 **¿Be turned to stone?**

Cada paso que daba la interprete en su corografía era acompañado de un gran resplandor, dañando progresivamente la visión de los Vastaya.

 **Mirror mirror**

 **¿Whats behind you?**

 **Save me for the things I see**

 **I can keep it from**

 **The world**

Finalmente llegaron a la carreta que el mercader les había señalado. Amira comenzó a buscar todo aquello que necesitaba mientras el detective se quedaba protegiendo la entrada.

-¿Pero qué demonios es… -dijo Thomas mientras veía lo que traía entre manos la chica

-Cardo mariano, una planta que sirve contra las toxinas -explico la mercantil- Tengo una idea para acabar con esos malditos cerdos -volvió a decir mientras lo escondía entre sus ropas- solo hay que consumirla para que no les afecte lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-¿Y tu plan es?

-Hemorragias internas para todos-explico sonriente.

Ambos volvieron al centro de la escena, claro, sin antes haberse vuelto invisibles una vez mas. Una vez ahí, la chica paso a explicarles su plan a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero, aun hay muchos de tus compañeros en el centro –replico, negativo, el noxiano.

-Hay que sacarlos de aquí primero -señalo Jason- sugiero que primero tengamos un enfrentamiento físico que sirva de distracción para sacar a todos de aquí, luego haces lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

-Pero si se dan cuenta adiós al plan de Amira –dijo el ladrón recalcando lo obvio.

 **Why won't you let me Hide from me**

 **Mirror mirror**

 **Tell me something**

 **¿Who's the loneliest of all?**

 **I the loneliest of...**

 **All!**

Termino su cantó y baile con una reverencia, esfumándose del lugar al instante.

-Como ya no se escucha nada creo que esa chica termino -hablo la freljordiana.

-Hasta aquí llego el plan -dijo Nights haciéndose notar por primera vez, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-¿De dónde demonios saliste? -pregunto el bárbaro confundido, dejando su guardia de lado.

-Si lo explico de la forma normal tomara tiempo y probablemente nos maten, peeeeero si utilizo el flashback no tomara prácticamente nada de tiempo en la historia, osea que no pasara nada ¿Qué dices?-pregunto el zaunita sonriente.

-Oye oye, a mí me hablas en español –volvió a decir el freljordiano mientras cruzaba sus enormes brazos.

-Flashback entonces -termino de decir el zaunita, sonriente.

 ***Flashback***

La luna alumbraba el camino que seguía el zaunita entre los arboles, hasta salir de entre estos, terminando en una laguna la cual reflejaba perfectamente la luna y los árboles.

Nights comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el lago, mientras que poco a poco, una figura femenina se iba formando en frente de él. Se detuvo en cuanto llego a la orilla, dejando que la chica caminara sola a su destino. Esta no se detuvo hasta llegar al centro del lago.

-¿Por qué me trajiste? -pregunto la chica volteando a ver al chico.

-Supuse que quería estirar las piernas-respondió el zaunita mientras se sentaba hundiendo los pies en el agua, arremango la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, dejando ver su prótesis hextech mientras sacaba unos auriculares de esta.

-¿Me premias? -pregunto burlonamente.

-No debería, pero qué más da -colocándose los dispositivos.

-Lo que le escribiste es hermoso -hablo mirando hacia el frente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

La chica cerro sus ojos mientras la música de los auriculares se dejaba oír levemente. Poco a poco, la música empezó a escucharse más fuerte, pudiéndola escuchar con total claridad desde su posición.

 **You know every world will have its end**

 **I'm here to prove it to you**

 **I am who you don't think I am**

La chica dio una vuelta mirando al joven directo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de este, mientras detrás de ella el agua comenzaba a moverse bruscamente.

 **All wrapped up in my evil plan**

 **I can taste the day Savor the night**

 **Spells beyond you as**

 **I watch you crawl**

Al momento que le daba la espalda y miraba nuevamente hacia el frente, una gigantesca silueta negra salía del agua tomando la figura de una dama con los ojos cubiertos por una corona y tres brazos, adornados con una gran sonrisa roja en lo que aparentaba era su rostro. 

**I be the last standing**

 **In the night!**

La gigantesca sombra junto sus brazos como si intentara ocultar algo, los bajo lentamente hasta encontrarse a la misma altura que a la chica en medio del lago. Retiro sus gigantescos brazos dejando ver la silueta de una mujer frente a la muchacha.

La luz de la luna alumbro con mayor intensidad a la chica que había dejado la gigantesca dama, mostrando que estaba completamente desnuda. Su piel comenzaba a tomar color, y mientras algunas partes de su piel se mantenían negras, otras cambiaban a un tono más rozado.

-Wow hay un templo encima de nosotros, que loco -noto el zaunita, ignorando completamente la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el centro del lago- Ah si, ya voy-dijo con total desinterés mientras miraba hacia el frente donde se encontraba la chica y la gigantescas criatura, cerrando los ojos.

La chica finalmente abrió sus parpados, topándose con la bailarina que se encontraba frente a ella-Muchas gracias, Nights -hablo finalmente la chica inclinando levemente su cara para ver al barman- Y a ti por traerme, madre –ahora dirigiéndose a la silueta, haciendo que la enorme mujer sonriera para después sumergirse nuevamente en el lago.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -pregunto la bailarina.

-Bien, pero antes de salir del infierno vi como una de las criaturas reconstruía una pared, aplastando a un bebe con una piedra. Resulta raro verlo considerando que los bebes son lindos y vienen de su mundo –la silueta daba a entender que la chica era una súcubo. Sus palabras, habían hecho que la joven bailarina casi vomitara

-¿Y cómo por qué haría eso? -pregunto la bailarina una vez más, intentando contener su ultima cena en su cuerpo.

La demonio miro hacia arriba buscando las palabras más indicadas para expresarse, abriendo la boca y encontrándolas finalmente-Me parece que en su mundo se conoce como cemento la aleación con la que construyen -explico sonrientemente, haciendo que la bailarina finalmente devolviera todo lo de sus adentros- ¿T-te encuentras bien Harenae? -pregunto esta confundida, mirando a la chica arrodillada en el lago.

-N-no –vomitando una vez más.

-Qué asco… -se quejó la súcubo, mirando a la bailarina mientras se dirigía a la orilla para salir del lago-Sabes, vomitar en un lago no es muy higiénico –finalizo, sentándose en el suelo.

-Bienvenida, Neopolitan -hablo el zaunita sonriente.

Una vez la joven bailarína termino de vomitar, empezó a acercarse lentamente a la posición de ambos, parándose al frente de ambos.

-Estamos ayudando a evitar la destrucción mundial –el tono con el que la joven lo dijo fue muy relajado, aun a pesar de lo fuerte de sus palabras.

-Qué raro de ustedes par de vagos –replico la súcubo, mirando extrañada a ambos

-Ella dijo que si, yo dije que no

-¿De verdad querías quedarte sirviendo bebidas?

-Probablemente nos maten al volver –explico Nights mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.

-Pues disfrutemos lo que nos queda de vida y volvamos al campamento -dijo la bailarina estirándose.

-Que harían sin mí, chicos -dijo entre suspiros la demoniaca chica.

-Probablemente, muchas cosas más –volvió a hablar el zaunita sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba del arenoso suelo

 ***Flashback end*  
**

-Vez, explique todo lo que tenía que explicar y aún tenemos a los cerdos en el trasero -explico emocionado el barman.

-Pero que es eso de… -quiso decir Thomas

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que sacar a todos de aquí de inmediato -interrumpió Amira, molesta.

Pasaron unos segundos, y el plan ya estaba en marcha. Sin embargo, fueron pescados por uno de los guardias que vigilaban el centro.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! -grito este último.

-¡Muy bien! –Respondió el zaunita, posicionándose como si fuese a competir una carrera- ¡Go! -grito finalmente, dejando una estela rosa como si fuese luz de neón detrás de se correr

-¡Ayud…

Intento gritar uno de los Vastaya, pero fue silenciado al momento, ya que el bárbaro lo degolló al instante. De un momento a otro los mercantiles iban desapareciendo de a poco, dejando una pequeña luz de neón en el lugar en donde estaban. Los atacantes estaban confundidos al ver como la situación se le iba de las manos, en especial el líder de estos, el cual miraba furioso todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No más juegos ¡Quiero la cabeza de todos estos inmundos! -grito el este último, levantando su gigante arma en señal de ataque.

-¡Tráguense esto!-Amira lanzo unas esferas moradas al aire, las cuales estallaron en el momento haciendo que una nube de humo cubriera por completo el lugar.

El bárbaro comenzó a correr aprovechando la nube, camuflándose con esta, hasta llegar a la posición del líder. Intento atravesar a este con su arma, pero fue bloqueada al instante. Un par de cerdos que se encontraban en la pelea lograron divisar a la freljordiana yendo hacia atras de estos. Karin se dio cuenta de esto comenzando a correr de ellos, hasta quedar arrinconada entre unos árboles.

Esto causo gracia entre los hombre-cerdo, comenzando a reír. Uno dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, provocando una fuerte explosión, y volándole. El Vastaya restante, sorprendido, volteo a ver, topándose con un inmenso lobo el cual le mordió la garganta columpiándose de este, y rompiéndole el cuello.

-Buen chico -dándole un pedazo de la planta para que lo comiera- Muchas gracias -añadió mientras acariciaba su hocico.

En otra parte del campamento el ladrón, noxiano esquivaba con facilidad todos los intentos de sus atacantes por dañarlo, hasta que uno de los cerdos se detuvo de golpe para toser, mirando que se trataba de sangre aquello que había expulsado su cuerpo.

-Creo que ya se debe de comer – Levi comió instantáneamente la planta, y empezó a mover sus manos con una gran velocidad haciendo que entre estas se comenzaran a divisar unos pequeños brillos. Extendió sus brazos, dejando ver cómo tenía hilos entre las manos, brincando sobre la criatura, no solo para esquivar el ataque de esta sino quedando detrás de la misma. Tiro de los hilos con fuerza, haciendo que el Vastaya cayera con fuerza, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, y finalmente rompiéndose el cráneo.

-Y así es como esto se hace. –acato burlonamente, mientras buscaba un cuchillo entre sus pantalones, para finalmente clavárselo a la quimera en la cabeza- Solo por si las dudas.

Una flecha intento golpearle pero este la esquivo mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios. La flecha siguió con su trayectoria hasta terminar clavada en un árbol, mismo donde se encontraba Thomas justamente evitando uno de los golpes de los cerdos. Una especie de energía de color verde esmeralda comenzó a envolver su mano izquierda, para luego disparar un esfera de energía arcana hacia el atacante, el cual logro esquivarlo. Lo miro asombrado. El ver que era capaz de tal cosa era algo impensado. El piltoviano comenzó a disparar cientos de ataques de la misma naturaleza, pero sin éxito al no acertarle a ninguno de sus enemigos haciendo que estos se comenzaran a reír con tal magnitud que se podía escuchar por todo el campamento.

-Tu puntería es terrible –se burló uno los Vastaya- ¿Cómo puedes fallar teniéndonos al frente?

-¿Están seguros de eso? –tranquilamente, Thomas cerro su mano, atrayendo todos los ataques, golpeando a todos sus enemigos por la espalda, tirándolos ferozmente al suelo.

-Eres un hijo de.. -el vastaya fue interrumpido por su propia tos, pudo sentir como comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre escupiéndola, miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con que sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación cayendo finalmente por las toxinas.

-Lo siento solo tengo una de estas -dijo el piltoviano, mientras ponía en su boca la hierba.

El detective miro hacia arriba, notando como la nube de humo comenzaba a disiparse, centrándose en la luz de la luna la cual iluminaba la batalla de Jason con el líder de los mercenarios, quien le detuvo uno de sus tajos, pateándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el gigantón caiga.

-No puedes vencerme, bárbaro -hablo un el cerdo burlonamente.

-Tal vez eres bueno… -llevándose la hierba a la boca- Pero yo soy mejor -regreso al combate, partiendo la espada del líder de los mercenarios de un solo ataque, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

El berserker comenzó a tomar el liderazgo del combate, cortando uno de los costados del cerdo, y haciendo que se arrodillarla del dolor. Este solo atino cubrirse la herida, hasta que empezó a toser sin parar.

-¡N-no, humanos como ustedes no me pueden vencernos! -hablo mientras escupía la sangre que inundaba su garganta.

-Se acabó, vastaya. Acepta tu muerte con dignidad. –Respondió el barbaro, guardando su arma.

El líder cerdo llevo su mano hacia sus ropas, tomando un orbe de roca agrietado casi al punto de romperse.

-Listo deje a todos en un lugar seguro -interrumpió el zaunita, llegando justamente al lugar.

-Llegas a tiempo, Nights –le dijo Jason sonriente, mientras se comenzaba a acercar al líder de los vastaya.

Poco a poco, todo el equipo comenzó a rodear al líder cerdo. Derrotado, este no podía hacer nada que ver a los vencedores de la contienda.

-¿Últimas palabras? -pregunto el bárbaro, cruzándose de brazos

Este sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada- Los veré en el infierno… -sin perder un segundo, el cerdo lanzo el orbe al aire, explotando al instante.

Por un instante el tiempo se volvió más lento para el zaunita, quien miraba la explosión del orbe. Pensando en que hacer, y en que si no lo hacía podía ser el final de todo. Hasta que una luz de neón rosada comenzaba a rodear la pequeña explosión, junto con la arena que se levantaba del lugar. Finalmente, el orbe explotó, mandando a volar a todos aquellos que rodeaban al vastaya en diferentes direcciones.

El agua corría entre las rocas, cayendo en una pequeña cascada que llevaba siguiendo con el camino de rocas, desembocando en una pequeña laguna donde una bella mujer se encontraba dentro dándose un baño. Esta salió del agua para tomar un poco de aire, utilizando sus manos para quitarse todo el cabello que le impedía ver, solo para encontrarse con una persona cayendo del cielo directo hacia las rocas por las cuales pasaba el agua, antes de caer finalmente en la cascada.

Poco a poco sus ojos se abrían, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, dándose cuenta de que tenía las manos encadenadas hacia la pared. Volteo hacia los lados examinando el lugar. El no estaba solo, había dos personas más. Los brazos le dolían, no sabía cuánto pero estaba seguro de que ese dolor en los brazos se debía a que ya había pasado bastante tiempo con los brazos encadenados.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lastimando los ojos de todos con la luz que entraba al lugar. Dos figuras se hicieron presentes, una masculina y una femenina. La chica camino hacia uno de los 3 sujetos, levantándole la cabeza.

-Este no es mi estilo, pero tengo que estar segura -hablo la chica, soltando el mentón del hombre-¿Ustedes se toparon con aquellos que hacen tratos con los humanos? -pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Depende… ¿Quién pregunta? –el hombre al que acababa de tocar no era otro que Thomas, quien con una voz seca le respondio.

-Aunque no lo creas estamos tratando de ayudarlos, humano –volvió a decir la muchacha.

-N-no has contestado la pregunta –otra voz femenina, pero más aguda y jovial se alzaba. Era Karin, quien se encontraba encadenada a la derecha de su compañero.

-Wow, ustedes sí que no saben cuándo debe de cerrar la boca y escuchar –suspiro. Instantáneamente, saco una llave de un bolsillo entre sus ropas. Empezó a liberar a cada uno, empezando con la joven, y terminando con…

-¿Ahora nos liberas? –el grandulón y su gran voz decían presente.

-Se quejan porque los libero, se quejan porque no lo hago. Humanos, ¿Quién los entiende? –sonriente, la joven se burló de los tres.

-Se lo pondremos de esta manera. Ustedes nos ayudan a conseguir lo que queremos, y nosotros, tal vez los ayudemos a ustedes –una voz masculina proveniente del marco de la puerta interrumpía a la chica.

-Depende, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Jason, quien prácticamente lideraba a sus compañeros, conversaba con el chico, mientras masajeaba sus muñecas debido al dolor.

-Ustedes los humanos si que son pendencieros -se quejó una vez más el muchacho.

-¿Acaso nos están insultando? -cuestiono el freljordiano, molesto.

-Si, en toda la extensión de la palabra -contesto esta vez la chica.

-¿Quién se creen que son? –dijo la joven Karin mientras ponía una cara enojada, pero aun así tierna.

-Xayah, es un gusto –contesto retadora

-¡Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, YO, el asombroso, increíble, y espectacular! Además de guapo claro está -susurro sonriente- ¡EL ASOMBROSO, RRRRRAKAAAAAAN! –dijo espectacularmente el muchacho, como si los reflectores estuvieran centrador en él, causando la risa de Thomas y Karin.

-Me sorprende que insulten a los humanos considerando que lo son –confundido, replico el barbaro

La pareja camino hacia la puerta para hacer una pose rara y dejar caer sus capas.

-Vastayas, diría yo -contesto Rakan burlonamente, mientras una energía verde envolvía a los sujetos en un pequeño torbellino verde, que al momento de disiparse dejo ver como las piernas de la pareja tomaron forma idénticas a las de un ave, al igual que las capas se habían transformado en plumíferas alas.

-Tal cual como lo supuse –Thomas llevo sus manos a los bolsillos mientras cerraba sus ojos, satisfactoriamente.

-Saben, creí que estarían más sorprendidos –susurro el muchacho un poco desilusionado a su pareja.

-¡Pudimos oír eso! –una vez más, Karin intento enojarse, pero su ser no se lo permitía.

-Peleamos contra un ejército de vastayas cerdo hace unas horas, creo que nada podría sorprendernos en estos momentos. –la interrumpió Jason- Si querían que los ayudásemos, ¿Por qué nos tenían atados?

-Bueno, es muy simple en realidad. Si ustedes no aceptaban ayudarnos y trataban de atacarnos, los mataríamos-súbitamente respondió el muchacho

-Vaya plan... –contesto sarcásticamente el detective.

-¿Y por qué aceptaríamos? -pregunto el bárbaro, molesto.

-Hacen demasiadas preguntas, que horror -dijo la vastaya pelirroja mientras salía del lugar.

La pareja de quimeras salió de la habitación mientras los tres héroes intercambiaron miradas, para después seguirlos con cuidado. Atravesaron el marco de la puerta, dejando ver como se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo encima de los árboles. En la cara de la Xayah se dibujó una sonrisa ante la superioridad que sentía en ese momento, dado a que los humanos se mantenían con un ligero semblante de asombro.

-¿Exactamente como los podemos ayudar?-pregunto el detective volviendo a la realidad, clavando su mirada en la espalda de sus antiguos captores.

-Con esto –la chica se dio la vuelta, dejando ver un collar.

-Me recuerda al collar que llevaba el líder de los vastayas –dijo sorprendida Karin.

-Logramos averiguar que quien contrato a los cerdos les da esta cosa a todos aquellos con quienes realiza un trato -explico Rakan

-Genial, ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? –con jolgorio en su tonada, Jason tomo la delantera a sus pares.

-B-bueno p-pues, nosotros ya saben… Hicimos cosas –tartamudeo el rubio.

-Significa que no les importa –mientras golpeaba leventemente la nuca de su pareja.

-Creo que puedo averiguar de quien son esos collares- el detective llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, mientras miraba directamente a tal collar.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto Rakan curioso.

-Ustedes solo déjenmelo a mí –el ojo izquierdo del piltoviano parecía haberse encendido, aumentando el claro color del mismo- E.Y.E ¿Puedes analizarlo, por favor?

- _"Analizando…"_ -una voz robótica resonó en la mente del mismo- _"Mis archivos dicen que se trata de la piedra llamada 'Rubí., El único criminal con quien se tiene constancia es apodado Percival. Zaunita, buscado por tráfico de armas de todo tipo. Últimamente se lo busca por un arma denominada 'Polvo rúnico'_ " -explico la inteligencia artificial.

-Ya veo… Tendremos que detenerlo a como de lugar, aquí y en Piltover –se rasca la barbilla pensativamente, mientras el resto del equipo lo ve extrañado

- _"Asi es, Sr. Thomas"_ -afirmo E.Y.E.

-¿Qué sucede Thomas? –le pregunto Karin, un poco confundida al ver al detective hablar solo.

-Aparentemente perseguimos un traficante de armas Zaunita, le dicen Percival –dijo el piltoviano- Dado mi labor, tendré que cooperar. Esta bajo mi jurisdicción, y no puedo perder esta oportunidad de atraparlo

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije, ellos son de ayuda! –alegremente, el chico le replico a su pareja, agitándola un poco brusco

-Increíblemente tenías razón amor, quien diría –dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del contrario

-Muy bien, solo resta encontrar a los otros 3 -hablo el bárbaro ahora más tranquilo- ¿Ustedes saben dónde están?

-Nos topamos con ustedes solo porque cayeron cerca de aquí –contesto mientras se achicaba de hombros la joven

-Bueno, Eso es un no –otra vez tomaba la palabra Jason, mientras empezaba a preocuparse por sus compañeros

-Sería lógico pensar que siguieron la ruta mercantil hacia el pueblo, deberíamos ir hacia allá –replico Thomas, mientras volteaba a ver su compañera

-Opino lo mismo –sonriente, contesto la chica.

El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando de a poco la gigantesca isla continente, haciendo más fácil el caminar de la caravana que atravesaba el bosque. Todos los mercantiles que fueron sacados de la lucha que se libró en el campamento, mantenían un paso lento intentando no incomodar a Amira y Levi, aquellos que los habían ayudado en su escape, y quienes estaban durmiendo en uno de los carruajes.

-¿Crees que estén bien? -pregunto uno de los mercantiles.

-No sabría decirlo, cayeron desde muy alto -respondió otro cabizbajo.

El silencio invadió a los mercantiles mientras continuaban su andar por el bosque, intentando llegar a su destino. Se sentían incomodos gracias a los ruidos que provenían de entre los árboles, pero más que nada, se sentían rodeados, como si en cualquier momento podrían sufrir otro ataque, y esta vez sin nada con que defenderse, estarían perdidos. Los ruidos seguían, pero esta vez eran distintos, venían de un lugar más cercano, justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Amira! -grito el mercantil más cercano a ella.

-¡¿Q-qué pasa?! –el grito la tomó por sorpresa, despertándola instantáneamente

-¡¿Los cerdos otra vez?! -ahora el que hablaba era Levi, quien también se había levantado repentinamente

-Es increíble que se encuentren bien tras lo sucedido –dijo aliviado el mercader.

-Define, bien –contesto Levi, aun medio dormido

-Bueno, cayeron desde muy alto y no murieron, así que si están bien –un poco intimidado, el mercantil siguió hablando.

Al ver que su compañera se encontraba a salvo, decidieron detener su camino para encargarse de sus compañeros, o al menos lo suficiente para que pudieran valerse por sí mismos. Uno de los mercantiles examino sus heridas, las cuales no eran más que hematomas causados por la caída.

Otro de los compañeros de Amira se acercó con una planta rosa en la mano, comenzándola a moler en un recipiente, mezclándola con un poco de agua, y creando una especie de ungüento el cual entrego a los jóvenes para que puedan sanar sus heridas.

-Buena elección-dijo sonriente la chica mientras se untaba la crema en los golpes.

-Me enseño la mejor-le contesto el mercantil moliendo más plantas.

Teniendo al par de vuelta con ellos, los mercantiles decidieron ponerse de nuevo en rumbo a su destino.

-Lo último que recuerdo es salir volando del campamento -hablo Levi inspeccionando su cuerpo en busca de alguna otra lesión.

-"Los veré en el infierno"… Maldito cerdo –rechisto la chica, golpeando levemente el suelo de la caravana.

-¿Crees que los demás murieron? -pregunto el ladrón mirándola.

-Pues… si nosotros salimos volando, probablemente ellos también -respondió la mercantil mirando a la nada- No creo que sean tan blandos… Solo espero que la paletita este bien.

-En el hipotético caso que hayan muerto todos nos dejaría solo a nosotros dos para cumplir la misión-hablo nuevamente mirando los árboles del camino.

-¿Quieres regresar? No creo que quede nada gracias a la explosión. Además, ese ataque nos dejó casi sin mercancía. Tuvimos suerte de que la comida y especias estén a salvo –la contraria volvió a dirigirle la palabra al noxiano, aun sin verla.

-No, solo nos retrasaríamos. Lo mejor ahora es sobrevivir.

-Me leíste la mente.

Prosiguieron con tranquilidad hasta que su carreta se detuvo de golpe llamando la atención de los dos, por lo cual salieron, topándose con un mono mirando unas marcas en la tierra con detenimiento. Este se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo, aun alerta.

-Qué curioso, iba a preguntarte lo mismo –respondió Levi, sin mover un musculo.

El vastaya miro con detenimiento las personas con las que se había topado, y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban las personas, dejo de lado su agresividad. Los minutos pasaron, y los tres por fin pudieron tener un momento para charlar a solas.

-Supongo que a ustedes también los atacaron… -dijo el mono.

-¿También? –le respondió la chica un poco confundida

-Aún no se el por qué pero varios grupos de humanos y vastayas están expulsando a las personas de donde viven. Parece que están haciendo hoyos en el suelo.

-Creo que no estaría entendiendo –dubitativo, respondió el noxiano

-Jonia es hogar de la magia, supongo que si quieren apoderarse de cristales mágicos o inclusive runas geogénicas, este es el lugar indicado. –Amira parecía saber bastante acerca de esos temas

-Y justo terminamos acampando en donde iban a excavar, eso sí que es tener buena suerte –ahora que se dio cuenta del valor del lugar, Levi estaba un poco más alegre.

-Intentaron atacar el lugar donde yo me encontraba, pero no contaban con que yo estuviera ahí –explico el vastaya, orgulloso de su logro

-Ya que estamos con eso, ¿Tú quién eres? -pregunto el noxiano.

-Wukong -se presentó dando una leve reverencia.

-Un gusto -contesto con una sonrisa en su semblante la chica- Mi nombre es Amira, y el tonto que tenemos aquí es Levi

-Hey!

-Un placer conocerlos a ustedes también –interrumpió el vastaya, antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo más

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que aparezcan otra vez esos hombre-cerdo –volvió a interrumpir esta vez Amira, sacándole más la vena al noxiano.

-Viajare con ustedes –impuso el mono.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? -se exalto la joven

-Viajar con un grupo de comercio es lo más ideal para hallar lo que deseo –respondió una vez más Wukong.

-Él dijo que…

-Si tu dices…

-¡Decidido! Viajare con ustedes hasta encontrar a esos cerdos vastaya. Quiero darles su merecido -dijo el vastaya mono alegremente- ¿Les molesta? -pregunto.

-S…

-De acuerdo pero solo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino –interrumpió otra vez la mercantil, un poco más seria

-¿Estas segura de eso?- Levi susurrándole al oído.

-No tenemos fuerzas para defendernos y su ayuda no vendría nada mal-explico la mercantil.

-Si tu dices, tu mandas -respondió el noxiano.

-Entonces vamos.

Una vez más, el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha, pero esta vez con un nuevo aliado a su lado.

El calor se comenzaba a hacer notar. El sol brillaba con más intensidad, el canto de los pájaros se hacía presente, y el caer del agua sobre más agua, risas y un extraño hormigueo también daba su presente. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse de donde provenían, pero solo se topó con un ocaso en lo más alto, dejando en oscuridad total todo lo que se encontraba en frente de él. Miro hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con una chica de tez morena. Volteo a la derecha, tratando de ubicarse pero solo dio con otra chica de tez bicolor, que al igual que la morena, se miraba feliz. Asintió simplemente, mientras tragaba saliva, entendiendo en donde se encontraba. Cerró los ojos una vez más, respirando profundamente, y abriéndolos nuevamente, topándose esta vez con un negro absoluto.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿Podrían ayudarme? –dijo un poco nervioso

-Vaya, despertaste. -hablo la súcubo sonriente- espera -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Gracias -contesto el zaunita, abriendo los suyos y dándose cuenta que había tres chicas sentadas alrededor de una fogata.

Se movió directo al charco que se formaba por la caída del agua, mirando su reflejo en el agua, dándose cuenta de solo ver la mitad de su rostro en buen estado bajo la los ojos, hasta su brazo derecho o donde se suponía que este estuviese.

Camino hasta la fogata, sentándose en medio de la súcubo y de la bailarina recargándose en esta última.

-¿Por qué estamos vivos si estoy hecho mierda? -pregunto nuevamente el zaunita, a lo cual la bailarina se limitó a desviar la mirada.

-Ella no te va a responderte –le contesto la súcubo entre risas, dejando con más dudas al barman.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prefirió a otros antes que a mí? ¿Por qué casi se muere gracias a su decisión? ¿Por..

-Ya cállate -ordeno la bailarina molesta, aun sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Ahora es oficial; si este mundo se va al diablo, puedes venir conmigo al infierno, una mascota humana, suena tan lindo. –a pesar de lo raro que sonaba, todos sabían que esta lo decía enserio, y encima se le escapaba una sonrisa.

El rostro del zaunita comenzó a reconstruirse a como era antes, miro su brazo, estando ahí nuevamente, pero esta vez era negro y rosa, al igual que la piel de la súcubo.

-Son por estas cosas que me alegra haber metido la pata en nuestro primer encuentro-se rio ante su broma.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto la tercera chica, interrumpiendo la escena, haciendo que el zaunita la volteara a ver.

La chica miraba a Nights con una gran sonrisa, lo cual hacia que este la viera con gran confusión. El cruce de miradas comenzó a hacerse largo, puesto que ninguno de los dos desviaba su mirada, o inclusive sus gestos.

Tanto Harenae como Neopolitan se colocaron de espaldas detrás de la chica, enfrente del zaunita, volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

 **Eres un destello**

(Eres un destello)

 **Bella y gentil**

(Bella y gentil)

 **No puedo creer que este loco por ti**

(Se mi novia)

 **Yo quiero pedir que estés siempre junto a mí**

(Que sea soltera)

 **Con jazz tranquilo hay que improvisar**

(Si tú quieres)

 **Eres una chica delas que hacen pensar**

(Ay que nerviosa)

 **Quiero darte flores y en ti mucho gastar**

(Si lo vales)

 **Eres un destello** **eres un destello** **eres un destello  
**

-¿Terminaron? -pregunto Nights, molesto.

Ambas chicas fueron a ambos lados del zaunita, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Que paso? - la chica, confundida, volteo hacia atrás.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te gusto -hablo la bailarina ignorando la pregunta.

-Pura improvisación e imaginación -explico la súcubo sonriente.

La bailarina voló hasta la chica misteriosa para abrazarla- Ella es Ahri -la presento.

-Si te soy sincera, pensé que era una kumiho cuando la conocimos -dijo la súcubo, susurrándole al oído al barman.

-¿Y eso es…? -interrogo el zaunita.

-Básicamente, es lo que yo pero en mujer zorro -explico la Neopolitan.

-Pero ella…- el joven se quedó callado al ver como del cabello de Ahri salían un par de orejas, y al mismo tiempo, 9 colas blancas que parecían hechas con algodón, sobresalían por su espalda- Wow.

-Aquí en Jonia se me conoce como nueve colas -se explicó más a detalle la vastaya.

-Resulta que se estaba dando un baño cuando te comiste las rocas -hablo la bailarina, sin sacar su molestia

-Ah, ojala hubieras estado despierto. Ella es mucho más hermosa desnuda que con ropa –picaramente, dijo la chica demonio.

-Gracias… supongo -agradeció un poco sonrojada.

-Diablos, ¡Ojala ese golpe no hubiera sido tan duro! –se quejo Nights, con un leve toque de sarcasmo, mientras miraba a la súcubo.

-De lo que te perdiste -se burló Harenae.

-¿Puedo ir a casa? –pregunto, serio.

-¡Diablos no! ¡Todos estamos juntos en esto! –grito molesta la bailarina.

-Yo dije que no, y estoy aquí -explico el zaunita, tambien molesto -obligaste a su madre a traerla -apuntando a Neopolitan- Y lo más importante de todo, perdí parte de mi cuerpo y a ti no te importó…

-Conocimos a una chica linda y la vimos desnuda gracias a mi –interrumpió orgullosa la bailarina.

-¿Puedo verte desnuda? –le pregunto Nights a la vastaya.

-¡No! -hablo Ahri cubriendo su escote y con una cara enojada.

-¡¿Ves?! Vimos me suena a manada, y mis ojos no vieron nada -grito molesto mirando a Harenae.

-No quiero interrumpir pero… -interrumpió la sucubo señalando un túnel de luz cerca de ellos.

-Es tu culpa.

-Yo no hice nada.

-De seguro viene por ti.

-Casi muero por Harenae y ahora moriré por ti -comento el zaunita molesto.

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! -grito la súcubo, nerviosa.

La luz brillo con más intensidad cegando a todos, cuando por fin recuperaron la vista pudieron ver a un sujeto de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Quedamos en que fue culpa de Harenae? -hablo la demonio sin dejar de ver al sujeto

-Para mí está bien -respondió el barman recibiendo un golpe de parte del tipo que alguna vez estuvo de rodillas.

El cuerpo del zaunita se rodeó de una luz rosa al mismo tiempo que la bailarina y la súcubo se metían a su cuerpo. Desapareció al instante junto al sujeto, dejando a Ahri sola en el lugar. Estaba confundida buscando a ambos sujeto hasta que aparecieron enfrente de ella. Pudiendo ver como este estrellaba al zaunita en el suelo, desapareciendo nuevamente.

La vastaya dio unos pasos intentando asimilar lo que sucedía, pero nuevamente la imagen de ambos sujetos apareció frente a ella, esta vez con el zaunita golpeando al sujeto quien simplemente lo tomo del brazo, lanzándolo lejos, esta vez deteniéndose un momento, viendo el estado en el cual lo había dejado.

-Haz perdido velocidad -reclamo Harenae, saliendo del cuerpo de Nights.

-Cállate… tan solo cállate -contesto algo agotado y molesto.

-¿Desde cuando los arcángeles son tan veloces? –dijo Neopolitan imitando a la bailarina.

-Tu vida termina aquí –se escuchó una voz grave, proveniente del angel. Este saco una espada dorada, apuntando directamente al muchacho.

-¿Y si lo dejamos en empate? –pregunto, apareciendo rápidamente frente al arcángel, golpeándolo en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Pero este lo miro como si nada le hubiera pasado- Al menos puedes hacer como que te duele, ¿No?

-Morirás incubo, eso ya está escrito –una vez más, el arcángel se dirigió al joven, secamente.

-"Te está confundiendo conmigo, eso es algo bueno" –la voz de Neopolitan sonó dentro de la cabeza del zaunita.

-Pelea tú con él te reto, drénale energía o algo

-Soy una súcubo, el darte tal velocidad ya es mucho de mi parte.

-Claaaaaro, solo puedes drenar energía durante el sexo.

-Peleen contra el enemigo no contra ustedes –dijo la bailarina, interrumpiendolos

La espada del arcángel se enterró en el suelo gracia a que Nights esquivo rápidamente su ataque. Nuevamente comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad, siendo imperceptible para la vastaya, pero siempre que esta lograba verlos podía darse cuenta de quien llevaba la ventaja. Los combatientes fueron visibles mostrando como el arcángel estrellaba al zaunita contra el suelo, y mandándolo lejos de una patada.

-Es inútil, ya no te levantes -ordeno el arcángel, a lo cual una gran carcajada se le dio como respuesta.

-Quiero llorar -hablo el zaunita de rodillas con una ligera risa mirando como gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

-Fui enviado para acabar con un gran demonio, no me importa el que, el cómo o él porque simplemente lo matare -sentencio el arcángel, con desinteres.

El ocaso se apodero del cielo mientras que todo se volvía negro en su totalidad, dejando al zaunita encima de un pilar de mármol, junto a la súcubo y la bailarina.

-Te está dando una paliza -dijo Harenae burlonamente, recibiendo un golpe que la tumbo del pilar.

-Dijo un gran demonio y no creo que mamá haya usado ningún sello para ocultarse-hablo la súcubo pensativa.

-¡¿Eso por qué fue?! -pregunto molesta la bailarina.

-Tu trajiste a su mama -dijo Nights apuntando a la chica- Tu deberías luchar

-Está a punto de darte una estocada -hablo la bailarina molesta.

Nights esquivo el ataque dejándolo frente al arcángel quien lo miraba con un semblante serio.

-Di tus últimas palabras, demonio -dijo el arcángel colocando la espada en el pecho del zaunita.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el zaunita mientras un orbe de luz atravesaba el pecho del ángel, haciéndolo retroceder un poco al tiempo de que se daba la vuelta para ver a su atacante.

Miro a la vastaya, confundido, mientras que casi instantáneamente un brazo totalmente negro atravesaba su pecho, dejando ver una esfera de luz en su mano.

Saco la mano inmediatamente del pecho, dejando al arcángel de rodillas, volteando a ver que aquel que lo había atacado. Era quien alguna vez estuvo en el suelo. Miro la mano del barman, la cual sostenía una esfera de luz, destruyéndola al instante.

-Oops –una vez hecho eso, el arcángel simplemente empezó a desvanecerse.

Ahri comenzó a caminar, viendo como el zaunita se desplomaba en el suelo debido a su agotamiento, lo cual hizo que acelerara su paso hasta llegar con él.

-Viviste -dijo la chica zorro, sonriente.

-No sé si llorar o desmayarme del dolor. Creo que lo que ocurra primero -dijo con la vista en el suelo, sacando una risita de la chica.

-Tranquilo veré que no mueras -hablo sonriente, poniendo su mano en la espalda del zaunita.

 **¿Podrán los power rangers encontrar el camino al país de las maravillas?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de yugioh**


	7. Nuevos Rumbos 1,6-Levi

**Separados pero unidos**

La madera se veía llena de agujeros y algo de sangre mientras Levi jugaba con una navaja. Esta se movía entre sus dedos a gran velocidad mientras realizaba algún que otro corte.

-Limpiarás eso cuando termines- dijo Amira mientras se apoyaba en la rueda de la caravana.

-Tú no eres mi madre- respondió Levi mientras incrementaba la velocidad.

-No -se acercó a él- Pero no quiero que te mueras -lo detuvo tomando su muñeca- Aún- se fue mientras Levi se quedaba con una expresión de fastidio, ya había matado antes y había perdido compañeros, pero nunca se había sentido frustrado de esa forma. Quizás porque a algunos los había matado él mismo.

Estaba por anochecer y había estado buscando rastros de ellos durante todo el día pero nada, estuviesen donde estuviesen debían encontrarlos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Vamos más cerca…-dijo un chico de pelo verde –sí, quiero tocarlas…- balbuceó dormido -son tan suaves…-

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Ahri notando lo que decía Nights.

-Sueña con los que todos los hombres sueñan, senos- dijo la súcubo sin mucho problema

-Vaya pervertido-dijo Ahri con disgusto.

-Si…-balbuceo Nights- Suaves y redondas… -añadió.

-Si son unos pervertidos -añadió la bailarina.

 **En la cabeza de Nights**

" _Se encontraba en medio de una piscina de pelotas hechas de tercio pelo y rellenas de felpa._

 _-Tan suaves y redondas- decía mientras abrazaba un montón y luego se tiraba de espaldas para sentir las suaves pelotas."_

 **En el mundo real**

-Bueno, despierta pervertido-dijo la súcubo sumergiendo la cabeza de Nights en el rio. Este comenzó a agitarse mientras trataba de tomar aire. Varias burbujas de aire comenzaron a salir a la superficie.

-¿No crees que ya deberías sacarlo? -dijo Ahri preocupada.

-Déjalo no es la primera vez -dijo la bailarina tranquila mientras más burbujas salían a la superficie.

-Ya está -dijo la súcubo sacándolo del agua.

-¡AHH!-tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas y después comenzó a toser mucha agua- ¡¿ERA ESO…- tosió más agua- NECESARIO?!-grito molesto mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-No, pero es divertido- respondió tranquilamente.

-Por qué tuve que seguirles el juego aquella vez- se arrepintió el barman recordando una noche en la que se dejó llevar por ella, y ahora ella siempre lo molesta cuando puede.

-Si duraras más de 30 segundos, podríamos haber hecho bonita pareja- añadió la súcubo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Nada?- dijo Amira a un hombre de aspecto cansado que acaba de llegar del bosque.

-Nada señorita Amira -dijo con desanimo- Busqué en los alrededores pero no encontré nada, ni cadáveres ni heridos, nada-

-Está bien -dijo Amira, cuando el hombre se retiró esta se tomó los cabellos pensando.

-Eh señorita Amira, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, a muchos de los chicos les perturba la presencia del Vastaya -dijo el hombre señalando a Wukong, el cual meditaba en una posición casi innatural. Estaba usando su bastón de combate como único apoyo, y alrededor del mismo tenía enroscada su cola la cual usaba para mantener suspendido su cuerpo en el aire, sorprendentemente se mostraba relajado en esa extraña pose.

-¡Hey tú, Wukong!- llamó su atención Amira.

-¿Con quién debo luchar?- preguntó Wukong

-Aun no tienes que matar a nadie, pero ¿Eres un buen rastreador?-

-Sí, ¡Soy un gran rastreador! -dijo él, presumiendo un poco.

-Bien, prepárate saldremos en unos minutos- dijo tranquila.

Fue hasta la carreta donde se encontró con Levi besando a una novata en la mercadería -no te puedo dejar ni 5 segundos solo- dijo con ironía

-Dijiste que no muriera todavía- le contestó sin detenerse

-Que lo que hagas ahora no te persiga el resto de tu vida -le advirtió mientras se iba, tras lo cual, la chica y Levi se miraron y después siguieron besándose

Amira fue con el grupo de mercantes y pidió un caballo, le ofreció uno a Wukong pero este lo rechazo. Después de que se lo entregaran con algo de negociación se fue a todo galope, Wukong se subió a las copas de los árboles y de ahí se fue

Al llegar a la zona de la explosión, Amira se posiciono en el sitio donde recordaba haber estado. De ahí usando únicamente su memoria casi fotográfica, siempre era bueno recordar los rostros y nombres de los que te debían. Logro descifrar aproximadamente por donde habían salido volando sus amigos, por desgracia no recordaba donde estaba Nights.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Wukong quien hasta ese momento la observaba en silencio.

-Estoy trazando un mapa mental de lo ocurrido -respondió tranquila- Ya está -añadió mientras realizaba un par de gesticulaciones con las manos similares a señalizaciones.

Una vez creyó tener la ruta adecuada, comenzó a cabalgar con temor de que sus amigos estuvieran malheridos. Su compañero la siguió saltando por las copas de los árboles.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los tres se encontraban caminando por el bosque, guiados por los dos Vastayas que recién habían conocido.

-¿Cómo es que su cultura ha permanecido oculta tanto tiempo?- preguntó Thomas.

-A diferencia de la mayoría de tribus Vastaya, la nuestra y muchas más nos ocultamos en los bosques, alejados de todo y de todos- respondió Rakan, este fue cogido de la capa por su novia.

-Rakan no es buena idea que le cuentes todo a estos humanos- le replico Xayah.

-Tranquilos somos de confianza, no buscaríamos hacerles daño de ninguna manera- dijo Jason tratando de calmar la tensión del ambiente.

-Ningún humano es de confianza, solo les pedimos ayuda porque tenemos objetivos en común- dijo Xayah.

-El mercenario, ese es nuestro único objetivo en común- Thomas habló tranquilamente.

-Exactamente- dijo ella -actualmente se encuentra en Jonia, parece que está buscando una forma de extraer la magia natural de los bosques y venderla-

-Interesante… -murmuro mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo **-** ¿Entonces en su cultura se considera a la libertad como el derecho más importante?- pregunto Thomas.

-Sí, básicamente somos aves, el no poder ser libre es el mayor de los castigos- respondió Xayah

-Pero ustedes son incapaces de volar- concluyó el detective analizando su anatomía.

-Por desgracia no, más allá de ayudarnos en nuestras habilidades mágicas, nuestras alas no tienen utilidad- dijo Xayah.

-Si no son capaces de volar entonces no son aves- dedujo Jason.

-No somos aves, somos Vastayas- murmuró Xayah ligeramente fastidiada.

-No necesitamos volar, soy lo suficientemente genial con solo ser yo- dijo Rakan mientras de forma irreal un destello salía de su sonrisa.

-A todo esto ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Jason.

-Nos dirigimos al pueblo- respondió Thomas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Xayah invocó una pluma daga oculta por su muñeca.

-E.Y.E me lo indico con sus mapas- explicó el detective.

-¿E.Y.E quien es ese?- la voz de Rakan denotaba curiosidad.

-Es una supercomputadora miniaturizada con capacidades de aprendizaje y una I.A bastante avanzada, además de poseer una gran base de datos y una conexión directa con todos los archivos digitalizados en Piltover- dijo Thomas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los Vastayas al unísono.

-Es una personita que sabe mucho y vive en su cabeza-aclaró Jason.

-Oh, por eso tu cabeza es tan extraña-dijo Rakan queriendo tocar el área de metal y la prótesis que tenía por ojo Thomas.

-No lo toques-exclamó Thomas mientras empujaba la mano de Rakan lejos de su cara. Rakan lo vio con ojos de perrito pero se alejó cuando este encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegó al lugar dónde se suponía que deberían estar, pero sólo encontré ramas rotas y el barro removido como si hubieran arrastrado algo, o a alguien.

-Interesante-dijo Amira mientras escrutaba el sitio completo -el barro tiene una "forma"-

-Tienes razón- dijo Wukong mientras observaba que el barro parecía haber sido formado como si solo hubiera caído agua en un área en específico, esta tenía una forma dispareja pero terminaba con lo que parecían ser tres líneas asimétricas que terminaban de la nada –Al parecer sólo está en ciertas zonas en específico-

-Pero parece que arrastraron algo por aquí- Amira señaló una zona por donde las hojas parecían haberse apartado para dejar pasar algo, tras lo cual se subió a su caballo y siguió el rastro.

Luego de un tiempo cabalgando llegaron hasta una cabaña en medio del bosque, no se veían más edificaciones cerca así que entraron en su interior con cuidado de que no fuese alguna trampa. Dentro encontraron varias piedras con cadenas pero no mucho más.

-Señora- llamo Wukong desde el exterior.

-Ya voy -dijo Amira a pesar de sentirse un poco extraña pues nunca antes le habían dicho "señora".

-Encontré un rastro- añadió el Vastaya mientras movía unas hojas.

-Que te dice el rastro- preguntó Amira.

-No lo sé, no hablo rastronés-respondió Wukong

Amira se llevó una mano a la cara ante la situación- Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿Qué cosa crees que dejo el rastro?-

-Fue un humano -dijo Wukong para después lamer la huella -Grande y pesado -comió una pizca de tierra del suelo- Es reciente, deben estar cerca. Y se fue por allí -añadió señalando un sitio que parecía al azar.

-Perfecto, en marcha-exclamó Amira subiendo al caballo y dirigiéndose a la dirección señalada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Está tardando mucho dijo Levi mientras se sentaba en el techo de una caravana, miró el horizonte falta aproximadamente media hora para el anochecer. Finalmente no se preocupó, sabía que Amira podía cuidarse sola y también estaba con ese Vastaya.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todo el grupo de Nights se movía bordeando el rio. Seguían las indicaciones de Ahri a medida que se acercaban a un pueblo dónde seguramente pasaron, o pasarían, los comerciantes.

-Entonces no eres una súcubo-dijo la súcubo mientras detallaba el cuerpo de Ahri.

-Solo soy una especie de Vastaya que puede robar energía vital de quien quiera usando el sexo como una forma de acercamiento- explicó Ahri.

-Chicas no es por decir nada, pero podrían cargarme -intervino Nights- Mis piernas están agotadas aun después del descanso por el desmayo, correr a velocidades inhumanas no es bueno para las rodillas- añadió con sarcasmo.

-Camina y no seas perezoso- le reprochó la bailarina.

-Con ustedes no se puede ni hacer relleno decente- recrimino Nights.

-¿Relleno?- preguntó Ahri.

-No lo escuches, desde que vio en la televisión la historia de un tipo de que todo nuestra universo es inventado por un grupo de personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer no sé, se trastorno-explicó la súcubo.

-Y como explicas que haya hecho aquel flashback- dijo Nights

-No hiciste nada, solo dijiste eso y unas cosas más, te callaste 1 segundo y luego dijiste que lo explicaste todo-dijo la súcubo con molestia.

-¿Siempre discuten así?- preguntó Ahri.

-Casi siempre -respondió la bailarina.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! - exclamó Nights .

-Harene me lo cuenta todo- aclaró ella.

-Este será un viaje largo- murmuró Nights mientras pensaba en todas las discusiones que se venían.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tenemos que movernos con cuidado- dijo Xayah- en esta zona comienza a haber ninjas de la orden de las sombras-

-¿Orden de las sombras?- preguntó Jason

-Son una orden de ninjas que está dirigida por un tal Zed - comenzó a explicar Thomas- su maestro mato al anterior maestro de la orden Kinkou -esto sorprendió al detective pues parecía que quizás eso le seria de utilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- exclamó Xayah mientras le apuntaba con una pluma daga

-E.Y.E me lo dijo -explico tranquilo el detective.

-Ese aparato es muy útil- dijo Rakan -¡Que sabe sobre mí! Pues se debe saber mucho sobre el Gran Rakan –prosiguió, petulante

-¿Qué sabes de él E.Y.E?- preguntó el detective

- _"Nombre Rakan se apellida Magnifico. Conocido por realizar varios disturbios por toda Jonia y algunas partes de Aguasturbias. Suele estar acompañado por la asesina de Nombre Xayah, ambos son buscados por las autoridades jonias… no hay más datos disponibles"_ – Resono la femenina y robotica voz en la cabeza de Thomas, a lo que este repitió a los demas.

-¿Eso es todo? Por lo menos acertaron con lo del apellido- el tono de voz de Rakan dejó entrever una ligera decepción

-Calma, E.Y.E tiene la información que recolecta del archivo de Piltover, lo que descubre por su cuenta y lo que saca de mi memoria-

-¡Abajo!... -exclamo por lo bajo Xayah tirándose al suelo, tras lo cual todos la imitaron. Pasaron unas sombras a gran velocidad por las copas de los árboles, tras un rato en el suelo, y una vez se aseguraron de que era seguro, todos se levantaron.

-¿Quiénes fueron esos?-pregunto Karin.

-La orden de las sombras -cuando Xayah dijo eso los humanos se sorprendieron.

-Será mejor que no entremos más en su territorio si son tan fuertes como dices- dijo Thomas mientras le pedía a E.Y.E trazar la ruta más corta posible al próximo pueblo pero que no atravesara el territorio de la peligrosa orden.

-¿Le temen a la orden de las sombras novatos? Xayah y yo los hemos enfrentado antes- se lució Rakan.

-Si lo hemos enfrentado pero no en su territorio, debemos evitar una confronta…-Xayah se calló un segundo y después lanzo una pluma daga a lo que parecía ser la nada.

-Prepárense alguien nos encontró-dijo Rakan mientras algo de magia salía de su plumaje.

-Será mejor que esté preparado-exclamó Thomas mientras algo de magia arcana salía de su mano.

-¡Esperen es Amira!-exclamo un poco por lo bajo Karin.

-Tranquilos vengo en son de paz- dijo Amira mientras se acercaba en el caballo.

-Un gusto verte Amira-dijo Thomas mientras deshacía el hechizo.

-¿Viene con ustedes?-pregunto Xayah.

-Si viene con nosotros-respondió Jason.

-Que hacen aquí, este territorio es peligroso, me sorprende que sigan vivos -dijo Wukong mientras bajaba de un árbol- Un momento, ustedes son los Vastaya que luchan contra los humanos-

-Si ¿Quién pregunta?-dijo Xayah con desconfianza de los recién llegados.

-Yo soy Wukong, el rey mono y uno de los últimos maestros del Wuju- dijo el hombre mono con una sonrisa.

-No hay mucho tiempo para presentaciones, debemos ir al campamento, seguramente Nights ya debe estar allá- les interrumpió Amira con una ligera sonrisa de alivio por haber encontrado a 3 de los 4 desaparecidos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(**

-Será lo mejor-concluyó Thomas.

-¿Ellos también nos ayudarán?- preguntó Xayah.

-Si -respondió Thomas, a lo que Xayah asintió- Ahora vámonos de aquí -todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se alejaron del borde de tan peligroso territorio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Amira, volviste y trajiste al detective inútil- dijo Levi sonriente.

-Sí, logre encontrar a los demás. ¿Nights no ha aparecido? -preguntó Amira mientras se bajaba del caballo.

-No, aunque si tuviera que adivinar diría que está muerto- respondió Levi tranquilamente.

-No hay que suponer lo peor- dijo Thomas sin prestarle atención a la provocaciones de Levi

-¿No tienen idea de donde puede estar?- habló Jason mientras se acercaba. En ese momento Levi se percató de algo.

-¿Y esos dos qué?- dijo refiriéndose a Rakan y Xayah quienes estaban disfrazados de humanos.

-Son personas con las que tenemos objetivos en común- aclaró Thomas tranquilamente.

-Por mi bien- dijo Levi -¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Esperar a que aparezca mano de hierro o seguir avanzando?-

-Es de noche, pero si nos movemos rápido llegaremos al pueblo en una hora- explicó Amira.

-Me parece que ya se adelantaron- dijo Thomas viendo como los mercantes restantes recogían todo.

-Si, eso parece-dijo Amira para después notar como Wukong se subía al techo de una caravana-¿Qué haces?-preguntó.

-Una conocida mía está cerca y parecer estar acompañada por alguien que estuvo con ustedes-dijo este mientras olía con fuerza el aire.

-Perfecto, de mono a sabueso- bromeó Levi.

-Por aquí-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, todos caminaron tras él.

-¿Lo seguiremos, es decir como sabemos que Nights está con él?-pregunto Karin.

-La pestilencia de su amigo es muy distinguible aun desde tan lejos-dijo Wukong.

-Que alguien me explique cómo se convirtió en un sabueso-dijo Levi viendo lo bizarro y tonto que sonaba seguir a un hombre mono a un bosque oscuro.

-Tengo un gran sentido del olfato, pero solo puedo distinguir olores fuertes a distancias grandes-explicó Wukong.

-Interesante Vastaya- murmuró Xayah tapada casi por completo por su capa.

Caminaron durante unos 12 minutos hasta que…

-¡Ahri!-exclamo Wukong mientras corría hacia su amiga.

-¿Kong?- pregunto Ahri escuchando su voz -¡Kong!- exclamo mientras corría a abrazar a su viejo amigo. Ambos se dieron un abrazo mientras todos veían la escena, menos Nights que estaba dormido.

-Son las chicas de la anterior vez pero ¿Dónde está Nights?-preguntó Jason.

-Está durmiendo-dijo Harene mientras lo soltaba haciendo que este cayese al suelo ruidosamente.

-¡AHH!-exclamo Nights al golpear el suelo-¡POR QUE, QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO!... ah sí, ya me acordé-

-Nights colega qué bueno que sigas vivo- dijo Levi con una sonrisa apenas distinguible por la capucha.

-Chicos que bueno verlos- dijo Nights como si nada.

-¿Ese es otro de los suyos?- pregunto Xayah.

-Sí, y dile a tu hermano que deje de temblar, así me pone nervioso- dijo Thomas pues Rakan estaba temblando de forma ligera.

-Es que llevo mucho tiempo sin decir nada-dijo Rakan a lo que su novia solo rodo los ojos- Además ella no es mi hermana… es mi novia-dijo lo último con mucha galantería.

-¡Oh!-exclamo Nights- No lo he presentado adecuadamente, amigos ellas son Neopolitan y Harene -presentó a sus amigos sus dos acompañantes.

-Levi, un gusto señoritas-dijo mientras se acercaba a besar la mano de Harene con galantería.

-Levi no hay tiempo para ligar-dijo Amira de forma sarcástica- Debemos volver al campamento ya deben estar por salir-

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Thomas mientras veía el cielo estrellado y sin la contaminación lumínica que acostumbraba en Piltover. Poco después emprendieron la marcha.

-Ahri ¿nos acompañas?-pregunto Wukong notando que su amiga no avanzaba con el grupo.

-No debo estar mucho tiempo con los humanos, no quiero volver a caer en mis instintos primitivos-explicó Ahri con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tranquila no dejare que eso pase-dijo Wukong mientras le ofrecía su mano para que los acompañase.

-Lo hare, pero promete cuidarme-murmuró Ahri mientras tomaba su mano.

-Lo juro-dijo Wukong.


	8. Nuevos Rumbos 1,7-Thomas

El grupo había finalmente vuelto al poblado, tras una caminata lenta en la que cada uno fue hablando acerca de sus vidas y otras hierbas. Thomas se limito a preguntar las dudas que tenía en la cabeza, como hacía de costumbre (Y, lo que también, lo volvía bastante insoportable), mientras que daba vagas respuestas a lo que los prójimos le decían, y contando cortos relatos de dudosa veracidad. El tiempo se les había pasado rápidamente mientras caminaban, y para cuando volvieron al pequeño poblado, el sol ya había caído.

-Mañana tomaremos un barco hasta las costas del próximo islote, y de ahí nos dirigiremos a Raikkon –acotó Amira, la cual parecía tener un excelente sentido de la ubicación. Los demás simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, confiando en su compañera.

El detective se apartó del grupo como siempre solía hacer, y recorrió por su cuenta el pequeño poblado. Realmente era pequeño, podía contar unas 13 casas, y algún que otro negocio, en su mayoría de pescado o productos del mar. Se acercó a la costa que era bañada por el mar del estrecho que separaba las islas Jonianas, mientras se ponía un cigarro en la boca, para variar.

 _Es bastante curioso_ Pensó _De un lado, grandes cantidades de agua, y por el otro, un verde bosque que parecía no tener fin_

Siguió fumando plácidamente mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, y se ponía a apreciar el cielo azul. Era un gran aficionado de la astronomía. De niño solía salir con su padre de la utópica Piltover para tener un cielo libre de contaminación lumínica, para luego tirarse en el verde césped a observar la hermosa bóveda de estrellas que tenía Runaterra. Claro que no podía ubicar todas las constelaciones que veía en su hogar, ya que al encontrarse Jonia, más al norte, el cielo parecía haberse movido. Pero bien podía ver la constelación del Gran Protector. Sonrió al encontrarla, ya que las leyendas contaban que había una relación entre esta y las místicas tierras Jonianas.

Fascinado, volvió a bajar la mirada y voltearse, para ver como la otra piltoviana del grupo lo observaba cruzada de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Este se acercó a la joven, aún con ambos brazos en su gabardina. Una vez cerca de esta tomó el cigarro que llevaba en la boca y tras sacar el humo hacia un lado, lo puso en un lugar en el que sabía que no molestaría el olor a su compañera.

-Veo que le gusta el cielo nocturno de Jonia, detective.-

-La noche en general me encanta – contestó- Las estrellas solo me recuerdan que por más poder que pueda llegar a tener, seguiré siendo igual de insignificante.-

-Es una buena filosofía –se acerco a su lado, pero mirando en dirección contraria, algo que hizo voltearse al joven. Ninguno se dirigió la mirada, ambos apreciaban el hermoso cielo- Aunque supongo que tener poder y asegurarte una buena vida tampoco está nada mal.-

-Tampoco digo eso – dijo dando una calada a su cigarro, y soltando el humo por la nariz mientras hablaba- Pero el universo seguirá siendo la barrera máxima para todo mortal.-

-Seamos sinceros –dijo casi interrumpiéndolo, muy tajante- Tu y yo somos los más sensatos en este grupo. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo al decir que es imposible que venzamos una dimensión alienígena entera.-

El detective frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se salió de sus cabales. Cerró ambos ojos y prosiguió - Sé que tienes razón, Amira –suspiró - No lo dije antes para no desmotivar al equipo, pero no me cabe duda que tenemos un 99,99% de probabilidades de perder. Es decir, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? En nuestra primera pelea juntos, literalmente nos salvamos gracias al Deus ex del grandullón.-

La contraria dirigió su mirada al suelo, mientras también colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos- Eres alguien sensato, Thomas –el detective sonrió un poco, hasta entonces no había oído que Amira lo llamase por su nombre. Se sentía extraño… cálido de alguna forma.

-De todas formas, algo podremos hacer –prosiguió el piltoviano- Los targonitas han estado luchando contra ellos por siglos. Quizá no podamos vencer al Vacio, pero podríamos… sellarlo –esto llamo la atención de la joven, quien miro al detective algo extrañada - No sé, no me mires así. Solo quería decir algo heroico –ambos soltaron una carcajada tonta, mientras cerraban los ojos.-

Se quedaron hablando algunos minutos más, mientras la noche seguía cayendo sobre ellos. En otro lado del poblado, en una pequeña cantina, el resto del equipo parecía haberse reunido a parlotear un poco. Jason y Levi se encontraban en una competición de tragos, mientras eran observados por los demás, a excepción de Ahri y Wukong quienes se encontraban en el techo del lugar hablando a solas de cada uno. El vikingo llevaba 5 jarras, mientras que el noxiano 4 y media. La joven maga hacia apuestas mientras que por otra parte el zaunita apostaba con sus compañeras cuanto tiempo resistirían sin vomitar. 6, 7, 8… ¡9! 9 jarras resistió el grandullón, pero no por no poder seguir, sino debido a que su contrincante había soltado todo lo que había comido en el día en la séptima jarra. El resto grito con alegría por el freljordiano, vitoreando su hazaña, mientras que Levi seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Una alegre música empezó a sonar un poco después, a lo que los que se encontraban en las mesas se pusieron a bailar a su ritmo, mientras los miembros del equipo ayudaban al noxiano a ponerse de pie una vez más.

Pero no hubo manera, este no podía dar dos pasos sin volverse a caer, así que lo sentaron en su asiento, en donde no tardó mucho en caer dormido. Un camarero se apuró a limpiar el desastre causado por el joven mientras los demás seguían hablando en la mesa. Xayah y Rakan (sobre todo este último) se encontraban en el trance musical que resultaba en su baile, llamando la atención de todos. Luego de una reprimenda de la chica debido a esto, ambos pararon y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, mientras el joven discutía de todo de como no lo dejo seguir siendo fabuloso. A pesar de la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, Jason apenas parecía estar afectado, ya que se pidió otra jarra más. Harene parecía cortejarlo un poco, mientras que la joven hechicera fruncía el ceño de una forma muy tierna. Parecía haberse encariñado bastante con el grandullón. Por otra parte, Night y Neopolitan hablaban de cómo la chica había acertado con el pronóstico, y como el zaunita no quería darle su dinero.

La noche había empezado a refrescar, y los dos piltovianos se encontraban caminando por los cortos senderos del pueblo. Ambos habían empezado a sentir el frio, que incluso llegaba a ser visible en sus respiraciones. Claro que ambos estaban bien abrigados y no les afectaba demasiado, por no decir prácticamente nada. Hablaban de sus vidas pasadas, aunque el detective era astuto; no pensaba revelar datos relevantes y mucho menos cosas que puedan ser usadas en su contra. Tenía un presentimiento de que la joven también lo hacía, lo cual al contrario de enojarle, le daba bastante satisfacción saber que alguien pensaba similar a él, y claro, también le picaba la curiosidad de quien era realmente aquella misteriosa chica.

Thomas era alguien relativamente cerrado, realmente sus pocos amigos eran compañeros de oficio, lo cual lo hacía pensar en lo monótona que era su vida.

-… Aunque no siempre fue así –le conto el policía- Hubo una época en la que realmente podía decir que era feliz, en la que no todo era mi trabajo –la chica lo miro de reojo, le parecía curioso que le dijese eso tan de repente ya que que no parecía hablar tanto de él hasta entonces- Fue cuando aún estaba con ella.-

-¿Ella?-

-Julia… mi antigua novia –un tono de melancolía, el cual también era visible en su rostro, se presento en su hablar- Era una joven tan llena de amor. A ella no le importaba que fuese un patán al que no le interesaba realmente lo que era su vida. Siempre veía algo bueno en las estupideces que hacía, realmente era alguien que me cambiaba el semblante.-

-Ya veo… -le replicó- Siempre que una relación termina uno recuerda más los buenos momentos y la separación se vuelve más dolo…-

-Nosotros no nos separamos –la interrumpió- Ella… -no quiso continuar, pero la joven lo entendió todo. Esta lo miró a la cara, observando a alguien desanimado, casi al borde de llorar.

-Lo entiendo… Lamento haber insinuado eso –volteó su mirada al frente, con un extraño sentimiento de empatía.

-No, está bien, tu no lo sabías realmente –volvió a sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo. No había vuelto a fumar desde aquella pequeña charla a las costas del mar, pero aquella situación lo había llevado al tabaco una vez más- De todas formas pasó hace bastante.-

Ambos se quedaron callados algunos segundos más, mientras el detective caminaba con su mirada hacia el suelo, aun con un leve sabor de tristeza en sus labios. Su simple mención había traído a su mente muchos buenos recuerdos. La imagen de la joven mencionada lo invadió mentalmente, lo desbordó de felicidad, pero también de una impotencia enorme. Su sonrisa… podía verla en cada recuerdo que tenía de ella. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su ojo natural, el cual afortunadamente estaba del lado contrario de la joven. Se limpió el rastro que había dejado con su mano, y volvió a sacar el cigarro de su boca, al tiempo que el humo escapaba de ésta. Sólo fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que, contradiciendo a lo que quería hacer, su pasado había escapado de sus labios.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que se cruzaron con Jason, quien caminaba solitariamente y con expresión de estar pensando algo seriamente.

-Vaya, veo que los he encontrado, par de tortolitos –el gigante esbozó una sonrisa amigable, pero por otra parte, el semblante de sus compañeros parecía aún triste, sobretodo el del detective. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al verlos, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Estuvimos hablando un poco –contestó Amira- Veo que te has quedado solo.-

-Así es, los demás ya se han dirigido al campamento para dormir. Quería despejar mi mente antes de acostarme, y pasear siempre me ha ayudado – se rascó la nuca suavemente antes de volver a hablar - Aunque su "Un poco" se transformo en 2 horas.-

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos; efectivamente habían pasado 2 horas hablando, lo cual les pareció extraño, no parecía haber transcurrido tanto tiempo. Un cierto rubor cubrió las mejillas de los jóvenes, que parecían haberse perdido en el tiempo en sus relatos.

-Supongo que es bastante tarde, creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir –habló Thomas.

-Tienes razón, el barco zarpará al mediodía y tenemos que estar bien despiertos para entonces –Amira le devolvía la charla, una vez más- ¿Tu qué dices grandullón?

-Yo solo digo que no veo hora de pegar las pestañas –y sin decir nada más, los tres se dirigieron hasta el campamento donde se alojaba la caravana en la que vinieron.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, los guerreros llegaron al lugar, y tras unos saludos, marcharon a sus respectivos espacios. Thomas y Amira se encontraban relativamente en la misma "habitación", aunque Levi también estaba entre ellos. Soltaron una carcajada que ahogaron en sus manos al ver que este había vomitado sobre el suelo en el que estaba acostado, completamente tendido sobre aquella asquerosa sustancia.

Tras un amigable apretón de manos y una mirada cómplice se acostaron, y tras unos minutos de silencio, ambos cayeron dormidos.

" _Todo estaba destruido… todo su alrededor. Thomas se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, agarrando su nunca mientras las lagrimas caían de su ojo aun humano, mientras que el otro, con un enorme tajo de arriba abajo, se encontraba prácticamente destruido._

 _El fuego se estaba en cada dirección a la que dirigiese la mirada… unas llamas de color verdoso. Miro sus manos, completamente manchadas de sangre y ceniza. Sus ropas se encontraban destruidas, mientras un extraño aura del mismo color lo envolvía por completo._

 _Podía verlos bien. Los cadáveres de lo que supuso eran sus compañeros se encontraban por todas partes. También había algunos que no llegaba a reconocer. Calcinados, y desfigurados, otros simplemente tirados a lo largo de lugar. Una figura se alzaba a sus espaldas, mientras la sombra que esta provocaba lo dejaba en la penumbra completamente_.

 _-¿Ahora ves de lo que tu poderoso don es capaz?_

 _-No quiero esto… No quiero esta tortura… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!_

 _-Yo no he hecho nada, Thomas. Tú eres el único causante de todo_

 _Lentamente se levantó del suelo, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su ojo. Su visión era borrosa. Cuando volteó a ver a esa figura, ya no se encontraba allí. En su lugar, la silueta de aquella misteriosa chica a lo lejos, de espaldas. Su pelo gris azulado era lo más visible. Ella no había sido, ¿Pero por que seguía con vida después de lo ocurrido?_

 _Su mano derecha tapaba su ojo Hextech, o lo que este había sido. Por otra parte, su brazo izquierdo, con su palma abierta, se dirigía a la joven. Lentamente, cojeando debido a un increíble dolor que sentía en sus rodillas, se iba acercando. Era el límite._

 _-A-mira... Amira… -Decían sus labios, mientras seguía su rumbo- Lo siento… Lo arruine todo, lo destruí todo…Tienes que matarme._

 _La joven no parecía inmutarse ¿Siquiera había oído lo que había dicho? El fuego deslumbraba su ojo, aun cristalino debido a las lágrimas. Un enorme mar de emociones lo invadieron al caer al suelo debido a un tropiezo. Apretó sus puños contra la arena, y se volteo mirando al estrellado cielo… al hermoso cielo. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

 _Volvió a pestañar… Ella estaba allí, extendiéndole la mano. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de su ojo. Después de todo lo que ocasionó, ella aun le extendía la mano. Pudo ver bien su rostro… esa maldita sonrisa. Sus ojos expresaban la tristeza de haberlo hecho, pero sus labios decían otra cosa ¿Por qué lo hacía?_

 _-Nada está perdido, Thomas. No temas_

 _-Mátame…_

 _-Jamás lo haría_

 _-No hay vuelta atrás después de esto. Hemos llegado tan lejos y yo tan solo…_

 _-Ellos siguen ahí. Levántate, todavía tenemos una dimensión que destruir_

 _Su mano parecía cada vez acercarse más y más a la suya, pero realmente era la suya que se alzaba para tomarla. Finalmente, la agarró. Millones de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza de repente, imágenes que no tenían sentido en ese momento. Finalmente, un lugar completamente oscuro._

 _Él estaba sentado en el centro del todo, aunque era un infinito, realmente no había un centro. Se encontraba solitariamente en una silla, mientras miraba a la nada, completamente curado, como si nada de lo anterior parecía haber ocurrido realmente. Su rostro parecía molesto, aunque más que nada impaciente._

 _Una puerta parecía haber sido abierta de la nada misma, mostrando en sus adentros un páramo completamente contrario a este, totalmente blanco. La figura de aquella joven, una vez más estaba ahí. Se levantó para recibirla, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a esta y le extendió la mano, la cual fue agradablemente estrechada._

 _-Te estaba esperando, tardaste más de lo que creía_

 _-Eres un idiota -dijo mientras el contrario sonreía, a lo que esta soltaba una carcajada- Tu llegaste muy temprano_

 _-Quizá tengas razón_

 _-Vaya, ¿Con que el gran detective Lucius por fin le da razón a alguien que no sea él? ¡Qué honrada me siento!_

 _-Solo cállate y ven -volvió a decir el joven, aun entre risas- Tenemos cosas que hacer_

 _Cuando la joven cruzo la puerta, un gran flash de luz encegueció al muchacho. Ahora solo veía su rostro. El rostro con el que soñaba desde hace 7 años desde su partida. Su pelo, corto como de costumbre. Sus ojos, de un verde hermoso, la vida misma. Su sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa, a la que falló. Estaban frente a frente, nada más se interponía entre ellos. Todo era tan perfecto. Solo Julia y él. Lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras el sonreía simpáticamente. La agarraba suavemente de sus anchas caderas, mientras que esta lo sostenía delicadamente por los hombros, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos de fina seda. Parecían bailar una balada, de esas que son para besarse sin parar. La chica dirigió sus ojos a este, mientras lentamente abría su boca, parecía una eternidad._

 _-¿Tuviste un mal sueño, verdad? -la sonrisa desapareció del semblante del piltoviano. Todo se derrumbó en menos de un suspiro"_

Thomas se levanto y se sentó rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba acostado. Se encontraba sudado completamente, sin su camisa ni gabardina, con su torso al aire. Miro a ambos lados, mientras veía que su compañera se había despertado hacía unos segundos, ya que esta ya estaba acomodando su pequeño rincón. No había ni señales de Levi, quien parecía haberse levantado tiempo antes. Al escuchar la desesperada respiración de Thomas al despertar, la joven volteo a verlo, un poco sorprendida.

-Ah, buenos días detective, veo que ya se despertó –Amira observo al muchacho, que aun estaba un poco agitado, a la vez que este dirigía su rostro en dirección a la chica- Parece que tuvo una pesadilla, ¿Todo bien?

Las extrañas imágenes que había visto hace unos segundos volvieron a la cabeza de Thomas. Recordaba el paramo destruido, el infinito oscuro, la balada romántica… Todo parecía tan raro entonces. Miró mejor a Amira. Volvió a verla en su cabeza, extendiéndole la mano. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente, y finalmente se despabilo del todo.

-Si… fue algo extraño –contestó con un tono que parecía agitado y a la vez somnoliento- Pero estoy bien, tranquila.-

-¿Y quien dijo que me estaba preocupando? –El tono gracioso con el que había hecho el comentario, hacía notar el evidente sarcasmo- Alístate princesa, en unos minutos tenemos que irnos.-

La joven se marchó del lugar, dejando a Thomas completamente solo, con un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad por lo que había visto. Aquellas visiones volvían a su mente, mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Destapó su rostro para dirigir su mirada a la camisa de traje que se encontraba tirada al lado de donde este estuvo durmiendo, junto a su oscura gabardina. Tras unos segundos más de reflexión, la tomó y empezó a vestirse.

Una vez con sus ropas puestas, el detective camino en dirección a sus compañeros, que se hallaban reunidos ya a las cercanías del muelle del pequeño poblado. No se le dificulto mucho llegar hasta allí, pero tras dar unos pasos se dio cuenta de la obviedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Agua… -recito con un cierto tono de molestia al hundir su bota izquierda en un charco mientras caminaba hacia sus aliados. Miro hacia el cielo para arquear una ceja; las nubes poblaban todo el cielo, y una inminente tormenta era palpable en el aire- Sera mejor que ese barco nos lleve rápido hacia donde sea que vayamos -Decidió ignorar sus propias conclusiones acerca del evidente destino que se les avecinaba, y siguió avanzando hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Tras unos fugaces segundos llego hasta el resto del equipo, y tras unos pequeños saludos hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer; ignorar al mundo. Todos hablaban entre ellos con gran jolgorio, pero el simplemente parecía no estar en la misma onda. Saco un cigarro y sin más empezó a fumarlo mientras miraba al nublado cielo. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba en otro lado. Seguía preguntándose a sí mismo que se había significado aquel sueño. Una vez más, la imagen del rostro de Amira estirando su mano volvió a su cabeza, al igual que el de Julia. Solo la casi-caída del tabaco que tenía en la boca lo devolvió a la mente, mientras notaba que Karin intentaba llamar su atención estirando tiernamente (según el) la parte trasera de su gabardina.

-Sr. Thomas –la dulce voz de la pequeña hechicera llegaba a los oídos del mismo, aunque lo estuvo llamando los últimos 10 segundos- Debemos subir al bote, el resto ya está en ello y usted se quedó calculando el clima

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del piltoviano- Tienes razón, apurémonos –dio el primer paso hacia el barco en cuestión, al tiempo que la chica seguía su andar.

Era un navío mediano, casi como Thomas se lo imaginaba. El día anterior había estado calculando la distancia desde su posición hasta Raikkon, y al no ser tan larga no se necesitaría un gran bote. Tampoco era excesivamente una miniatura, lo justo y lo necesario. Una vez todos adentro, el capitán se les presento. Era bastante occidental para ser un joniano. Varios rasgos freljordianos, un corto cabello rubio aunque tapado por una boina blanca, un ojo completamente pálido mientras que el otro era su antípoda exacta. Su cuerpo parecía bien tallado, como se lo imaginaria de un marinero respetable, aunque lo que más llamaba su atención era su baja estatura. Sus ropas, del mismo color que su boina, estaban medianamente pegadas a su torso.

-Es un gusto, camaradas –una voz gruesa y rasposa salió de las fauces del hombre de los océanos- Soy el capitán Ahab Rägnir, y espero que sean bienvenidos a "Caprichosa" –se posó en una de las paredes que salían de lo que parecía era la cabina del navío.

-Un gusto, capitán –Jason se adelantó a todos, estrechándole la mano, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su semblante

Las presentaciones de cada uno no se hicieron esperar. En estos días se había presentado al menos 4 veces y había conocido más gente que en los últimos 6 meses en su tierra natal. No quiso causar más escándalo, y tras unos minutos en los que el marinero les presentaba todo el barco y la tripulación, se dirigió a la que se le fue indicada era su camarote. Pequeño era la mejor forma de describirlo. Una cama de dos pisos, la cual sabía compartía con el zaunita, y unos muebles también muy pequeños que ocupaban el poco espacio que sobraba.

Tomo la iniciativa y se sentó en la cama de abajo. Le temía a las alturas, dormir en la cama superior sería prácticamente una tortura para él. Otra vez, las imágenes de aquellos extraños viajes oníricos hicieron eco en su memoria. Recordaba la ceniza de los páramos calcinados, la sangre que bañaba sus manos, ya eterna oscuridad de la habitación en la que solo se hallaba esa silla. Había tenido sueños extraños antes, y ninguno realmente le había significado nada antes. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora sí? Era eso, eso que se encontraba en todas esas visiones y sabía que estaban aunque no lo haya visto directamente. Bajo la manga izquierda de su brazo y miro directamente a su muñeca, unas venas eran visibles al igual que un tendón.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le interesaba. Centro más su mirada en dicho lugar, mientras sentía como toda su energía y su mana se centraban en aquel punto. Una marca, del mismo color que sus hechizos, empezó a ser visible en su brazo. Parecía haber sido hecha con un tatuaje, pero realmente había nacido con ella, solo que aparecía en contadas ocasiones. Parecía tener la forma del rostro de un lobo, rodeado con algo semejante al fuego. La Marca de la Casa Lucius. Estaba en todas esas visiones, no la había visto, pero sabía que así era. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral; ¿Y si quizás esos sueños, eran más que simplemente imágenes aleatorias en su cabeza? ¿Y si realmente eran premoniciones?

Aquella marca, que siempre lleva oculta en su piel gracias a su magia, le daba pavor. Le recordaba el pasado desalmado de su familia, y a su vez, un futuro que sentía era inevitable para él. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, proveniente de su ojo aun humano. ¿Por qué lloraba? Realmente nada le había traído un sentimiento de tristeza necesariamente. Sin embargo, allí estaba aquella cristalina gota salada, recorriendo la parte lateral de su rostro. Su concentración desapareció al limpiársela con su brazo derecho, y con ella su marca volvió a desaparecer. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado para despabilarse. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y estiro su rostro, creando una extraña mueca. Se decidió en bajar de la cama, y tras acomodarse una vez más la manga de su brazo, decidió salir a tomar aire.

No tenía con exactitud un estatus de cuál era la hora en la que se encontraba en ese momento, pero supuso que rondaban las 13:30 de la tarde. El pasillo era oscuro, apenas una lámpara de vela alumbraba el tramo en el que su habitación, cerca de la salida hacia la popa de la nave, se encontraba. Miro hacia la izquierda; la nada misma. Esa parte era más extensa, y a su vez más oscura. Podía ver una abertura en una de las paredes, la cual supuso llevaba a un piso inferior del bote. Volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha, y se sorprendió de ver al capitán Ahab hablando con alguien, o bueno, eso suponía, ya que la persona se encontraba detrás de una pared y se ocultaba de la visión del detective. Frunció el seño, le pareció algo sospechoso ya que estos parecían hablar en un tono bajo para que no los oyesen (y lo cual lograban, ya que el piltoviano no lograba oír ni una palabra), además de la extraña locación que habían decidido para entablar charla. Sus sospechas se levantaron más y más al ver que el misterioso sujeto le extendía algo al capitán. Eso sí pudo verlo bien; un fajo de billetes. Se tomó el tiempo de contarlos uno por uno, y tras guardarlos en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón, le estrecho la mano, marchando hacia algún otro lado.

Thomas se volteo rápidamente, y tras un largo suspiro, poso sus manos en sus preciados bolsillos y marcho en dirección contraria del capitán. Salido ya de la penumbra de aquel pasillo, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, que para variar, seguía nublado. Odiaba las nubes ya que no le permitían apreciar al cielo, por lo que sus cejas cayeron hasta sus ojos, con una mueca de descontento. Tal vez debería ver el estado de sus compañeros, pero un extraño sentimiento de no querer hacer nada lo estaba invadiendo. Aun así, poso sus ojos en como Jasón se encontraba hablando con Night de alguna cosa que probablemente no era de su interés. Lo que si podía escuchar era el sonido de las olas chocando contra la parte delantera del barco, la constante actividad de los marineros haciendo trabajos, y también como la chica Vastaya reprendía a su novio por alguna razón, lo cual le provoco una risa tonta.

Se posó en una de las barandas que delimitaban el barco, para impedir que la gente se cayese al océano. Saco un cigarro, y como de costumbre empezó a fumarlo. Ahora no solo había nubes, sino niebla. Era un horrible día sinceramente, y no sería sorpresa si se pusiese a llover.

 _Me pregunto cómo se orientaran con esta niebla_ Se preguntaba en su cabeza el muchacho, hasta sentir una presencia a su lado; era Amira. Parecía estar buscando algo de él, ya que en los primeros días no le había prestado casi atención y ahora incluso se le acercaba para hablar.

-Fumando, para variar –dijo con un tono sarcástico la joven, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y miraba al frente, aunque poco podía ver con esa niebla

-Ayuda a desestresarme –contesto- además, es bastante adictivo.

-Se inventaron para eso, para que los pobres diablos malgasten su dinero y de paso estén más cerca de la muerte –su tono había cambiado, ahora parecía más desalmada- Sin embargo, tus habilidades rompen un poco el sistema… bueno, exceptuando la parte de la muerte –una sonrisa adorno su rostro, como para hacerla un poco más macabra.

Thomas decidió evitar la confrontación y tomo su tiempo para contestar, sabía bien que eso era cierto, pero el tabaco era el tabaco, prácticamente era esclavo de el- Por cierto, no le digas a nadie, pero vi al capitán hablando con alguien.

-No me sorprende, se supone que un capitán debe saber todo acerca de su tripulación, ¿No? –el sarcasmo afloraba en esa última duda

-No creo que haya sido alguien del barco en si –explico- Le extendió dinero a ese viejo. Además, por la forma en la que los encontré hablando, parece que intentaban hacerlo lo más clandestinamente posible.

-Ya veo… -musito la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿Tienes algo en mente de que puede ser?

-No realmente. Podría ser cualquier cosa –el tono de voz de Thomas se relajó, al tiempo que soltaba el humo contenido dentro de su boca- pero deberíamos estar alerta de lo que sea.

Si bien Amira no produjo ningún sonido, el detective supo bien que esta había asentido con la cabeza. Las horas empezaron a correr de a poco, y el día empezó a ser devorado por la inminente noche. Una campana sonó por todo el barco a las 8, indicando que la cena estaba siendo servida en el comedor del barco, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la nave. Tiene 4, sin contar a la planta baja. 2 por encima de esta, y otros 2, con los camarotes y un almacén de cosas por debajo. Habían hecho pastas y carne de distintos tipos para la comida, obviamente en gran abundancia. Fácilmente había unas 80 personas en aquel navío. Al "equipo" se le había asignado una mesa única, en la que nadie los molestaba. Era curioso que así fuera puesto que aquel comedor tenía mesas enormes en las que el resto de la tripulación comía.

El detective había pedido al cocinero quien le sirvió que no ponga mucho en su plato. Más que nada ya que por alguna razón, no tenía tanto apetito (incluso habiendo comido poco y nada en todo el día). En aquel momento no estaba seguro si era por las sospechas que tenía sobre el capitán del barco, o por los sueños que había tenido. Una vez termino de devorar su plato, se quedó sentado junto a sus compañeros, aunque pareciese alienado del resto ya que no les dirigía la palabra a no ser que estos le hablasen directamente.

¿Realmente el capitán estaba planeando algo o simplemente su cabeza había formulado aquella teoría por la falta de casos que resolver? Tenía sus dudas por aquel hombre de rasgos eslavos, pero estar con sus compañeros le daba un cierto aire de tranquilidad. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos habían sido seleccionados por el mismo dios protector del planeta para derrotar una dimensión extraterrestre. Estaban capacitados para derrotar a cualquier cosa que pudiesen encontrarse.

Sí, quizá esto era una trampa, quizá no les había ido muy bien en los anteriores enfrentamientos juntos, pero confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades y en las de sus compañeros. Los minutos se le hacían eternos en aquel lugar, y el sueño empezaba a apresarlo una vez más. Las ojeras eran algo común en su rostro, después de todo, la rutina, el trabajo excesivo y el largo tiempo despierto eran su pan de cada día. Pero en estos últimos días había empezado a dormir más de lo debido, y su cuerpo empezaba a desentenderse con él. Poco a poco, la gente empezaba a retirarse del lugar, y él fue el primero en despedirse de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su camarote. Quien sabe que harían estos, hasta que hora se quedarían despiertos, pero una vez llegadas las 22 su cuerpo simplemente le pedía descanso. _Llegaremos en la mañana_ Recordaba había dicho Amira mientras comían.

Entre bostezo y bostezo, su errante ser llego de una buena vez por todas a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y colgó su gabardina en una percha que había en un pequeño armario de la habitación. Desacomodo su corbata y finalmente se la saco. Si sabía que iba a estar mucho tiempo con la misma ropa, al menos hubiera llevado una mochila con otra muda para dormir. Aunque, que podía decir, era común que duerma con la ropa que usaba en el día, puesto que realmente su cuerpo era el que se quedaba dormido sin avisar. Decidió que sacarse la camisa era innecesario y finalmente se desplomo en el colchón. Era suave y como, casi que te invitaba a quedarte dormido. Se tapó descuidadamente con las sabanas, y sin esfuerzo alguno cayo dormido.

Esa noche no hubo sueño alguno, todo lo contrario. Una extraña sensación simplemente lo había levantado a la mitad de la noche, o eso suponía, ya que su recamara no tenía ventana alguna que le indicase la luminosidad del cielo. _¿Qué horas serán?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo en su cabeza, mientras tallaba sus ojos aun cerrados. Una cosa si podía saber, y era que estaba lloviendo. Las gotas que impactaban al barco, al igual que los truenos que inundaban sus oídos, y las olas que parecían gemir debido a la tormenta eran presentes. Se levantó de la cama. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al baño y hacer sus necesidades para poder seguir durmiendo. Al pararse, vio cómo su compañero ya yacía en la cama superior, de espaldas hacia él. Abrió lentamente la puerta evitando hacer sonido alguno para que pudiese dormir, y marcho en dirección al lugar en donde pueda orinar.

Salió del pasillo finalmente, y miro hacia ambos lados. Aquel pasillo daba directamente a la salida de los camarotes, y podía apreciar como el cielo seguía completamente nublado, de hecho, algunas gotas ya caían desde lo alto. Ignoro aquello y se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba a metros de su recamara. Hechas sus necesidades, lavo sus manos y volvió al pasillo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, y sintió su caja de cigarros. Una extraña necesidad le surgió de repente; tenía que salir a fumar. Aunque la prominente lluvia lo echaba para atrás (le gustaba, pero solo apreciarla), pero el tabaco lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía ir a las afueras de aquel pasillo, después de todo, no quería intoxicar al resto de tripulantes que allí dormían. El vaivén de la nave hacia que su caminar fuera algo extraño, pero llego a salir. Un estruendoso trueno inundo sus oídos, lo que le hizo cerrar ambos ojos. Llego a la salida (que daba al estribor del barco), y tras recordarse en el barandal, saco su cigarro y empezó a fumarlo tranquilamente.

El agua mojaba su cabello, le molestaba bastante aquello, pero mientras no apagara su puro no habría problema alguno. Decidió apreciar el cielo, aunque las nubes impedían la labor. Suspiro al no poder hacerlo y se voltio a ver el mar, quizá haya algo curioso. Poco y nada era lo que podía apreciarse, las olas dominaban el agua, y las gotas que caían como balas hacia este creaba un espectáculo por demás curioso. Un enorme relámpago ilumino todo el cielo de repente; pudo ver un bote medianamente grande, con otros que lo acompañaban llenos de gente. Le pareció bastante extraño, a tal punto de tallarse ambos ojos (si, incluido el robótico) para saber si aquello era verdad o solo un sueño.

-Oye E.Y.E –dijo por lo bajo- ¿Puedes activar mi visión nocturna?

- _"Por supuesto, señor"_ –le respondió aquella mujer robótica, y al instante, _se hizo la luz_

Sus vagas suposiciones se hicieron ciertas _¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?_ dijo para sí mismo, mientras golpeaba el barandal de barco, haciendo que su cigarro se cayera de paso. Era el capitán Ahab, con toda su tripulación. Lanzo insulto tras insulto al aire, mientras arrancaba pedazos de su alborotado cabello. Instantáneamente se voltio, en dirección a los pasillos, y evidentemente también a levantar a su compañero. Pateo la puerta y encendió la luz, intentando crear el máximo sonido posible. El barco parecía tambalearse en el agua, lo cual sumado al sueño de Thomas le dificultaba bastante mantenerse de pie.

-¡NIGHT! ¡NIGHT, TIENES QUE DESPERARTE! –gritaba desesperado, sin recibir respuesta alguna de su compañero. La nave volvió a estremecerse, haciendo que el detective callera- ¡MALDITO ZAUNIDA, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! –volvió a levantarse, se puso a un lado de su compañero. Lo tomo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en aquel momento, y tras un tironeo logro tirarlo de la cama, instantáneamente despertándolo.

-¡OYE MALDITO LOCO! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! –el joven se tomó la cabeza por el terrible golpe, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero, quien se estaba poniendo su ropa habitual

-Ese viejo de mierda nos traiciono –le respondía mientras apretaba su corbata- Nos abandonó en este barco sin rumbo en medio de la lluvia y marcho con toda su tripulación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hicieron todo eso mientras nosotros dormíamos, de tal forma que no nos despertamos? –Aquel comentario hizo que el detective frenara su labor de cambiarse- Vaya que son organizados.

-Como sea, necesito que uses tus habilidades de súper velocidad o como sea para despertar al resto –finalmente, se puso su gabardina al tiempo que la acomodaba, su par asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del suelo, y tras "toma carrera", salía disparado por la puerta, seguido por una estela de luz de neón rosado que lo acompañaba, y tras unos segundos desaparecía.

Sus conjeturas habían sido ciertas, incluso cuando pensó que no lo eran. Empezó a analizar la situación en su cabeza; los datos proporcionados por E.Y.E arrojaban que eran las 3 AM, estaban en medio del mar en dirección a Raikkon, y creo no hacía falta para ese punto decir que estaban en una tormenta eléctrica. Thomas cerró los ojos para intentar pensar en algo que hacer, pero aquella tormenta se lo impedía. Un trueno volvió a interrumpirlo, y decidido salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la proa del bote. La lluvia cada vez caía más fuerte, y su visión cada vez era menor. Intentaba atar los cabos sueltos. Bien, puede que el capitán los haya abandonado, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién era aquella persona con la que había estado hablando?

Su mirada se dirigía a sus compañeros, quienes venían corriendo (pero con cuidado de no resbalarse) a su dirección. Detrás de ellos, un agotado Night venía a un paso más lento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detective al tiempo que lo veía; a pesar de ser uno de los más revoltosos, había logrado perfectamente su cometido.

-¿Lo hice bien, poli? –pregunto, mientras tomaba aire y se tomaba los muslos

Thomas respondió con su pulgar levantado- Lo hiciste muy bien –la sonrisa se le fue devuelta por el joven, quien se sentía consentido.

-Muy bien idiota, ¿Cómo que nos abandonaron? –un gruñón Levi replicaba en contra del piltoviano, parecía que aun a pesar de tanta agua no se le pasaba el sueño.

-Pude verlo perfectamente –le contesto- Durante el día de ayer lo vi hablando con una silueta; parece que le dio algo a cambio de dejarnos morir –tomo su barbilla mientras miraba el suelo- Aunque hay algo que no termino de entender…

-¿Quién necesitaría que muriésemos? –le respondía Jason, completando su frase- No le hemos tocado el culo a nadie aun, sería extraño que ya nos hayamos ganado el odio de alguien…

-Yo no diría exactamente el odio, más bien el interés –una profunda voz hizo eco por los oídos de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, haciendo que se volteasen. Un ser extraño, que parecía ser un cuervo antropomórfico, con una cabeza más grande de lo normal, y vestido solo por una larga cama oscura que tapaba su torso. Sus ojos eran completamente monocromáticos, con la diferencia de que en vez de ser blancos y negros, eran negros con la córnea blanca. Una retorcida sonrisa parecía dibujarse en su enorme… ¿Pico?- Y veo que los tengo justo donde los quería.

Un enorme relámpago ilumino todo el lugar, mostrando que a ambos lados del hombre-cuervo, se encontraban los Vastaya cerdo con los que habían combatido. Fue ahí donde Thomas comprendió finalmente. Aquel tipo no era otro que…

-¡Percival! –le grito el detective mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice derecho

-Parece que me conoce, Sr. Lucius –contesto con un tono tranquilo el ave, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro- Percival Crusoe si quiere ser un poco más exacto

-Con que él es el traficante –le susurro Rakan a su pareja, sin quitar sus ojos de aquel otro Vastaya.

-Mis contactos me hablaron acerca de alguien con una habilidad muy especial, ¿Cómo me dijeron que era? Robusto, alto, con una gran barba…

-¡ALEJATE DE JASON! –le grito la pequeña hechicera, haciendo que algunos cerdos, y el mismo Percival soltaran una carcajada

-Ah sí, Jason, ese mismo. Entonces veo que no se equivocaron –una garra salió de entre sus capas, pero más que parecer su mano, parecía alguna especie de habilidad- Creo que tomare a pequeño J prestado por un tiempo, si no les molesta.

-Ni soñando, pajarraco – el mencionado avanzo de entre los demás, desenvainando lentamente su espada con una seria expresión en su rostro - Primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí. -

\- ¡Oh! Con gusto –la enorme y oscura mano salió disparada a una gran velocidad, deteniéndose al frente del bárbaro. Este intento cortarla con su espada, pero estirando uno de sus garras, toco su cabeza, haciendo que este literalmente se desmaye de la nada. Aquella sombría mano se estiro más, hasta poder agarrar al vikingo, y atraerlo hasta aquel Vastaya- Bien, tengo a quien quería. Veremos qué tanto de cierto tiene aquel modo berserker suyo, quizá me sea útil para encontrar el Polvo Rúnico, ¡Ustedes! –Grito este hacia sus subordinados- Ataquen al resto y háganles lo que quieran, intenten no manchar todo de sangre, tras lo cual desapareció rodeado por una especie de nube negra llevándose al bárbaro con él.

-¡JASON! –gritaron Karin y Night al unísono. Los cerdos comenzaron a avanzar en contra de estos, haciendo que todos tomen una posición defensiva.

Sin aquel oso, el equipo se había quedado sin su línea frontal _Y justo cuando el mono se va_ pensó Thomas, mientras hacía que su magia florezca de entre sus manos. Lanzo una bola hacia uno de los cerdos, quien vio como perdía su mano, gritando del dolor. Aun así, este se lanzó al detective, quien se defendía como podía. El par de Vastayas parecían bailar más que luchar; la gran química que había entre ellos, la gracia de sus movimientos, era increíble. Sin embargo, quizá necesitarían algo más que aquello. Rakan recibió un gran golpe por uno de los cerdos, que fue automáticamente respondido por un lanzamiento de pluma por su par. Podían ser poderosos, pero aquellas bestias los sobrepasaban en gran número. Night iba pegando saltos entre las cabezas de los cerdos, mientras los golpeaba con su cadena. Hasta que uno logro atraparlo del pie y lanzarlo con tal fuerza hacia el suelo, que instantáneamente lo dejo inconsciente.

La historia no era muy diferente para Amira, quien con su daga se defendía como podía. Aquella situación era límite, dudaba si usar su "poder". Miro de reojo al detective, quien en aquel instante golpeaba con su puño imbuido de magia arcana a un cerdo, empujándolo para atrás. Era muy peligroso que alguien como él lo supiese, podría jugar en su contra. Recibió una patada de uno de los bandidos, pero logro cortarle la pierna cuando lo hizo. Levi y Karin se encontraban juntos. La pequeña maga hacia lo que podía con sus habilidades, pero el agua parecía jugarle en su contra. El asesino, por su parte, parecía estarla defendiendo. Luchaba mano a mano con los Vastaya, aunque le era bastante difícil por la diferencia de su contextura. Había sacado su hoja, por lo que tras algunos golpes agiles podía hacerlos desvanecer. Pero aquello no era suficiente, eran demasiados.

Un estrepitoso trueno volvió a sonar, acompañado de una ola que hizo que algunos tropezaran. Thomas se encontraba rodeado, era su límite. Había estado su magia sumada a sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siendo sinceros, aquel no era su fuerte. Empezó a dar pasos atrás, mientras 3 cerdos se le acercaban. Estaba cargando su mano derecha con la magia que podía. Luces de distintas tonalidades de verde emanaban de aquel lugar. El primero se le acerco, pero logro alejarlo temporalmente con su brazo izquierdo. Luego fue el segundo, aunque una patada un tanto más débil lo detuvo. Y ahí llego el tercero. Su reflejo lo hizo lanzar el ataque, abriendo un enorme cráter en el estómago del cerdo, quien cayó fulminado al suelo del bote. El hechicero respiraba agitado; aquel ataque le había costado demasiado mana, para solo hacer caer a uno. Los otros dos cerdos se abalanzaron sin más, y tras una serie de golpes y patadas, redujeron al piltoviano al suelo.

Su conciencia empezaba a hacérsele esquiva, mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección al resto de sus compañeros. Alcanzo a ver como un enorme puñetazo lanzaba por los aires a Levi, y finalmente, una patada nublo completamente su visión.

Habían pasado horas, no sabía bien exactamente cuántas, pero sabía que muchas. El detective empezaba a abrir los ojos, aunque aún no pudiese identificar nada. Podía sentir que se encontraba atado de pies y brazos, colgando. Miro hacia un costado; logro identificar una silueta en la misma situación que él, aunque su poca visión le impedía saber quién era exactamente. Un enorme olor a pescado podrido y agua salada inundo su olfato, haciéndole crear una mueca de desagrado mientras agitaba su cabeza. Sus ojos empezaban a pesar más, parecía que volvería a caer dormido.

Una gran figura se encontraba delante de él, pero la penumbra empezaba a abrazarlo más y más. Thomas intentaba balbucear algo, aunque su lengua parecía no concordar con sus pensamientos.

-¿D-donde essta el r est o? –Se logró entender, aunque parecía tener la lengua ya adormecida- ¿Dond-e essta el bbbarco?

-El barco choco –le respondió súbitamente la voz, parecía ser de una mujer, aunque su tono de voz era muy varonil- No tengo idea que le paso a tus compañeros, pero eso no me interesa.

\- ¡¿QQueee l es h-hicieroon?! –volvió a decir el detective, ahora con un tono más agresivo

-Ten más respeto con las damas, idiota. No creo que estés en posición de darme órdenes en este momento –una vez más, la silueta le respondió. Su visión empezaba a fallar más, pero si no era un sueño, podía ver unos rizos blanquecinos caer por los hombros (o lo que creía eran sus hombros) de aquella persona. Pareció notar como este lo miraba, creando una cara de odio y levantando su mano izquierda- ¿Qué demonios me ves? –soltó un enorme golpe al rostro del piltoviano, lo que hizo que un hilo de sangre cayera de su nariz y le voltease el rostro. Eso era lo mínimo en aquel momento, puesto que poco a poco sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

Bajo la mirada finalmente, mientras aquella mujer volvía a desaparecer en la penumbra. Su visión empezaba a volverse borrosa una vez más, y solo alcanzaba a ver una cosa. Aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa de nuevo ¿Por qué volvía a verla por todas partes? Era su tormento por dejarla ir, pero ahí estaba. El rostro de su antigua amada. Su pasado lo volvía a encontrar.

-JJJJ-JJJuuu… –logro oírse, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.


	9. Separados 2,1-Jason

\- Llevadlo a una de las celdas, ya pensaré más tarde cómo sacarle partido a este interesante espécimen- fue lo último que escuché antes de quedar inconsciente mientras me arrastraban por un oscuro pasillo con el suelo de piedra.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que logré recuperar el sentido, pero cuando lo hice observé que ya no estaba en el barco ni mis compañeros estaban cerca. Me hallaba en una sala de aproximadamente dos metros de ancho y tres de largo excavada en la roca maciza, me hallaba tumbado sobre un camastro de madera, el cual parecía haber vivido mejores tiempos. La única entrada era una puerta enrejada por la que entraban los leves destellos de luz de las antorchas que había en el pasillo. Me levanté con dificultad e intenté echar un vistazo entre los huecos de la reja, al parecer el pasillo se extendía a ambos lados, aunque no alcanzaba a ver demasiado.

\- Ahora sí que la has jodido maldito cabestro – me recriminé – a ver como coño salgo de esta puta prisión-

Me dejé caer sobre aquel trozo de madera que se había convertido en mi cama y crucé mis manos delante de mi cara.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando escuché unos pesados pasos que se acercaban hacia mi celda, así que decidí quedarme de pie en el centro de la sala observando a la puerta. Para mi sorpresa no vinieron a por mí, en vez de eso abrieron la celda de enfrente y arrojaron allí a alguien, y entre risas guturales se fueron tras cerrar el candado por el mismo camino por el que habían venido.

Curioso por saber quién había acabado en la celda de enfrente de, lo que parecía ser, un agujero infernal del cual era muy jodido escapar. Quedé sorprendido al ver a una chica envuelta en harapos sollozando en el suelo. Cerré mis ojos y apreté los puños intentando controlarme, porque por muchas ganas que tenía de salir de ahí arrancando la puerta, seguramente no llegase muy lejos sin mis armas.

Me quedé pensando varios minutos la mejor forma de empezar una conversación ya que quizás así podría sentirse mejor, pero mis ideas no querían salir en ese momento así que me volví a tumbar en el camastro mientras de fondo seguían escuchándose aquellos sollozos que me dolieron en el alma hasta que me quedé dormido.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el ruido de la puerta abrirse me hizo abrir los ojos. Un par de figuras humanoides fuertemente armadas entraron y se me quedaron mirando mientras me ponía de pie frente a ellos mientras valoraba mi situación, la cual parecía plantearse no demasiado bien para mí.

\- El jefe quiere verte- dijo el que estaba delante de mí – Y como hagas un movimiento raro tenemos permiso para cortarte las piernas y brazos mientras no te matemos- se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su arma para afianzar aquella última frase.

"Tú y cuantos más" pensé mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en mis labios "aunque por el momento os voy a seguir el rollo para ver de qué cojones se trata esto, y con suerte encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí". Junté las manos al nivel de mi cintura cuando el otro se acercó para esposarme.

Me sacaron a empujones de aquella pequeña celda y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a otros veinte pringados esperando con las armas en la mano a mi reacción.

"esto puede costarme caro, pero tengo que hacerlo" pensé mientras sonreía. Hice el amago de salir corriendo hacia ellos y lancé un corto grito, provocando que varios de ellos saliesen corriendo tras tirar sus armas. – Menuda mierda de guardias tienes aqu…- no pude acabar la frase debido a que me dieron con una porra en la boca del estómago dejándome sin respiración.

El que había hablado conmigo antes se agachó levemente hasta quedar a mi altura – como vuelvas a hacer alguna estupidez te mato-

\- En ese caso tu jefe te mata a ti- dije con una sonrisa – o acaso ya no recuerdas que debes llevarme vivo hasta él-

Sonreí al ver el leve gesto de enfado que se dibujó en su rostro. Tras darse la vuelta vi a la chica que habían encerrado antes, estaba en una esquina de su celda con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas observando levemente la escena que acababa de montar en el pasillo.

Otro empujón me obligó a caminar hacia una puerta bastante robusta de madera tras la cual se encontraba una sala con las paredes de piedra y varios guardias, cuyas miradas estaban fijas en mí, empuñando sus armas mientras sonreían sádicamente. Tras caminar por varios pasillos más, el grupo se detuvo frente a una puerta bastante grande por la cual me empujaron tras quitarme las esposas.

\- Veamos lo duro que eres después de haber jugado un rato en el patio- dijo entre risas uno de ellos antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Al darme la vuelta vi sobre un pedestal varios tipos de armas, desde dagas a enormes mandobles – pero por qué coño me dejan estos juguetitos aquí- dije con una sonrisa bastante macabra mientras empuñaba una de las hachas de mano – y además están bien equilibradas y afiladas. Definitivamente esto no me huele nada bien-.

Decidí coger mis armas habituales y encaminarme hacia la puerta enrejada que estaba a mi lado, desde la cual pude observar una especie de plataforma cuadrada algo elevada con respecto al nivel dónde me encontraba ahora. Al mirar abajo, pude ver una gran cantidad de afiladas estacas metálicas plagadas de esqueletos de los desafortunados que se cayeron.

\- No me jodas que me han metido en una puta arena – dije mientras crujía mi cuello – en ese caso será mejor que vaya con cuidado de que no me tiren o me maten antes de poder salir de aquí- siendo sincero, la idea de morir empalado por unos pinchos enormes tan pronto no era de mi agrado.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando libre acceso a aquel recinto en el cual me tocaría luchar por mi vida. Tras un profundo suspiro, empecé a caminar por una estrecha pasarela que conectaba con la plataforma central. A medida que avanzaba, una voz que reconocí al momento empezó a retumbar por todo el lugar y de un rápido vistazo localicé al cabrón que estaba hablando, el cual era el mismo que me había atrapado en el barco.

-Bienvenido a la zona de recreo- su expresión dejaba entrever que eso no pintaba bien para mí – te voy a explicar el porqué te he traído aquí-

-Ya era hora de que lo hicieras pajarraco – interrumpí mientras le miraba fijamente

\- Bueno voy a ser claro- Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, quedando al borde del palco desde donde me observaba – Tienes dos opciones, la primera es saltar a los pinchos que ves ahí abajo y acabar con todo, aunque luego iré a por tus compañeros y pasarán por lo mismo que tu- vi como se le dibujó una expresión macabra en el rostro – la otra opción que tienes es jugar a mi juego y sobrevivir a cada uno de los combates con la esperanza de volver a ver la luz del día, cosa que dudo que pase-

-será cabrón- mascullé entre dientes –Así que o me mato yo o me mata un puto pajarraco con aires de grandeza- solté una profunda y sonora carcajada – no serás el primero en intentar matarme, y desde luego no serás el primero en conseguirlo- apreté con fuerza las empuñaduras de las armas –Así que ven con todo lo que tengas, no te tengo miedo-

Con una sonrisa en la cara, hizo un gesto con la mano y se abrieron las tres puertas enrejadas que quedaban, de las cuales salieron un sinfín de criaturas, que deduje por como cargaron contra mí que tenían pocas ganas de ser mis amigas, así que me preparé para un combate bastante duro que me llevaría a mi límite seguramente.

Tras más de dos horas de incesante combate, la última de esas criaturas cayó al suelo ahogada en su propia sangre. La plataforma se había convertido en un macabro escenario lleno de cuerpos mutilados, partes amputadas y una ligera capa de vísceras y sangre recubría gran parte de ella. Yo seguía de pie, completamente teñido de rojo y con profundas heridas en mi torso y brazos fruto de mis nuevos "amigos".

\- Su puta madre, estoy reventado- mascullé mientras mis brazos apenas podían sostener el peso de las armas.

\- No ha estado mal, aunque me hubiese gustado ver ese estado de furia incontrolable del que me hablaron mis hombres- un leve tono de decepción se mostró en su voz – ¡Llevadlo a su celda y que alguien le cure sus heridas! –

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes, un grupo de al menos veinte secuaces me rodeó con sus armas listas para atacar, momento en el cual dejé caer las armas al suelo ya que no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, y tampoco tenía ganas. Una vez que me quitaron la sangre de encima a base de tirarme cubos de agua helada encima, me llevaron de vuelta a mi celda, y para mi sorpresa la chica que vi antes estaba dentro. Llevaba unos harapos que apenas le cubrían su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello negro como el azabache estaba recogido en una trenza, la cual llegaba hasta su cintura. Por sus brazos podían verse las marcas de golpes, las cuales contrastaban en demasía con su blanca piel. Debía admitir que en otra situación esa chica hubiese llamado bastante la atención por lo guapa que era

\- Me llamo Katya, me ocuparé de tus heridas y de lo que haga falta- ella se abrazó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Yo me llamo Jason, puedes estar tranquila que no te voy a tocar un solo pelo de tu cuerpo, así que estaré agradecido de que me apañes las heridas- le sonreí para remarcar mis palabras, a ver si así se tranquilizaba un poco.

Al sentarme sobre el camastro, ella se agachó delante de mí y me retiró la destrozada camisa para tener una mejor visión de las heridas, momento en el cual abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo? – no tenía ni idea del motivo de su expresión.

\- Con esas heridas apenas tendrías que ser capaz de moverte, de hecho un hombre normal ya estaría muerto- ella me miró fijamente con sus ojos color miel

\- Digamos que no soy alguien al que considerar normal, soy hijo de Freljord- le sonreí mientras ella cogía aguja e hilo para coserme las heridas.

\- Puede que duela, pero no puedo hacer nada para reducir eso- dijo algo nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer que de mi boca no saldrá un solo sonido-

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a coser cada una de mis heridas con mucho cuidado. Sus movimientos eran muy precisos, como si ella ya lo hubiese hecho antes cientos de veces, y en poco tiempo hubo acabado de coser cada una de las heridas.

\- Ves como no era para tanto- dije tras un profundo suspiro cuando ella acabó.

\- La verdad es que eres más duro que los hombres que estaba acostumbrada a tratar- sonrió mientras dejaba en una bandeja que se hallaba fuera de las rejas la aguja y el hilo que había usado – Y ahora si hay algo que quieras hacer, adelante- se volteó hacia mí y dejó caer su vestido al suelo, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo mientras miraba de nuevo al suelo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos. Me detuve justo enfrente suyo y empecé a mover mi mano, momento en el cual ella se estremeció y empezó a temblar, pero para su sorpresa, recogí el trozo de tela que había cubierto su cuerpo y se lo volví a poner.

\- No hace falta que hagas eso, te dije que no te iba a tocar un solo pelo por muy atractiva que me parezcas- le di una leve caricia en su mejilla – aunque si quieres podemos dormir juntos solamente- y tras esas palabras me volví a sentar sobre el camastro, para luego dejarme caer presa del agotamiento.

Ella se me quedó observando fijamente sorprendida de que, a diferencia de tantos otros que pasaron por estas celdas antes que yo, no me hubiese aprovechado de ella. Con una leve sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, se acurrucó junto a mí y pasó mi brazo por mi cintura.

-Gracias- murmuró ella pensando que yo estaba dormido –Eres el primero que no se aprovecha de mi desde que me vendieron hace algunos años- Y acto seguido se quedó dormida.

Yo aún tardé varios minutos en caer presa del sueño, debido a que al escuchar aquellas palabras unas lágrimas de rabia recorrieron mis mejillas, y fue en ese momento que decidí que si escapaba de allí Katya se venía conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, o al menos eso es lo que creía, me llevaron de nuevo a la arena para luchar de nuevo. Y de nuevo evité entrar en furia para no darle lo que quería al pajarraco. Y otra vez aquella expresión de decepción en su rostro, cosa que empezaba a disfrutar.

\- Bueno, parece que te he subestimado- una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel asqueroso rostro – mañana espero que disfrutes de la pelea, seguramente sea la última que hagas-.

Al regresar a la celda Katya estaba de nuevo lista para coser las heridas, aunque se sorprendió al ver que esta vez sólo tenía leves arañazos y no necesitaba costuras nuevas.

\- Que te parece si tenemos una pequeña charla- dije mientras sonreía y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se sentase a mi lado.

Ella asintió y tras tomar asiento, se quedó mirando fijamente a mis ojos mientras hablaba.

\- Vas a ser la primera persona que conozca mi historia, te la cuento porque mañana no sé si ganaré el combate y quiero que al menos alguien me conozca antes de que mi final llegue- vi como ella se estremeció levemente y tragó saliva –Verás, yo nací en un pequeño pueblo fronterizo con Noxus. Mi madre murió en el parto y jamás conocí a mi padre, con lo que me cuidó mi tío y me enseñó desde pequeño su oficio. Crecí rodeado de martillos, yunques, fraguas y forjas dado que era uno de os mejores herreros de la zona- mi voz se llenó de orgullo al recordarle – Fui bastante solitario durante mi juventud, todos me consideraban un bicho raro ya que mi madre había sido una gran maga y yo no había desarrollado ni un ápice de sus poderes, con lo que quedé marcado de por vida- mi tono de voz se volvió más melancólico y triste a partir de este punto –pero todo cambió cuando cumplí los 18 años. Había salido a por madera para hacer un encargo, cuando vi una densa columna de humo salir del pueblo. Corrí como jamás lo había hecho mientras rezaba que no le hubiese pasado nada a la única persona que consideré mi familia- hice una breve pausa para tragar saliva, y tras un profundo suspiro continué hablando –Por las calles yacían muertos todos aquellos que veía a diario, no habían hecho distinciones, se habían cargado hasta a los niños. Aceleré aún más mi carrera hasta llegar a la fuente del humo que había visto a lo lejos, una gran pira en el centro de la plaza donde habían quemado vivos a la mayoría de los que se habían opuesto a ellos. Mi sangre se quedó congelada cuando vi un brazo, que aún no había sido presa de las llamas el cual llevaba este anillo- hice un gesto que hizo que el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha brillase por un momento debido a la luz de la antorcha – era el anillo que mi tío siempre llevaba en su mano, así que presa de la ira entré en lo poco que quedaba de la herrería y encontré una caja de madera labrada, en la que se podía distinguir en su tapa el emblema de mi tío, el cual siempre ponía en todas sus creaciones, junto a dos cabezas de oso. Al abrirla, encontré un hacha, una espada y este colgante junto a una carta escrita por mi madre antes de morir- mis puños se apretaron involuntariamente a medida que continuaba hablando – En ella me decía que ese colgante era un regalo para mí y que sentía no haber podido estar para verme crecer y convertirme en un buen hombre, pero estaba segura que sería de los que ayudan a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y que tendría un sentido del honor más fuerte que ninguna otra persona. En ese momento, caí presa de una ira ciega, la cual me empujó a empuñar las armas que había ante mí y correr en busca de aquellos que habían cometido aquella barbarie, cosa que no me resultó muy complicado, dado que un grupo de sesenta personas con varios carros deja un rastro muy visible en la nieve. Cuando los encontré descubrí que había sido una partida de esclavistas Noxianos, los cuales se llevaron a varias chicas para vencerlas supongo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar rodeado de muerte y sangre, la cual también me cubría por completo, y tras abrir las jaulas donde estaban las prisioneras se fueron gritando que era una especie de demonio y que las iba a devorar y otras cosas bastante duras- me fijé que por las mejillas de Katya un par de lágrimas empezaban a dejar su rastro al deslizarse por ellas – y desde entonces siempre he vagado solo, hasta que por motivos que aún desconozco acabé con un grupo bastante variopinto y el maldito pollo ese me secuestró para vete a saber tu qué motivo- me apoyé en la pared con la espalda, momento en el que ella aprovechó para recostarse sobre mi – Y puede que mañana no lo cuente, así que quería que al menos alguien conociese mi historia para que no caiga en el olvido-

Ella se incorporó y me besó, cosa que me pilló completamente por sorpresa pero no me resistí, la verdad es que aquello me reconfortó de una manera que yo no esperaba. La abracé y lentamente nos tumbamos sobre aquel camastro, donde pasamos una noche entre caricias, besos y sin importar nada más que nosotros dos.

Cuando desperté ella aún seguía allí, completamente dormida y con una expresión de tranquilidad. Pese a que apenas conocía nada de ella, sentía que no éramos diferentes en el fondo. Aunque la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban. Tras cubrirla con mi camisa, le di un beso en la frente y me incorporé para plantar cara a mi destino.

De nuevo me encontré en la antecámara de la arena, pero esta vez dejaron mis armas en vez de unas cualquiera, cosa que me dejó claro que esta vez tenía que ir completamente en serio si quería salir vivo de esta. Tras abrirse las puertas que daban acceso a la zona central, me percaté que el cabrón del pollo que me había secuestrado estaba en el centro de la arena.

-Bienvenido al que será tu último día entre los vivos- dijo con una sonrisa – Aunque también tengo otra sorpresa que darte- chasqueó los dedos y en el palco aparecieron dos de sus secuaces que llevaban a Katya fuertemente agarrada –Anoche os escuché mientras le contabas tu tierna historia antes de que te la follases, así que te doy dos opciones. La primera es que si mueres, ella vive y la segunda es que si vives, ella muere-

\- Aún hay una tercera opción- dije con una clara expresión de enfado en mi rostro – No me gusta que gente inocente sufra por mi culpa, así que si como tú dices es mi último día de vida al menos quiero hacer una última petición- eso pilló por sorpresa al pajarraco, pero asintió con la cabeza valorando lo que le estaba a punto de proponer – Ya que estás tan seguro de poder ganarme en un combate, voy a doblar la apuesta. Si ganas obviamente voy a morir, pero ella sigue viva. Pero si gano, tanto ella como yo nos vamos de aquí y tus hombres no nos atacarán de nuevo y nos dejarán en paz-.

-Está bien, hay trato- sonrió sabiendo que iba a ganar sin preocupaciones – ¿Entonces empezamos? –

Desenvainé mis armas y me preparé para ir a por todas. Por su parte aquel vastaya conjuró un par de esferas negras y las lanzó a gran velocidad hacia mí, esquivando la primera, pero recibiendo un impacto directo de la segunda en el torso y saliendo despedido varios metros hacia atrás.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes, eres decepcionante- rió mientras conjuraba un par de esferas más.

Tras un profundo suspiro, dejé que la rabia que había estado conteniendo en mi interior se empezase a apoderar lentamente de mí, pero mantuve la cabeza fría intentando controlar aquel estado de furia incontrolada. Por mi piel se empezaron a dibujar de nuevo aquellas marcas negras seguidas de aquella aura que rodeaba mi cuerpo, pero esta vez, podía seguir pensando claramente y no perdí la consciencia.

-Vaya, así que eso es lo que llamaban el modo berserker- mientras daba un par de aplausos las bolas se mantuvieron en el aire, levitando cerca suyo – pues es hora de que deje de contenerme yo también- acto seguido, dos alas negras le envolvieron y se transformó en una aberración indescriptible, la cual se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante hacia mí.

Tras escupir al suelo me impulsé hacia el de frente, resquebrajando una de las losas de piedra con la fuerza que hice al impulsarme. Esquivé con facilidad el golpe que iba directo a mi garganta, pero una de los orbes me golpeó en la espalda. Aproveché que estaba con la guardia baja para asestar un brutal golpe en la zona del estómago, que para mi sorpresa se regeneró al instante.

-Acaso piensas que con un golpe tan flojo vas a conseguir hacerme daño- se burló – necesitas pegar más fuerte ya que apenas lo he sentido-

De dos movimientos corté una de sus alas y un brazo, pero para mi sorpresa se volvieron a unir al cuerpo al mismo instante en que se separaron.

De golpe una bola me golpeó de nuevo en la espalda, pero esta vez sin hacerme caer.

"Recuerda Jason que por muy fuerte que sea el metal, siempre tiene un punto débil"

Aquella frase que siempre me había repetido mi tío resonó en mi mente, haciéndome dar cuenta de que tenía que descubrir su punto débil antes siquiera de pensar en derrotarle, así que seguí atacando sin parar, pero analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Al parecer no intentaba esquivar ningún golpe y cada vez que me atacaba lo hacía por la zona de mi espalda, la cual estaba empapada en sangre de las diversas heridas que tenía. Volví a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez me fijé que los dos orbes que el pajarraco tenía volando a su alrededor no se movieron, pero sin embargo recibí de nuevo un golpe en la espalda.

-No es que seas un buen luchador- dije mientras me daba la vuelta –lo que eres es un puto cobarde que emplea las ilusiones para que no le puedan hacer daño- me agaché cogiendo un poco de polvo que había en el suelo y lo lancé hacia la zona donde creía que estaba mi oponente real, que para mi sorpresa quedó revelado al caerle encima.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba-lentamente se reveló y la copia a la que había estado golpeando se desvaneció – esta vez no andaré con trucos baratos e iré con todo-.

Se rodeó de una especie de aura que levantó una andanada de polvo, lo que me obligó a cubrirme los ojos para no quedar cegado y él aprovechó para golpearme en el estómago y lanzarme al aire dónde aquellos orbes de energía me dieron varios golpes antes de caer al suelo con los huesos de mi brazo derecho completamente rotos.

-Al parecer eres bastante frágil- dijo entre carcajadas – no me resultará difícil quebrarte por completo-.

-Sigue soñando pajarraco inmundo- dije con una sonrisa mientras mi brazo lentamente volvía a regenerar los huesos que estaban rotos –mi turno- y con una sádica sonrisa me lancé hacia él mientras un fino hilo de sangre empezaba a resbalar de mi boca.

Di un fuerte pisotón delante suyo y me impulsé hacia arriba tajando su torso de arriba abajo, para luego dar un espadazo directamente a su cuello quedando por completo cubierto de su sangre.

-Menudo bocazas, para esa mierda de combate no necesitabas hacer tanto teatro- dije mientras escupía un poco de sangre al suelo.

-Y tu no deberías confiarte tanto- dijo mientras atravesaba mi torso con su garra – verás, puedo regenerar mi cuerpo entero aunque eso me cuesta bastante maná, pero dudo que puedas salir de esta- de un solo movimiento retiró su brazo provocando que cayese de rodillas al suelo con el pecho cubierto de la sangre que brotaba del agujero que dejó en mi pecho.

-Sigue soñando asqueroso comemierda- con dificultad me levanté y me quedé mirándole directamente a sus ojos rojos –si te puedes regenerar a costa del maná, sólo tengo que destrozarte las veces que sean necesarias para que ya no lo puedas hacer más y mueras definitivamente- y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras me dedicaba a cortar una y otra vez su cuerpo hasta que quedé exhausto casi hasta el agotamiento y su ritmo de regeneración empezó a disminuir casi por completo.

-Vaya, vero que empiezas a perder algo de fuelle- dije entre risas –parece que al final vas a acabar perdiendo por primera vez un combate-

\- ¿¡C-cómo es posible que aguantes tanto!?- exclamó con una mirada que empezaba a mostrar miedo

-Ya te dije, todo ser vivo tiene su punto débil- apreté con fuerza la empuñadura de mi hacha – y el tuyo es que dependes demasiado del maná para ganar- y con un último golpe, partí su cabeza por la mitad.

Un ruido sordo retumbó por toda la arena, tras el cual la cabeza de aquel desdichado vastaya se convirtió en una fuente color carmesí antes de caer definitivamente muerto al suelo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Ya lo habéis oído antes, si ganaba Katya y yo quedábamos libres- miré a los dos que la sujetaban – ¿alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto?-.

Los secuaces de aquel vastaya soltaron a la chica, para después salir corriendo. Aunque debía admitir que estaba en mi límite, con lo que me empezaba a quedar sin tiempo para poder escapar de ese sitio y encontrar un refugio en condiciones antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Una de las rejas que daban acceso a la arena se abrió y Katya vino corriendo hacia mí, y con los ojos llorosos me abrazó con bastante fuerza.

-Hora de irse- murmuré mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Empezamos a caminar hacia una sala en la cual estaba mi equipo, lo puse en una bolsa de tela lo suficientemente grande y salimos de aquel maldito recinto en medio de un bosque sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hay una aldea cerca de aquí- dijo ella cuando estuvimos a una cierta distancia.

-En ese caso necesitaré ayuda para caminar, ya que apenas me puedo tener en pie y estoy exhausto- al salir del estado de furia berserker, empecé a toser bastante sangre debido al esfuerzo y el estrés sufrido por mi cuerpo –Debemos apresurarnos, no aguantaré demasiado tiempo consciente-.

Tras una media hora, en la cual seguí forzando mi cuerpo más allá de sus límites, llegamos a la pequeña posada del pueblo, y tras pedir una habitación, caí desmayado sobre la cama casi al instante.

"Recuerda Jason, no te desvíes del camino que elijas y síguelo pase lo que pase"

Cuando abrí los ojos vi el techo de madera de la habitación de la posada y bajo mí, pude sentir el cómodo colchón de la cama donde debía llevar bastante tiempo reposando. Un movimiento me puso en alerta, y al incorporarme noté una punzada de dolor que me devolvió a dejar tumbado.

-No deberías esforzarte tan pronto, has pasado varios días inconsciente y aún no has recuperado tus fuerzas- Katya se acababa de salir de la ducha, al menos los supuse por la toalla que la rodeaba y por lo mojado que llevaba el pelo.

-Gracias por cuidarme- murmuré mientras la miraba a los ojos, mientras algo en mi interior se fundía, avivando una llama que creía extinta.

-Gracias a ti por salvarme de ellos- dijo mientras se tumbaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos abrazados, pero de lo que sí que puedo estar seguro es que nos quedamos ambos dormidos. "debo buscar a mis compañeros lo antes posible" pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. Separados 2,2-Karin

Era pasado el mediodía cuando finalmente Karin recobró la conciencia, intentó abrir los ojos pero debido al intenso brillo del sol los volvió a cerrar rápidamente por lo que la segunda vez utilizó su mano derecha para cubrir su rostro a la vez que se incorporaba y se acostumbraba a la luz. Una vez pudo ver claramente observó sus alrededores en busca de los cuerpos posiblemente inconscientes de sus compañeros, aunque no estaba segura que si para su buena o mala suerte solo encontró Amira, la cual estaba tirada en la orilla por lo que las olas del mar la mojaban.

Se levantó un tanto adolorida, la tormenta no había tenido piedad con ella pero por lo menos agradecía haber llegado en una pieza a la orilla, se acercó a Amira y con cuidado de no pisar su cabello que estaba desparramado por la arena tomó su brazo y la arrastró lejos de la orilla, temiendo que pudiera agarrar un resfriado por estar mojada al intemperie.

Lejos de la orilla y junto a la de pelo azul volvió a echar un vistazo a los alrededores buscando cualquier cosa que haya podido sobrevivir del barco como provisiones pero no había mucho más allá de algunos trozos de madera, soga y lo que parecía ser el mástil con lo que quedaba de las velas del barco lo que la hizo chasquear la lengua.

-Espero que los demás también hayan sobrevivido- murmuró para sí misma en un tono de preocupación, a pesar de todo no estaba tan preocupada por Jason, luego de las últimas batallas estaba completamente segura de que el hogareño podía defenderse por si mismo. En cuanto a los demás… sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, se mantendría con el pensamiento de que hayan llegado en una pieza a algún lugar.

Miró a Amira nuevamente, no dabas señales de que pudiera despertar pronto; se agachó y se inclinó a la altura de su nariz, su respiración se escuchaba irregular. " _Seguro tragó agua_ " pensó Karin y trató de buscar una forma de ayudarla, observó por un momento su pecho con una pequeña idea. " _Espero que funcione_ ". Puso las manos sobre su pecho y presionó varias veces, rogando que su idea no resultara contraproducente; luego de algunos segundos en ese plan se alivió cuando Amira comenzó a toser y a escupir agua. La chica al sentir el agua salir de su boca instintivamente se dio la vuelta sosteniéndose con las manos para dejar que el agua cayera sobre la arena, una vez los tosidos pararon esta volvió a voltearse, encontrándose con la imagen de Karin sonriendo.

-G-gracias…- murmuró Amira mientras trataba de recuperarse, esta pasó a sentarse sobre la arena y al igual que la maga hace unos momentos observó su alrededor, solamente encontrando los restos del barco -¿Somos la únicas supervivientes?- preguntó volteando a ver a Karin, esta alzó los hombros.

-No estoy segura, tampoco sé si Thomas, Nights y Levi estén cerca, por ahora solo somos tú y yo- comentó la maga un tanto desanimada, pensando en lo triste que sería que no pudieran completar su misión si sus compañeros resultaban muertos –Creo que lo mejor sería buscar un pueblo cercano y ver si podemos conseguir provisiones para el resto del viaje mientras esperamos a ver si los demás aparecen- concluyó Karin quien a mitad de discurso había puesto una mano bajo su barbilla.

-Pero antes deberíamos dejar secar la ropa o llegaremos con un resfriado terrible- entonces la maga se percató de que su propia ropa estaba mojada, volvió a mirar a Amira y asintió, volteando de nuevo hacia los restos del barco, en eso, también se dio cuenta de algo. Tocó su espalda dándose cuenta de que su báculo no estaba, suspiró resignada a que debía conseguir otro más adelante.

-Deberíamos traer uno de esos trozos de madera y clavarlo en la arena para secar la ropa- esta vez fue Amira la que asintió por lo que ambas se levantaron y trajeron el trozo de madera lejos del agua y bajo el pleno sol del mediodía, se quitaron sus ropas poniéndola sobre la madera y a su lado las botas, quedando solamente en ropa interior –Quizá debería conseguir ropa nueva, no creo que una túnica sea muy cómoda para futuras batallas- mencionó Karin en voz alta, llamando la atención de Amira quien se había distraído un poco al ver la marca en el muslo de la otra chica, estaba completamente segura de haberla visto en algún sitio.

Por otro lado, Karin observaba bastante curiosa a su compañera, donde ella normalmente su ropa interior Amira tenía algo que ella nunca antes había visto, parecía estar hecho de una tela más agradable y el diseño le era atractivo a la vista ¿Dónde las había conseguido? ¿Sería algo de esta época? Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente, junto al deseo de querer algo igual, le gustaba lo que ella llevaba. Ambas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, a esperar que el calor y el sol hicieran su trabajo

* * *

Esperaron alrededor de hora y media a que su ropa se secara sin cruzar palabras, o por lo menos Amira, Karin hacía uno que otro comentario ocasional y la de pelo azul simplemente asentía. Cuando comprobaron que su ropa estaba seca se la pusieron nuevamente, Amira arregló un poco su cabello antes ponerse la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-Déjame hacer algo antes de irnos, así podríamos acortar un poco el tiempo de camino- Karin se acercó a la orilla para tomar algo de agua entre sus manos y lo echó en la arena un par de paso atrás de ella, hizo algunos trazos para después recitar las mismas palabras de hace algunos día y poco después su compañero canino apareció detrás de una cortina de humo, este se abalanzó sobre ella mientras lamía su cara, feliz de verla -También te extrañé- mencionó ella entre risas, por todo el ajetreo del viaje se le había pasado invocarlo. Volteó a ver a Amira y con una sonrisa palmeó el lomo del lobo antes de que ella misma se subiera.

Pasaron un buen tiempo cruzando el bosque que estaba en las inmediaciones de la playa antes de llegar al pueblo más cercano, ya había comenzado a caer la tarde cuando entraron, atrayendo la atención principalmente por el lobo a su lado una vez se habían bajado de su lomo.

-Supongo que tienes algunos de tus conocidos aquí también- mencionó la maga mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo, esta miraba con atención a las personas que iban por ahí y a todas las cosas en el pueblo, era tan distinto a como recordaba las tierra prístinas.

-Sí, los mercaderes de este pueblo saben quién soy… aunque quizá no me hayan visto- Karin le pareció ver una sonrisa en los labios de la peliazul pero había desaparecido demasiado rápido como para comprobarlo. Las dos mujeres fueron hasta el centro del pueblo donde se encontraba el mercado. Amira sabía que dentro de un par de horas cerraría las tiendas al público, por lo que aún tenían tiempo y se acercó a un puesto grande que parecía que vendían casi cualquier cosa, las chicas esperaron a que la persona frente ellas terminara de pagar para después llegar ellas hacia el dependiente.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?- preguntó el dependiente, un hombro bajito y gordo, con barba y cabello castaño que vestía ropas típicas jonias. Este mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y una expresión bastante alegre a pesar de notarse cansado de todo el trajín del día.

-Necesitamos provisiones de viaje para seis personas, para un mes aproximadamente- comenzó la comerciante, ante la sorpresa del dependiente -Seis mochilas de viaje y tres tiendas- Amira colocó una mano en su mentón bajo la capucha -Y creo que eso es todo ¿Cuanto sería el total?-

El dependiente rápidamente tomó un ábaco y se puso a sacar la cuenta, haciendo además unas cuantas anotaciones en una hoja de papel qué tenía a su lado para luego de unos minutos dejar el ábaco a un lado y tomar la hoja para entregársela a Amira.

-Este sería el precio a pagar- la chica de capucha tomó la hoja y se puso a revisar todos los precios al igual que Karin, quien se asomó por encima de su hombro y se asombró de la cantidad escrita en el papel.

-Bien, necesito que mande esto al círculo de mercaderes, ellos se comunicaran con mis administradores y le enviaran el dinero cuanto antes- el dependiente estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Amira lo interrumpió -Diga que es de parte de Amira Karlstein, con eso será suficiente- al oír el nombre de la chica el dependiente se alarmó y asintió rápidamente a sus palabras.

-Amira...- murmuró Karin tras ella -¿Podrías pedir algo de ropa nueva para mí? Prometo que te lo pagaré- la chica juntó sus manos, esperando que la mercader aceptara su petición. La chica de pelo azul se volteó para verla un momento y luego suspiró, no tenía otra opción.

-Te haré una cuenta, solo no tardes mucho en pagar- se dio la vuelta nuevamente para hablar con el dependiente, mientras que la maga pensaba en qué demonios era una cuenta -¿Tiene ropa? Lo más cómodo para viajar y pelear- preguntó, apoyándose del improvisado mostrador.

-Mi esposa es costurera y tiene una tienda, ahí pueden encontrar lo que necesitan ¿Lo agrego a su cuenta, señorita Amira?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa como la que tenía cuando ellas se acercaron.

-Sí, por favor- la mercader sonrío por debajo de la capucha -¿Tiene armas de casualidad? También, ¿Plantas de la zona y especias?- preguntó con total confianza, sabiendo que no había mucho problema con el pago, y no era como si no tuviera dinero encima, llevaba algo de dinero en sus bolsillos pero prefería guardarlos para una posada. No estaba tan segura si los dependientes de esta aceptarían que alguien se quedara sin pagar.

-Lamentablemente no, pero seguro que el herrero que está casi al final del pueblo tendrá el arma que necesite y en la tienda de pociones y brebajes está a seis casas al norte de aquí, en ella podrá encontrar distintos productos de esa índole- concluyó el hombre. Escucharon como alguien detrás de ellas, lo que significa que debían apurarse con el pedido -Si eso es todo entonces prepararé lo que necesitan, podrán buscarlo mañana al abrir. Pueden ir ahorita con mi mujer, díganle que van de mi parte y en la noche agregaré el precio de la ropa a su cuenta- Amira asintió a sus palabras.

-Présteme un momento la hoja y el lápiz- el hombre le extendió las cosas y la chica rápidamente escribió algo en la parte de debajo de la hoja -Denle este mensaje a mis administradores- dijo sencillamente ella y devolvió las cosas al vendedor -Estaremos aquí mañana, gracias- Amira hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse, Karin copió la acción de la otra chica.

* * *

Luego de aquello las chicas fueron por la nueva ropa para la maga, después por las armas, plantas y pociones. En el camino Amira le explicaba a Karin que era una cuenta ya que esta no tenía ni idea de que era. Luego de obtener lo que ambas necesitaban fueron en busca de alguna posada para pasar la noche, encontrando una de precio bastante asequible y que al parecer tenía aguas termales, cosa que compró rápidamente a ambas chicas. Tras acomodarse en la habitación, decidieron bajar a las aguas termales del lugar, luego de aquel desastroso naufragio necesitaban relajarse; ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio una vez se sumergieron en el agua caliente, mientras internamente agradecían que estuviera separada el área de hombres y mujeres, además que en ese momento eran las únicas en el lugar.

-Había oído de este tipo de lugares pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir- comentó Karin sentándose en una de las rocas al borde de la piscina, pegando su espalda con la pared de esta -¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Esperaremos a los demás o los buscaremos? Maxius podría ayudarnos con lo último- la chica preguntó a su compañera mientras la observa, el agua estaba ligeramente turbia debido a los nutrientes que esta arrastraba desde el manantial lo que evitaba que pudieran ver sus cuerpos bajo el agua.

-Si alguien estaba detrás de Jason y Thomas estoy segura de que en cualquier momento podrían venir por nosotras o están esperándonos en algún lugar- y no es como si no pudiera defenderse sola, pero en caso de que hubiera más personas de las que pudieran manejar estaban totalmente en jaque –Quizás deberíamos esperar unos días antes de hacer cualquier cosa, además nos dará tiempo de planear algo y no salir simplemente a probar suerte- en la mente de la mercader pasaban las posibles opciones.

-Sí, lo mejor es quedarnos aquí por ahora- reflexionó Karin en voz alta, una gota de sudor recorría su rostro debido al calor –Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de juntarnos, cada día que pasa es crucial para acabar con esas criaturas…- sus palabras se juntaron con sus pensamientos los cuales viajaron a su misión personal y al Freljord, al fondo del Abismo de los Lamentos, donde aquellas criaturas las cuales llamamos vigilantes reposaban congeladas y esperaban a que el hielo finalmente se derritieran para salir a la luz, así como ella hace algunos meses. Amira notó como de repente ella se perdía entre sus pensamientos por lo movió varias veces sus manos frente a sus ojos hasta que Karin volvió a la realidad, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte- dijo Amira mirando seria a la chica, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. La maga se tensó un poco pero asintió a la petición de la mercader –Lo primero ¿Qué es ese símbolo en tu muslo? Estoy consciente de que debe ser de alguna tribu pero no logro identificar de cual- esta alzó una ceja, expresando su intriga. Karin soltó suspiro, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

-Bueno…- la chica empezó a jugar nerviosamente con su dedos por encima del agua –No estás equivocada, ese es el símbolo de mi tribu: La Guardia de Hielo- Amira se sorprendió, era la primera vez que oía de alguien nativo de aquella zona.

-¿La Guardia de Hielo? Pensé que en aquél lugar habían puras ruinas- expresó la de pelo azul, tomando nota mentalmente de lo que decía la pequeña chica. Por otro lado Karin reía en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo luego de ver la ciudadela desde afuera pero créeme que no son solo ruinas- la maga sonrió un poco –La Guardia de Hielo, apartada en uno de los rincones más fríos y recónditos del Freljord es donde viven los magos de la región más helada de Runaterra, o por lo menos donde se encuentra la mayoría de nosotros- mientras hablaba la chica movió los brazos indicando algo grande para luego bajarlos hacia el agua nuevamente –En Freljord está algo mal visto todo lo que tenga que ver con magia desde que tengo memoria y por lo que veo, aún luego de cientos de años, sigue siendo así; por lo que decidimos quedarnos ahí bajo el mandato de Lissandra, una de las originales tres hermanas del Freljord y la única con vida- hasta Karin estaba sorprendida de que a estas alturas de la historia Lissandra siguiera en pie, aunque conociendo a la bruja de hielo…

Amira colocó su mano bajo el mentón mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había dicho Karin. " _Por supuesto, las tribus de las tres hermanas del Freljord_ " se dijo a sí misma. Había oído unas cuantas historias sobre eso aquella vez que estuvo en las fronteras del Freljord y había creído erróneamente que solo vivía las tribus Avarosa y La Garra de Invierno. Miro de reojo a Karin, podía ser un buen momento para recolectar información de Freljord para un futuro.

-Pero ¿No estaban actualmente en guerra?- preguntó Amira.

-Bueno…- Karin pasó una de sus manos detrás de la nuca –Basándome en lo que me explicaron es algo complicado pero para resumir, las tres tribus más grandes que serían Los Avarosa, La Garra del Invierno y La Guardia de Hielo luchan por la unión o conquista de Freljord, cada una con motivos bastantes distintos…- la última palabra la dijo en susurro, recordando las intenciones de Lissandra. Hasta hace no mucho apoyaba la causa pero ahora, luego de haber viajado entre varias tribus y haber visto de cerca muchas de las realidades de estos –Pero si me preguntas personalmente pienso que es hora de dejar conflictos estúpidos sobe quien es más fuerte y pensar en el futuro de la región- la maga golpeo el agua, creando un par de pequeños trozos de hielo en el proceso -¡¿Cómo es posible que cientos de años hayan pasado desde que vi mi tierra natal y seguimos siendo los mismos bárbaros que aún se matan por un trozo de carne?!-

La voz de la más joven sonaba notablemente molesta mientras que por otro lado Amira se sorprendió por lo que había dicho ¿Cientos de años? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿A qué te refieres con "Cientos de años desde que vi mi tierra"?- Amira alzó una ceja mientras la observaba de manera severa, esta chica era más extraña de lo que pensaba. Karin se detuvo en su pataleta ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Fijó su vista en la otra chica que la miraba, esperando una respuesta. La maga suspiró.

-Eso es una historia bastante larga también- se poyó del borde de la piscina de nuevo –Cuando Lissandra quedó ciega empezó a contactar a seres extraños del fondo del abismo con ayuda de su magia, les juró lealtad prometiendo que sería su mano derecha para que Runaterra sea gobernada por esos seres, que apodamos "Los Vigilantes" y convertirla en una tumbas helada- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar aquello –Pero resulta que llegaron antes de que Lissandra tuviera todo listo y estos al ser descomunalmente poderosos no le quedó más remedio que enterrarlos bajo una capa de hielo puro, congelando a pobres incautos también en el proceso- se señaló a si misma –Pero eso no los detuvo, ellos de a poco crecen y el hielo se derrite, así como Maxius y yo salimos del hielo ellos también lo harán-

La comerciante se quedó un momento en silencio procesando todo y en cuestión de segundos también comenzó a atar cabos. ¿Y qué tal si esas criaturas de las que hablaba pudieran ser en realidad criaturas del vacío? No sonaba tan descabellado desde su punto de vista, el hecho de tener que enterrarlos bajo hielo debido a su poder masivo y aún así eso solo los detuviera momentáneamente, Amira miró a Karin.

-¿No has llegado a pensar que aquellos bichos puedan ser seres del vacío?- quizá la maga fuera algo inocente y además estar perdida en este nuevo mundo para ella, si es que lo que decía era verdad, pero no creía que fuera tonta para no pensar en eso.

-Desde que me uní a este grupo he pensado en eso, por las descripciones que me dan pueden ser que vengan del mismo lugar- Karin colocó su mano bajo el mentón -Desde hace algún tiempo, antes de meterme en eso, había pensado que lo mejor sería erradicar a esos bichos y tumbar a Lissandra del trono, porque si ellos caen su furia helada va a ser incontrolable y la guerra civil sería aún más implacable en el Freljord- "Y solo daría más razones para desconfiar de los magos" pensó, quitando la mano de su mentón -Pero creo que ya es un asunto del que me encargaré luego de esto-

-Ciertamente, lo que planeas involucra otros temas- y a menos que Amira recibiera algún beneficio no se involucraría, por lo menos por ahora. Necesitaba más información y de momento lo único que le llegaba a llamar la atención era La Guardia de Hielo, tenía la sensación de que aquella tribu tenía cierto potencial si no fuera por Lissandra. En ese momento ambas escucharon sus estómagos rugir, recordándoles que no habían comido en muchas horas -¿Te parece si continuamos nuestra conversación en el comedor?- sugirió Amira a lo que Karin asintió.

Las dos salieron del área de aguas termales y luego de cambiarse fueron al comedor donde ya estaban sirviendo la comida, por lo que habían más personas ahí. Tomaron su cena y se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada, debido a que algunas personas parecían estar asustadas del lobo, este se tumbó en el suelo al lado de Karin.

-Gracias por la ropa y la comida- mencionó la maga luego de tragar el primer bocado de plato, Amira asintió mientras la observaba.

-Solo recuerda no tardar mucho en pagarlo- tomó un sorbo de la sidra que le habían servido y luego volvió su atención a Karin, sonriendo ligeramente de lado -Entonces ¿Qué tanto has visto de esta nueva época?- durante lo que llevaban de viaje Amira no había pasado por alto sus expresiones de sorpresa ante algo que probablemente ella no conocía. Karin se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió apenada.

-Hay muchas cosas que me parecen fascinante, como lo que tiene Thomas en su ojo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, la IA- pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -Aunque no he visto nada parecido aquí en las tierras prístinas, a pesar de que ha avanzado mucho desde la última vez que las visité hace muuuuuuchos años- la maga hizo énfasis en muchos lo que causó una pequeña carcajada en Amira.

-Todo depende de las regiones y sus culturas, Jonia se ha preservado en una más conservadora a diferencia de Piltover y Zaun, el avance tecnológico y social ahí está más adelantado que muchas otras regiones, supongo que en tu época esos dos lugares no existían- como respuesta la maga negó con la cabeza.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero aún así me da demasiada curiosidad ver esos lugares- en general, Karin quería lo más nuevo que había en ese momento, a pesar de ya haber visto cosas que en su época no existían -Espero que nos juntemos pronto todos para ir ahí, era nuestro primer punto de parada antes de llegar a Shurima-

-Yo también espero lo mismo, pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es qué tan rápido avanza el vacío, si nos tardamos mucho en llegar puede que ya sea tarde- ambas se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, deseando internamente que todo saliera como habían planeado hasta ahora.


	11. Separados 2,3-Nights

**Path**

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua cristalina de la playa, el bar tender abría lentamente sus ojos los cuales eran lastimados por la luz del sol, poco a poco su vista regresaba a la normalidad, todo era más claro, montañas inmensas le hacían sombra cubriéndolo del sol, miro hacia el frente encontrándose con un una inmensa flota de barcos, en el agua.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto a la nada.

-Tranquilo seguimos en jonia-explico una leona al tiempo que se estiraba.

-Meh, que decepción de naufragio-interrumpió esta vez la súcubo.

El joven se levantó del suelo acercándose lo más posible a la flota de barcos, los miro con detenimiento, la leona se bañaba en arenas doradas mientras deformaba su figura, unas alas salían de las arenas dejando ver un hermoso búho real de plumas negras.

-Ya vuelvo-el ave emprendió vuelo a lo alto perdiéndose en las nubes.

Mientras que el ave desaparecía en lo alto, el joven se miraba en el agua buscando heridas, no encontró heridas mortales pero si encontró que había cambiado, miraba venas realzándose en su piel, eran rojas como la sangre, tal parecía que su cuerpo ya no era solo suyo.

Inicio su carrera con dirección a lo más alto de las montañas, sabía que uno de los puntos más altos se encontraba en las pestañas prismáticas y desde allí podría verlo todo, las fuertes ráfagas de viento movían y levantaban las pequeñas piedras alrededor de las montañas, final mente llego a la enorme piedra roja, el viento que dejaba su velocidad desestabilizo la posición de la piedra en la cual había detenido su carrera lo que indico su posición para el ave.

El ave descendió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, quien la esperaba con su brazo extendido para que esta pudiera aterrizar.

-Aaah, my, my, my, son barcos noxianos-expreso con desdén mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿Invasión?-pregunto la súcubo desde el interior del cuerpo del joven.

-Van al placidium de navori-expreso el bar tender llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-My, my, my, siempre lejos de la acción-se quejó el ave.

-Agárrense-el joven marco su carrera posicionándose en tres puntos, dio inicio a su carrera dejando una fuerte ráfaga de viento rosa, moviendo nuevamente la enorme piedra roja.

Los barcos se movían rápidamente por el mar, llegando a tierra finalmente a las orillas de la playa, los soldados comenzaban a desembarcar, todo su armamento y todo lo que ellos consideraban necesario para poder atacar, aun a bordo del barco, en su puente dos hombres miraban con la rapidez que los soldados se movilizaban mientras que de fondo a lo lejos un camino directo a su destino se hacía visible.

-Ve Omega, conviértete en Alpha-hablo uno de los hombres, deformado del rostro, con su boca vendada pero aun así, sin demostrar miedo en su mirar.

El sujeto con quien el alquimista hablaba desapareció en una completamente negra, reapareciendo fuera del puente junto a un puñado de soldados, todos en fila detrás de él, se llevó su cigarrillo a la boca avivando la punta de este para después desaparecer nuevamente.

En la entrada del placidium, se encontraba la ferviente Irelia bajando por sus escaleras con cierta elegancia mientras era seguida por un considerable soldados jonianos.

Se detuvo por unos segundos para admirar las fuerzas noxianas, eran muchas, más de las que ella recordaba de la última invasión, apretó sus puños fuerte mente para seguir con su camino al campo de batalla, en su caminar se le unió karma quien compartía el mismo deseo que Irelia, defender su hogar.

Lejos, en otra parte de la isla, entre los arboles Akali jugaba con uno de sus kunais mientras miraba a las tropas noxianas ascender por la isla, un espadachín miraba el filo de la hoja de su espada con detenimiento, estaba limpia y afilada, sabía que de un solo tajo podía arrancar decenas de cabeza, se levantó del suelo saliendo de la choza en la cual se encontraba con dirección al campo de batalla.

A las lejanías, una ráfaga de viento rosado dejo ver una figura la cual visualizaba a las tropas enfrente del placidium.

Los guerreros estaban en posición, cada uno mirando a los ojos aquellos que tenían enfrente, guerreros sanguinarios listos para matar contra tropas pacificas que sabían de combate honrado, ambos lados se detuvieron para esperar el primer movimiento de su adversario, dejando el campo en un silencio absoluto.

Irelia y sus cuchillas tomaron la delantera en el ataque, no esperarían al enemigo estaban listos para lo que pudieran hacer, el combate empezó, las cuchillas danzantes de la bailarina cortaban el cuello de sus adversarios, rápida y certera hacia que cada uno de sus ataques contaran y que cada tajo significara un soldado menos en el campo.

La ninja Akali salió de los árboles de un salto, habían rodeado a las tropas noxianas, tal parecía ser que el yordle no había venido solo, ninjas de Kinkou lo acompañaban, una fuerte luz pasaba entre los guerreros dejándolos paralizados mientras que los ninjas restantes se encargaban de ser certeros en sus ataques derribando a cada uno de los guerreros con los cuales sus armas chocaban.

Un enorme tornado arrasaba con todos aquellos que el rayo o armas no habían tocado.

-¡Sorye ge ton!-grito el samurai azotando a sus enemigos en el suelo, dejándolos mal heridos.

Los noxianos retrocedían al ver como las tropas jonianas los superaban o al menos eso parecía, al tiempo que una nube de humo negro aparecía al frente de los soldados jonianos, barcos noxianos llegaban a la orilla de la playa.

El humo comenzaba a tomar forma humana, de personas con los ojos cubiertos de lo que parecía ser pintura como camuflaje, el hombre enfrente de la línea fumaba un cigarrillo consumido hasta la mitad, lo tiro a un lado sin apartar la vista de Irelia.

-Mátenlos rápido-ordeno llevándose otro cigarrillo a la boca.

La nube de humo negro se hizo presente nuevamente rodeando a todos los jonianos mientras que los soldados volvían aparecer de la nube ahorcando, atravesando a gente con sus cuchillos y disparando a la cabeza de muchos con su revolver.

Rápidamente el color rojo pinto el campo de guerra, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, por más que atravesaban a estos extraño soldados no los dañaba de gravedad, solo retrocedían unos pasos o aquellos que caían al suelo, volvían a levantarse.

Aquel que caminaba por el campo de batalla, mientras probaba su cigarrillo. Lo atravesaban flechas, lanzas, nada que lo pudiera hacer retroceder nada, hasta estar frente de aquella que bailaba para su nación, jonia.

-Vas a arrepentirte de eso-amenazo la mujer al ver como su hogar era tratado como basurero.

-¿Segura?, Porque tengo más de estos-se burló sacando un cigarrillo nuevo del paquete.

El baile comenzó, cada movimiento de Irelia era seguido por las hojas intentando dañar a su oponente, cada tajo de las hojas era evitado por el estado gaseoso del soldado el cual volvía a su forma humana como si de un juego se tratase, el soldado por fin ataco, desenfundo su revolver descargando todas sus balas contra Irelia la cual las repelía con el movimiento de sus manos.

-Que cobarde al usar ese tipo de armas-juzgo sin dejar su postura de combate.

-Ah, me tienes cariño, pero realmente no creo que eso importe-se burló el soldado expulsando una nube de humo de su boca.

Las tropas jonianas retrocedían cada vez más al que los soldados noxianos ganaban terreno gracias a sus nuevos guerreros, lo único que Irelia podía hacer era aguantar tanto como podía, hasta que cayó al suelo, una llamarada carmesí alumbro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su rival era expulsado lejos y envuelto en llamas.

No lo entendía, solo podía ver que su enemigo ahora estaba en vuelto en llamas y detrás, cientos de soldados noxianos volando por los aires.

Un pequeño tornado de arena mandaba a volar a sus enemigos y en el interior de este se encontraba una chica morena dando vueltas como si delicadas vueltas de valet reflejaran los movimientos de esta.

- **!Sing with me a song of conquest and fates, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight!** -acompañaba la chica su baile con su canto.

-Spell Weaver, presumida-se burlaba la súcubo azotando a los enemigos, con sus dos enormes brazos que emergían de su espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-ofreció su mano el joven a la bailarina joniana.

-¿Qué, quienes son ustedes?-pregunto la joven mujer aceptando la ayuda.

-Aramis, Athos y Porthos, somos los tres mosqueteros-se presentó el joven mosquetero.

Aquella chica que creaba tornados con su baile se detuvo, su pose reflejaba que era refinada, carecía de tosquedad y vulgaridad, sonrió extendiendo su brazo derecho al cielo mientras que una sonrisa y un chasquido de dedos deban la entrada a una palabra "Þruma", una lluvia de rayos invadió el campo de batalla impactando en tantas personas como fuese posible.

En el fondo su amiga, aunque un poco más tosca partía a un hombre en dos dándose un baño con la sangre que salía del pobre hombre.

Los soldados jonianos no lo entendían, estaban asustados por lo sucedido pero los ayudaban, gracia a ellas veían una oportunidad o al menos eso pensaban, en las afueras del barco un desgastado y anciano hombre, Swain. Miraba con atención lo que ocurría, magia y una energía muy parecida a la que le había sido otorgada, se parecían mucho, solo que esta no llevaba conocimiento, esta llevaba fuerza, tosquedad y, belleza.

-Así que volvió para que le corte el otro brazo-susurro Irelia al ver al gran general noxiano.

-Gran general, sus cuervos llegaron, los barcos ya desembarcaron en las costas de fel'lor, sin levantar sospechas, tal y como ordeno-anuncio uno de los soldados al gran general.

-Joven Irelia, con esto entenderás que a veces es mejor perder que ganar-sentencio el gran general entrando al puente del barco.

Una enorme burbuja rodeo a la joven bailarina y al bar tender, era provocado por karma, camino hasta donde se encontraba su aliada sin dejar de ver el panorama que dejaban las desconocidas, desconocidas pero útiles.

-Les daré privacidad-dijo el joven incendiando su cadena, mientras su brazo hextech se separaba en llamas y corría a la batalla.

-¿Y el…?-espero su respuesta la mujer iluminada.

-Nos ayuda y eso es todo lo que importa, Swain volvió y con mucha fuerza-camino fuera de la burbuja, seguida por karma.

Irelia detuvo su caminar viendo al barco del cual salió Swain, para iniciar su caminata nuevamente.

-Nos retiramos, si se trata de Swain no lo dejare en un combate, ni al azar-explico sin detener su caminar.

Ambos bandos retrocedieron, mientras unos volvían a los botes otros se perdían en el bosque, los recién llegados mantenían el enfrentamiento con aquellos que no podían ser heridos, pues al parecer eran los únicos que sabían cómo lidiar con ellos, aquel que giraba la cadena logro a atrapar a su enemigo con ella, este intento zafarse intentando entrar en su estado gaseoso pero no lo consiguió, el joven bar tender abrió su brazo hextech como si de una flor se tratase, incendiando la cadena y a su enemigo el cual se volvió cenizas.

-No puede ser tan fácil-hablo la súcubo volviendo a él.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, my, my, my-se quejó su segunda miga convertida en un búho real.

-¿Qué harán los errantes aquí?-se preguntó así mismo el bar tender, sin dejar de ver el humo.

El sol bajaba cada vez más, dejando un cielo nocturno en las alturas, el gran general caminaba por el barco en dirección a su sala para descansar, abrió la puerta sin perder la compostura y la elegancia, tomo una copa de la barra junto a una botella de la barra, vertió vino en esta, se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa como si lo ocurrido en el campo no le importase, al contrario estaba curioso, la energía que emanaba de esa chica era parecida a la que emanaba en su brazo.

Llego a la isla con un plan, pero tal parece que tendrá más beneficios de los que esperaba o al menos eso pensaba.

Lejos, en las afueras, cerca del gran placidium, guerreros, familias, granjeros, todos aquellos que sufrieron el ataque de noxus se encontraba instalando casas de campaña, las personas mantenían una actitud poco agradable a la situación actual, pensaban que su hogar ya no sería el mismo al ser violado por noxus, otros aun que buscaban no caer en depresión, sabían que habían sufrido un fuerte golpe y que pasaría un largo tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Los niños lloraban, querían volver a su hogar, su hogar que les había sido arrebatado, pero los padres no sabían que hacer para tranquilizarlos, solo carisias y palabras de ánimo que les decían que todo estaría bien, que no era la primera vez que sufrían este ataque, pero también sabían que ellos no tenían por qué pasar por esto.

El joven bar tender y sus dos amigas miraban a escena, pensando en cómo podían animar a esos niños que tanto sufrían, ellos eran los más afectados por esta guerra sin siquiera ser partícipes de esta.

Aquellos guerreros que habían participado en el combate, eran atendidos por los médicos mientras que aquellos que se encontraban en mejor estado, se reunían junto a sus campeones para poder idear un plan de contrataque al ejercito noxiano que a simple vista era aterrador.

-Yasuo, deja de beber y presta atención-amenazo Irelia.

-Llegaron aves mensajeras, al parecer barcos noxianos han sido vistos cerca de navori y sho-xan-informo karma llegando a la reunión.

-Tienen barcos pero no atacan, ¿Por qué retroceder?-pregunto Akali sin mostrar mucha preocupación.

-Algunos ninjas ya están en sho-xan, y otro grupo va en camino a navori-confirmo Shen marcando sus localizaciones en el mapa.

-No podemos descuidar posiciones, demasiados soldados en una posición dejaría desprotegida a otra, tenemos que ser cuidadosos-hablo Irelia sin dejar de ver el mapa.

El silencio se apodero del grupo, no podían dar órdenes sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendrían, no era cualquier soldado, era el gran general, el líder de noxus, se enfrentaban contra un estratega impecable, alguien que no perdonaría ningún error, era alguien que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a los suyos para ganar esta guerra.

-¡Alguien me robo!-grito el zaunita molesto, llamando la atención de los presentes-¡Alguien se llevó mi eldr!-grito de nuevo, abriendo su brazo hextech pero si llamas esta vez.

-¿Qué es un eldr?-pregunto una niña pequeña detrás de su madre.

-Mi eldr, mi hyrr, mi… oigan ya en serio devuélvanmelo, lo necesito para pelear contra los malos-suplico desanimado.

La expresión de los niños cambio, les hacía gracia ver como alguien que peleo por ellos, ahora se comportaba como ellos.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto el ninja con desconfianza.

-Irelia dijo que no, nos preocupáramos, pelea por nosotros-explico karma.

-Su nombre es Porthos, y nos ayudó a repeler a los soldados noxianos-explico la bailarina.

-Bien no lo necesito, ¿saben por qué?, porque puedo cargar más de quinientos kilos, y eso es todo lo que necesito-anuncio balanceándose en un tronco para después caer al suelo, llenando el lugar de las risas de los niños lo cual tranquilizo a los padres.

-Su nombre no es Porthos, el… su nombre, su nombre-repitió Akali sin dejar de ver al joven.

La ninja recordaba, recordaba a un niño que siempre veía a los Kinkou, desde las afueras, en sus entrenamientos, atreves de una grieta en el muro, siempre se preguntó por qué nadie le daba importancia, porque nadie nunca hicieron algo al respecto, "No le des importancia a los insectos Akali", esas palabra resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Recordaba, recordaba cuando lo conoció, a un niño lanzando armas ninja al árbol una y otra vez sin conseguir nada, recordaba que lo seguía y lo miraba jugar en un árbol, jugaba a ser un ninja y eso la ponía furiosa, y esa noche cuando lo confronto, supo porque lo tenía que ignorar, porque no prestarle atención a los insectos.

-"H-hola…"

-"Son geniales ¿verdad?"- lo interrumpió tomando una shuriken del suelo.

Miro a la chica con desconfianza y miedo pero también con emoción, era una ninja, una ninja de verdad, la chica giro la shuriken en su dedo índice emocionando al niño, la tiro como si no se tratara de nada abriéndole una herida justo debajo de su ojo, el chico se tocó en el lugar de la herida con miedo, se llevó una gran sorpresa pues sus dedos estaban llenos de sangre pero también miro hacia atrás, la shuriken se había clavado en el árbol, la shuriken que ella había lanzado había conseguido lo que la de él no había conseguido, lo hizo en su primer intento, la iba a felicitar por ese gran tiro pero su espalda estaba en contra del árbol, podía ver de reojo la shuriken lanzada por la ninja.

La chica giraba algo en su mano, parecía ser una guadaña pero chica y corta, detuvo el girar del arma para de un solo tajo llevarla hasta el brazo de su enemigo, deteniéndose justo antes de siquiera tocar la piel del joven.

-"¿Tienes miedo?"-susurro acercando su rostro al del joven peli blanco.

-"E-ese fue…"

-"shhh"-lo interrumpió llevándose el dedo hasta su rostro cubierto por su máscara verde.

-"¿Crees que es un juego?, ¿Qué lo hacemos por diversión?"-pregunto pasando la parte sin filo del arma por el cuello del joven.

-"N-no yo…"

-"Dije shhh"-lo volvió a interrumpir.

-"Mama me dijo que no me preocupara por un insecto como tú, una basura, pero a mí me molesta saber que estás ahí, aun y cuando no pueda verte"-paso el arma por su brazo-"Te daré una demostración en persona, de lo que es ser, un ninja de verdad"-alzo su kama por lo alto, para después bajarla de un tajo, en dirección al brazo.

Akali volvió en sí misma, sin darse cuenta había detallado el momento de cómo conoció a ese sujeto, dejando algunos sorprendidos y a otros no tanto.

-Su nombre es, Nights-susurro la ninja aun pensativa.

-Wow, y creía que no podías ser peor-hablo Irelia sorprendida.

-No fuiste un buen maestro, Shen-lo miro la iluminada.

-Akali es fuerte, pero no sensata, no ve la sabiduría en el perdón-explico Shen.

-Lo peor es que a Akali le gusta, y a él le gusta Akali-rio Kennen tapando su boca.

-No lo entiendo, yo le corto el brazo a un tirano malvado, y ella a un chico lindo-expreso su molestia la bailarina, sin dejar de ver a la ninja.

-No, no me gusta Kennen-se levantó la ninja con dirección al chico que jugaba con los niños.

El joven continuaba jugando con los niños, pero ya no lo entretenía con su actuación de su poder, ahora los mantenía ocupados con música, ALGO QUE EL SABIA MUY BEIN.

-Vamos, sigan el ritmo-chaqueo sus dedos, animando a los niños a que lo intentaran-i got five on it, grab your 40, let's get keyed, inténtenlo-sonreía el joven, al ver como los niños comenzaban a imitarlo.

-I got five on it, messin wit that indo weed-canto la ninja degras de el.

Se giró, si bien su idea era felicitar a quien lo había ayudado, no se esperaba que fuera ella, la chica que le había cortado el brazo, esos mismos ojos rojos, esa misma determinación, no las había olvidado, le aterraba aunque no lo demostrara y ella sabía eso, sabía que él le temía.

Sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra la ninja tomo al joven de un brazo, interrumpiendo su juego con los niños, solo se lo llevo, sus amigas veían el suceso con gracia, mientras que la demonio se escondía en la sombra del joven, la otra aterrizaba en el hombro de su amigo convertida ya en un búho real, llegando así al grupo de los que intentaban idear un plan.

-Hola porthos-saludo la bailarina guerrera burlonamente.

-Si sobre eso, Nights-se señaló-Harenae-señalo al ave en su hombro-Neopolitan-señalo a la demonio que surgía de su sombra.

-Eso no importa ahora-se levantó Irelia del suelo-Tienen barcos, soldados pero no atacan, retroceden en lugar de avanzar, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?-repetía una y otra vez molesta.

-No tenemos que olvidar, la nube venenosa de la última vez, la pueden volver a usar-llamo la atención la iluminada.

-Gracias karma-hablo con cierto sarcasmo la ninja.

-Cada vez tenemos más problemas, un gran ejército, nubes de veneno…

-No olvides a los errantes-le interrumpió el joven zaunita.

-Tu pareces conocerlos bien, cuéntanos más de ellos-ordeno Irelia dejando toda la gracia atrás.

-Yo… hay de dos tipos, los conectores asimiladores como yo y los errantes como ellos, fuego si quieren vencerlos usen fuego-explico el joven de pelo blanco.

-El fuego quema muchas cosas eso es seguro-hablo Yasuo dándole un último trago a su cantimplora.

-Nosotros asimilamos muchas cosas, ¿Qué crees que pase si intentas asimilar algo que te mata?-le pregunto al samurái quien buscaba más alcohol en su cantimplora.

-¿Entonces tú también eres débil ante el fuego?-pregunto el ninja Shen.

-No espero que lo entiendan pero la electricidad hace que las moléculas de mi cuerpo se estropeen, se vuelva inestables… básicamente me dejan en un estado vulnerable-explico.

-Lo que nos afecta a nosotras-contribuyo la súcubo.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que no estas de su parte?-interrogo la iluminada, con una visión amenazante-Irelia acepto tu ayuda por las circunstancias, pero no yo-sentención con una mirada más amenazadora.

-Pues…

-¡Entonces, nos retiraremos sin causar problemas y sin dejar ayuda!-amenazo el ave aleteando con fuerza-¡Esperemos y ganes Karma, gana, gana!-grito amenazante-Por eso odio hablar con las personas, todos se creen superiores, pero no son más que unos imbéciles-finalizo dejando de mirar a karma.

-No me creo superior, simplemente me preocupo por mi gente-corrigió la iluminada.

El ave voló acercándose, a la maga mientras tomaba su forma humana-Entonces, nos dejaras ayudar-sonrió viéndola a los ojos.

-Podría ayudarte con tu temperamento, para que evites escenas como estas-sonrió karma.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente?-pregunto burlonamente-Muéstrame-finalizo.

Ambas se retiraron del lugar, dejando el círculo donde estaban reunidas para llegar a una zona silenciosa donde solo se escucharan sus voces y los grillos en la noche.

-Yo me quedo en el frente con ustedes-sonrió la súcubo-Seré la fuerza-sonrió mostrando sus músculos.

-No te veo muy fuerte que digamos-hablo Akali moviendo su kunai.

-Es cierto, te vez sexy pero no muy fuerte-sonrió el samurái burlonamente.

Manos carmesí salieron de la espalda de Neo, levantando a Yasuo por los aires dejando a todos impresionados.

-Si no fuera por ese horrendo olor a alcohol, lo pensaría-sonrió burlonamente mirando al espadachín.

-Bien, r-retiro lo dicho-tartamudeo, con molestia el espadachín.

-Yo me encargo de Singed y los errantes, es lo menos que puedo hacer considerando que ayude a crear esa veneno-menciono el zaunita recostándose en el suelo.

Los presentes miraron al joven bar tender con desconfianza, el ¿la había creado?, el joven de cabello blanco sintió las miradas en él, la tranquilidad que reinaba hace unos segundo término, ahora todos lo veían como el enemigo.

-¿Tu, ayudaste a Singed?-pregunto la bailarina confundida.

-Indirectamente, fui su sujeto de prueba, tenía que morir pero no lo hice, así que utilizo mi sangre para darle más poder a la toxina-lo explico como si no fuera nada mientras se levantaba del suelo, pues sabía que no lo mirarían bien.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto la ninja deteniendo su juego con el kunai.

-No me quedare a ver las caras de desconfianza-rio alejándose del lugar.

La noche transcurría con tranquilidad, la iluminada enseñaba el arte de la meditación a la bailarina astral, esperaban profundamente, evitaban que el ruido entrara en su cabeza, despejaban la mente de todo, no había problemas ni preocupaciones, opiniones nada, solo una respiración controlada y una mente en blanco, tal y como había dicho Karma, algo limpio y reluciente, todo en armonía, todo en equilibrio.

Pero por alguna razón el silencio se fue, había sido remplazado por un amargo recuerdo, por malos pensamientos.

Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban de todas direcciones, era un caos, no veía más que muerte y destrucción a donde sea que volteara, esas cosas salían de un portal como si fueran cucarachas y tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.

Había muchos de esos a los que llamaban ascendidos, peleaban contra esas creaturas, intentaban hacer el bien pero también hacia el mal, veían por su propia gente y no por la de ella pero ¿Por qué lo harían? Ellos mismos lo habían provocado, eran culpables de esto así que no tenían ninguna obligación de ayudarlos.

Miles de monstruos voladores salían de ese portal, intentaban alcanzar a la gentes pero no lo conseguían ¿Por qué? por ella, la maga de arena que creaba muros interfiriendo en el avance de estos, no era mucho pero lo único que podía hacer, logro escuchar llantos entro todo el desastre, pero ¿Por qué eran distintos? Porque estaban solos no los acompañaban otros, eran de una niña ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Porque sí.

Se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían, era una niña, estaba siendo atacada por una de esas cosas, eso la enfado, la enfado mucho, lo suficiente como para crear estalagmitas de arena y atravesar a esa cosa, una sola vasto para quitarle la cabeza pero eso no le vasto a ella, le ataco con todas, una y otra vez hasta que se sintió satisfecha.

Se dirigió con la niña, lloraba, tenía los ojos rojos, la llamo una y otra vez pero no le hacía caso, no entendía razones, solo quería una cosa, a sus padres.

La tomo entre sus brazos mientras corrían intentando alejarse de todo pero era inútil, la dejo en el suelo con delicadeza mientras la miraba, no dejaba de hacerlo, no era la única todos corrían con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde estuvieran seguros, lo sabían, sabían que no había lugar seguro pero aun asi lo intentaba, ella se giró encarando a las bestias.

No sabía como pero las iba a detener, levanto una tonelada transformándola en algo que pudiera matar y los lanzo, creaturas del vacío, ascendidos, le daba igual quienes fueran, iban a morir, todos iban a morir.

Se giró una vez más para ver a la niña, seguía llorando pero esta vez estaba dispuesta hablar.

-¿Te duele algo?-le limpio el rostro.

-No encuentro a mis padres-la ignoro por completo.

-Yo te ayudare-le sonrió-pero primero ponte a salvo-se levantó para seguir con su esfuerzo.

-¡No, no me dejes!-se aferró a su pierna.

-Tranquila cariño, ponte a salvo, me veras ahí a tu lado, muy pronto, con fía en mi-la tomo de la cara mientras le sonreía.

La niña solo le pudo asentir mostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con ella, la soltó comenzando a correr, la morena volteo encontrándose con todo el desastre, todo ese desastre que al parecer ella tenía que limpiar, volvió a levantar arena, enterraba a tantos monstruos como podía con cada paso de baile que daba, eran perfectos cada movimiento era perfecto, ninguna rutina realizada antes había sido tan perfecta, tal vez porque lo hacía con su corazón o talvez porque tal vez era su ultimo baile.

Sin importar a cuantos enterraba siempre había más esperándola y por suerte su rutina era larga y digna de ver, degollaba, enterraba, atravesaba, era horrendo pero bello de ver, al menos de esa forma ella lo miraba.

-Nights breaks through the day, hard as Stone lost in thoughts all alone-termino su canto y baile al momento de que una lanza le atravesaba su estómago dejándola clavada en la arena.

Escupió sangre, tomo la lanza con ambas manos, estaba enojada, no importaba a donde volteara era lo mismo, muerte, la furia la mantenía con vida, estiro una de sus manos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, levantando a la par la arena del lugar.

-Ascendidos, seres del vacío, no me importa-pudo ver como todos se detenían al ver que la luz del sol ya no estaba sobre de ellos, arena era lo que tenían arriba, arena que cubría su sol.

-¡ME LOS LLEVARE CON MIGO!-grito dejando caer la arena mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, todos corrían de ella, una bonita ultima vista.

Un parpadeo la devolvió a la realidad, estaba junto a karma la cual seguía en su meditación, se miraba tranquila, bella, al parecer ella si sabía meditar de la forma correcta, no sabía cómo evitar que sus problemas quedaran a un lado pues siempre la estaban persiguiendo.

-La meditación puede, ser de ayuda para tranquilizarte-explico la iluminada abriendo los ojos encontrándose con Harenae-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto sonriente.

-Pues… no, no funciono, tal vez un poco, aun que esperaba algo más, ya sabes que me distrajera, algo más… ya sabes carnal-se expresó harenae sonriente.

-¿Carnal, te refieres al… oh-pregunto confundida-Lo siento, yo no…

-Tranquila cariño-sonrió provocativa-No tengo una preferencia, para mí, ambos son divertidos-se explicó burlonamente.

Karma cayó al suelo en cuanto entendió a lo que su compañera se refería, se movió hacia atrás con sus brazos siendo seguida por su compañera, la cual la perseguía con un gateo seductor.

-Alguna vez… ya sabes, ¿te has… divertido?-interrogo mordiendo si labio inferior.

-S-sí, p-pero no de esta ma-manera-tartamudeo torpemente, mientras sentía cada vez más cerca a la maga astral.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos, y dime que es lo que vez-sonrió uniendo sus labios a los de karma.

-¡No, esto está mal!-la reprendió la iluminada, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pero, se siente tan bien-le contesto la maga prosiguiendo con su beso.

Las hojas se movían por el fuerte viento que soplaba en el otro lado de la isla, el bar tender miraba con atención los barcos que se habían posicionado en esa parte, sabía que Singed estaba en uno de ellos solo tenía que averiguar en cual.

Se colocó sus auriculares para escuchar música, cualquiera no lo entendería pero para él era relajante y lo ayudaba a pensar, la melodía comenzó con regularidad, era exactamente la misma que les intentaba enseñar a esos niños pero había algo que lo tenía un poco confundido.

Tal vez oía mal o tal vez era su imaginación pero la canción se volvía más lenta y tenebrosa, miro su reproductor de música, "I got five on it" sentía la tonada se volvía más lenta, sabia el porqué de todo eso pues pronto tendría que actuar.

Miraba con atención cada uno de los barcos, pues el que el buscaba se encontraba en medio del mar ya que le parecía la posición perfecta para lanzar algo, estaba listo para irrumpir y la prueba era que la música se había normalizado, la canción era más rápida y las voz la seguía de la mano, volvían a estar en armonía o al menos eso era lo que escuchaba hasta que un kunai le corto una de sus mejilla.

Al voltear a ver a su atacante y para su no sorpresa era la ninja verde, esa que le quito una de sus extremidades la que no le dejo jugar, la que había dejado marca en su vida y que marca.

-¿Por qué me molestas?-pregunto molesto sin dejarla de ver.

-Porque si no lo hago morirías-respondió sin mirarlo posicionándose a su lado-¿Y bien dónde está?

-¿Cómo, como llegaste tan rápido?-pregunto confundido.

-No lo recuerdas, fue lo único útil que mostraste-contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

No lo entendía, ella le costó su brazo pero aun así mantenían una con versación normal y de niños ella nunca se mostró interés en todo lo que el junto a varios aprendices del kinkou hacían, siempre lo menos precio y lo veía ridículo, hacer algo como maniobrar por las corrientes de aire de jonia, lo veía estúpido o almenas eso es lo que siempre se vio en su rostro.

No eran amigos o al menos eso es lo que ella siempre decía, cuidaba a sus compañeros de la estupidez que salía de bar tender, pero sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a divertirse con ellos, pero siempre mostrando su superioridad, nunca mostrándose vulnerable siempre fuerte como su madre el puño de las sombras.

-Si… no lo consigo y la toxina es liberada, corre lejos no dejes que te mate-expreso volteando a ver el rostro de la ninja.

-¿Porque lo dices?-lo miro confundida.

Rio negando con su cabeza-Por qué… eres lo único que me queda, ese odio hacia ti, esa amistad, dolor, todo, es lo único que me queda-expreso mirando a los barcos.

La mirada de la ninja no se movía de su objetivo, de él no sabía que decir no entendía por qué él le decía todo eso pero, si lo pensaba sería raro para ella que no estuviera, no se sentiría igual de cierta forma no sería lo mismo.

-Si vuelves hare algo que nunca ice-llamo la atención del joven-Me disculpare por… cortarte el brazo-finalizo mirándolo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, pues aunque este no podía ver el rostro de su amiga, sabía que había una detrás de esa mascara.

El sol comenzó a salir, el momento de volver a levantarse en armas había llegado y cada uno se posicionaba en su lugar, todos tenían el mismo objetivo, vencer y todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer para conseguirlo pues sabían que un colosal rival saldría de las sombras y aun no sabían cómo combatirlo sin perder muchos soldados.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento rosado tumbo a varios hombre de un barco, el barco donde se escondía Singed, desde las afueras lo veía sonriente, cuatro enormes antenas salían de lo más bajo del barco, aun no lo entendía, ¿de que serviría todo eso?.

Mientras que en el campo de guerra una enorme araña negra con seis brazos y manos, caminaba dirigiéndose hacia los barcos, acompañada de cientos de guerreros jonianos.

En el mar, desde las profundidades tres caballos de mar hechos de arena, emergían impidiendo el avance de las naves noxianas, patas de cangrejo se formaban en la parte delantera con las cuales podía dañar a sus objetivos, era harenae quien los montaba.

Un enorme ruido de sentencia retumbo en los oídos de los soldados, un enorme zombie salía del barco con furia en sus ojos.

-¡A ESTO LE LLAMAN GUERRA!-grito envolviéndose en energía roja mientras comenzaba su carrera a sus enemigos.

La enorme araña intento detener la tacleada del zombie y lo consiguió o al menos eso creía, Sion era implacable, sin una pisca de duda los intercambios de golpes entre él y Neo comenzaron, cada golpe más fuete que el otro y ninguno retrocedía, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Era parejo pero ella no estaba sola, tenía compañeros que la podían ayudar, un enorme rayo paso por la espalda del zombie, paralizándolo mientras que de los brazos de Neo, Irelia y Akali saltaban de estos realizando cortes en el rostro del monstruo, le impedían ver con claridad pues un golpe de la creatura justo en el rostro de lo hicieron retroceder.

-¡Por jonia!-Grito la bailarina clavando sus hojas en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

La que tomo el papel de líder, Irelia, corría por el campo de batalla hiriendo y costando miembros de cuerpo, acercando se cada vez más a su objetivo, Swain.

Mientras las fuerzas terrestres se movilizaban en su ataque cada vez más, en el mar los barcos intentaban repeler el ataque de la monstruosidad salida del mar, llovían flechas llameantes, las catapultas lanzaban bolas envueltas en llamas, pero solo la detenían unos segundos.

Cada vez que sus extremidades la dañaban, rápidamente arena se levantaba de las profundidades para reponer lo que sufría, el gran general miraba caer sus barcos como si no fuese nada, pues su vista estaba concentrada en su copa de vino, no le importaba mucho el resultado de este combate pues él ya había comprobado lo que necesitaba y obtenido lo que buscaba.

-Entonces… cuantos más como tu hay-le dio un sorbo a su copa para después ver su brazo rojo.

Lejos de ese enfrentamiento se libraba otro, eran esos espectros errantes acorralando al zaunita, quien movía su cadena en llamas para crear distancian entre él y sus oponentes.

-Vaya, Omega, Beta, Gama, Delta y Épsilon, me encantaría decir que lamento haber matado a sus amigos pero no-se burló el zaunita sonriente.

-muéstranos que es lo que puede hacer el Alpha-se burló el omega llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

Dejo caer la cadena de su brazo para comenzarla a girar para después lanzarla y con ella atrapar por el cuello a uno de los errantes, abrió el antebrazo de su prótesis hextech como si de una flor se tratase para incendiar su cadena y con esta al errante que había atrapado.

Los errantes comenzaron a moverse, rodeando a su objetivo intentando hacerle daño, atraparlo, dejarlo inmóvil pero todo era en vano, pues las llamas de su brazo y cadena los repelían, hasta que por fin esas antenas comenzaron con su función, electrocutarlo pues grandes descargas salían de estas.

Cayó al suelo paralizado, sentía como la fuerte corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, era un dolor extremo y más aún porque su cuerpo intentaba asimilar lo que más daño le hacía pero no solo era su dolor si no también el de sus amigas, pues esta guerra se libra en dos frentes y ellas están en uno de ellos.

Al otro lado de la isla, la gran creatura creada por Neopolitan caía al suelo, Sion no dejo pasar esta oportunidad y arremetió contra esta con furia, los puñetazos del zombie resonaban una y otra vez, pues no solo eran dirigidos con furia si no con mucha fuerza dejándola en el suelo.

En el mar las cosas transcurrían de la misma manera, pues los ataque de los barcos eran tan seguidos que impedían la regeneración de la creatura de arena, los tiros de las flecha se concentraron en la cabeza de esta pues sabían que quien la manejaba se encontraba ahí.

-N-nights, reacciona-susurro la maga astral quitándose las flechas de su cuerpo.

-Va-mos, venga lo puedes tolerar, tu… cuerpo no se descontrola tan rápido-se levantó el zaunita del suelo, solo para encontrarse con los ataques de quienes lo rodeaban dejándolo en el suelo una vez más.

En el campo de batalla, un enorme campo de energía cubría a Neo del ataque de Sion mientras que los ninjas Shen, Kennen y Akali lo distraían con bombas de humo, lanzamientos de shuriken e inclusive cortes en el rostro por una gran espada haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente como para alejarlo de la enorme creatura en la que Neo se había convertido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la bailarina se acercó para realizar cortes en las piernas del zombie provocando que callera de rodillas pero era inútil, no lo sentía pues a pesar de no poder caminar bien y que cada paso lo lastimara, eso no lo detenía para seguir con la batalla.

Lejos de la batalla en el campo terrestre en el mar, la creatura de arena caía en el agua provocando olas estrellando a los barcos en la orilla destruyéndolos o simplemente dañándolos provocando que el agua entrara en esto y hundiéndolos, Swain salió del puente del barco para observar el panorama que se había formado, al parecer ahora él tenía la ventaja y no solo eso pues llego lo que esperaba, un cuervo el cual aterrizo en su brazo rojo.

Tras susurros de este el gran general sonrió pues las noticias que tanto esperaban por fin había llegado, lo que tanto anhelaba había sucedido, pues el ganar la batalla que se libraba en este momento no era más que un simple bonus en la misión.

De un manotazo el zombie arrojo a sus enemigos lejos de su posición, dejándolo solo contra la demonio que aún se encontraba paraliza, Sion levanto su hacha listo para bajarla con mucha fuerza pero fue detenida por los brazos de la araña en la que se había transformado la súcubo, aunque había interceptado el arma del zombie este comenzaba a meter fuerza para poder atravesar a su rival.

El hacha comenzaba a penetrar levemente la piel de la demonio, creando una herida o al menos uno punto en el cual atacar, tiro su arma hacia un lado preparándose para golpear con sus puños, pero solo se encontró con el puño de la demonio mandándolo unas yardas hacia tras.

Lejos de esa posición, al otro lado de la isla se libraba otra batalla, Nights se había levantado y ahora se encontraba esquivando los ataques de los errantes pues una herida había aparecido en su pecho lo cual lo volvía vulnerable.

Expandió su prótesis llenándolo de llamas, acertó un puñetazo en la cara incendiando a uno de sus rivales, la corriente eléctrica era fuerte, contraía su cuerpo pero si mostraba debilidad sus amigas lo pagarían, solo quedaban dos personas en las afueras del barco, el Alpha y el Omega, se tenía que decidir quién era el más fuerte y para eso solo había una forma de hacerlo.

-¿Una pelea a muerte?-pregunto sonriente mientras se quitaba su camisa dañada.

-¿Me sorprende que pienses eso?-pregunto el Omega prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Una batalla a golpe limpio había comenzado, tenían armas sí, pero no las quería usar no tenían necesidad pues querían demostrar quién era el más fuerte y para eso no necesitaban armas de fuego o cadenas, solo probar quien era el más resistente, quien tenía más fuerza física y quien era más listo.

El intercambio finalizo con Omega mandando al suelo a su rival con tanta fuerza que su prótesis termino enterrada en el para comenzar a asimilarla, le provocaba gracia ver como el favorito de Singed se encontraba a sus pies, aquel que había sido considerado el mejor, ahora estaba a sus pies y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

-¡Yo soy el Alpha no el!-grito el errante sonriente mirando a Singed atreves del vidrio.

Nights comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de los presentes en la pelea pues no lo entendían, no entendían su felicidad ya que era él quien estaba derrotado, era él quien estaba en el suelo, no entendían el por qué reírse.

-Yo soy el Alpha y el Omega-rio aún más fuerte Nights mientras su prótesis se autodestruía incendiando al errante convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Singed salió del puente del barco aplaudiendo lentamente, se acercaba al ganador lentamente mientras mostraba un dispositivo con un botón en medio para activar algo, no estaba claro el que pero lo que si estaba claro es que activaba algo.

Al tiempo que el alquimista se acercaba al zaunita este se alejaba estando cada vez más cerca de la orilla del barco, una vez al lado de la orilla el alquimista detuvo su andar mirando a su objetivo sonriente.

-Tú decides-se burló mostrando el botón.

Lejos de esa locación, en el mar donde los barcos intentaba llegar a la orilla pero eran detenidos por el inmenso caballo de mar creado por la maga y en la orilla donde la súcubo tenía sujeto al zombie para que Irelia le perforará los ojos con sus hojas flotantes, impidiéndole así una forma de orientación y que pudiera evitar pelear.

Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era noxus quien llevaba la ventaja, ahora era jonia y Swain se había dado cuenta de esto al ordenar a sus tropas una retirada, varios de los generales lo veían confundidos pues no había una mueca de desagrado en su rostro si no una sonrisa, pero no lograban saber por qué ¿desde cuándo una derrota era buena?.

Los guerreros noxianos comenzaron a retroceder hacia los barcos mientras que otros encadenaban a Sion para llevarlo de regreso a los barcos y llevárselo de la isla, los rostros de los soldados jonianos cambiaban, estaban ganando y podían expulsar a los invasores.

Mientras que del otro lado de la isla Nights saltaba del barco evitando a Singed, al caer al suelo el bar tender miro como el alquimista asomaba su cabeza por encima del barco mostrando el botón en una de sus manos para después presionarlo, el primer misil salió disparado enfrente de los ojos de Nights.

-Harenae, Neo las necesito-susurro intentando levantarse del suelo.

La gran araña que peleaba contra el zombie desapareció a la vista de todos mientras que la maga astral se convertía en arena para ir en dirección en donde su amigo se encontraba, al llegar con él pudieron ver en el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué paso? Perdimos estabilidad durante el combate-cuestiono la maga molesta.

-Tenemos que detener esa cosa-apunto al misil con la mano, mientras que sus amigas miraban al misil con dirección al campo de batalla.

-Entendido-hablo la demonio sacando una mano de energía para atrapar el misil con su mano.

Un segundo misil fue lanzado del barco siendo interceptado por una segunda mano de la súcubo, la fuerza de los misiles era demasiada y la resistencia de la súcubo era baja debido al cansancio de su amigo, comenzó a ser arrastrada por estos pero fue detenida levemente por la cadena de su amigo el cual al igual que ella fue movido, se ayudó de un árbol para detenerse pero un tercer misil salió del barco siendo observado por la maga la cual ayudo a detener a sus los cuales había atrapado al tercer misil.

El árbol se trozo dejando a los amigos siendo arrastrados una vez más por los misiles, llegaron hasta una roca en la cual se apoyaron para detenerse mientras que la maga rodeaba dos árboles más con su magia deteniendo a todos.

-¡Debiste hacer eso desde el principio!-grito el joven zaunita con esfuerzo.

-¡Estamos débil por tu culpa!-lo miro furiosa la maga mientras los árboles se trozaban volviendo a ser arrastrados.

-¡Ya basta los dos, estamos en medio de algo!-Neo molesta.

-¡Madness, Neo ahora!-la miro preocupado.

-¡No tenemos fuerza para eso!-volteo a verlo desesperada.

Un cuarto misil salió del barco, los tres lo miraron con desesperación sabiendo que no podrían detenerlo o no sin lo que llamaban con desesperación, el cuarto misil fue atrapado por una curta mano proveniente de Neopolitan, esta vez los tres eran arrastrados por el aire hasta que finalmente Neo entendió que no había otra forma, se transformó en esa gigantesca creatura llevando los misiles al suelo y volver a la normalidad para caer al suelo inconsciente al igual que sus amigos.

Poco a poco el zaunita volvía a recuperar su conciencia dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una en una habitación totalmente en blanco, se encontraba confundido pues ya no sentía dolor una túnica de guerra joniana lo cubría pero era distinta a las que había visto antes, notaba rasgos de la orden Kinkou al levantarse de la cama camino fuera de la habitación topándose con un gran pasillo blanco mientras que una música comenzaba a retumbar por todo el lugar.

La conocía pues era de las favoritas de su amiga, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta donde la música se volvía más fuerte, llego al frente de dos enormes puertas abriendo estas con una sola mano viendo una gran fiesta, tenían que festejar que se habían desecho de los invasores, en lo profundo del salón dos chicas se encontraba bailando una era Harenae y la otra era Irelia ambas se encontraban haciendo los mismos pasos, la bailarina morena guiaba a la joniana con su canto mientras que eran observadas por los demás.

-Dans la vie jamais on ne me dira que la course aux étoiles, ça n'est pas pour moi-cantaba la bailarina shurimana mientras sus brazos eran recorridos por Irelia.

El zaunita miraba la escena con alegría pues debajo del escenario en la pista de baile Yasuo era tratado como muñeco de trapo por su amiga súcubo, la cual se veía feliz al lado del samurái y eso era gracioso para el zaunita pues además de él, Yasuo era el primero en encontrarla atractiva.

-Me caes bien Yasuo, si quitamos tu asqueroso olor a alcohol y te arreglas un poco, tal vez te aceptaría el que me hablaras, dije tal vez-sonrió viendo al samurái en el suelo.

-Si c-claro-le respondió este mareado.

La alegría de haber defendido su hogar invadía a todos los presentes pero no solo a las personas de Jonia, porque lejos de ese lugar, lejos del Placidium en una pequeña flota de barcos el gran general veía el licor de su copa mientras la meneaba acompañado de una sonrisa, una de satisfacción.

Sus generales aun no lo entendían pues no había motivo de por qué sonríe o al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban, finalmente un soldado se armó de valor para poder preguntarle a su general el motivo de su felicidad.

-Señor, perdimos-hablo con miedo.

-Lose-no le prestó atención, pues le interesaba más el vino en su copa.

-¿Por qué…

-Si lo que le interesa, es saber si el objetivo se cumplió pues sí, si se cumplió-lo interrumpió el gran general sin dejar de ver su copa de vino.

-Entiendo-susurro el soldado para retirarse del lugar junto a sus compañeros.

-Navori, Shon-xan y el descubrimiento de otro ser que compensa lo que este demonio no me dio, fuerza, esta invasión fue todo un éxito-sonrió el gran general dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Esa noche transcurría como se suponía que debía de transcurrir, la gente festejaba, bebía, comía, hacia todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer en una fiesta, pues se veían felices ya que sus nuevos aliados no solo les habían ayudado con los soldados noxianos sino que también sabían cómo divertirse, pues no solo sabían de música, cantar y bailar, jugaban con los niños, los ayudaban a olvidar este trago amargo.

La maga entretenía a los adultos junto a su nueva amiga con su canto y baile, mientras que la súcubo jugaba con los niños haciendo mil y un figuras con su energía carmesí, todo esto mientras su amigo las veía a lo lejos en compañía de una ninja cuyo color favorito era el verde.

-I got five on it, it's got me stuck and not go back-tronaba los dedos viendo a la ninja.

-I got five on it, poyna lets go half on a sack-le siguió el ritmo viendo la sonrisa del zaunita.

-¿Entonces se van?-sonrió desviando la mirada de lo que tenía en frente.

-Sí y gracias-se burló sin dejarla de ver.

-Espero y te guste, porque no habrá más-sentencio sin dirigirle la mirada.

El joven zaunita se levantó del suelo al tiempo que llamaba a sus amigas las cuales entraron a su cuerpo sin causar problemas, se puso en posición de tres puntos con la ayuda de la súcubo, inicio su carrera recorriendo todo jonia en unos segundos llegando el agua donde cruzaba el mar sin mucha dificultad, pues su destino estaba claro, sus amigos ya lo habían dictado, Piltover.


	12. Separados 2,4-Thomas

El grupo había finalmente vuelto al poblado, tras una caminata lenta en la que cada uno fue hablando acerca de sus vidas y otras hierbas. Thomas se limito a preguntar las dudas que tenía en la cabeza, como hacía de costumbre (Y, lo que también, lo volvía bastante insoportable), mientras que daba vagas respuestas a lo que los prójimos le decían, y contando cortos relatos de dudosa veracidad. El tiempo se les había pasado rápidamente mientras caminaban, y para cuando volvieron al pequeño poblado, el sol ya había caído.

-Mañana tomaremos un barco hasta las costas del próximo islote, y de ahí nos dirigiremos a Raikkon –acotó Amira, la cual parecía tener un excelente sentido de la ubicación. Los demás simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, confiando en su compañera.

El detective se apartó del grupo como siempre solía hacer, y recorrió por su cuenta el pequeño poblado. Realmente era pequeño, podía contar unas 13 casas, y algún que otro negocio, en su mayoría de pescado o productos del mar. Se acercó a la costa que era bañada por el mar del estrecho que separaba las islas Jonianas, mientras se ponía un cigarro en la boca, para variar.

 _Es bastante curioso_ Pensó _De un lado, grandes cantidades de agua, y por el otro, un verde bosque que parecía no tener fin_

Siguió fumando plácidamente mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, y se ponía a apreciar el cielo azul. Era un gran aficionado de la astronomía. De niño solía salir con su padre de la utópica Piltover para tener un cielo libre de contaminación lumínica, para luego tirarse en el verde césped a observar la hermosa bóveda de estrellas que tenía Runaterra. Claro que no podía ubicar todas las constelaciones que veía en su hogar, ya que al encontrarse Jonia, más al norte, el cielo parecía haberse movido. Pero bien podía ver la constelación del Gran Protector. Sonrió al encontrarla, ya que las leyendas contaban que había una relación entre esta y las místicas tierras Jonianas.

Fascinado, volvió a bajar la mirada y voltearse, para ver como la otra piltoviana del grupo lo observaba cruzada de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Este se acercó a la joven, aún con ambos brazos en su gabardina. Una vez cerca de esta tomó el cigarro que llevaba en la boca y tras sacar el humo hacia un lado, lo puso en un lugar en el que sabía que no molestaría el olor a su compañera.

-Veo que le gusta el cielo nocturno de Jonia, detective.-

-La noche en general me encanta – contestó- Las estrellas solo me recuerdan que por más poder que pueda llegar a tener, seguiré siendo igual de insignificante.-

-Es una buena filosofía –se acerco a su lado, pero mirando en dirección contraria, algo que hizo voltearse al joven. Ninguno se dirigió la mirada, ambos apreciaban el hermoso cielo- Aunque supongo que tener poder y asegurarte una buena vida tampoco está nada mal.-

-Tampoco digo eso – dijo dando una calada a su cigarro, y soltando el humo por la nariz mientras hablaba- Pero el universo seguirá siendo la barrera máxima para todo mortal.-

-Seamos sinceros –dijo casi interrumpiéndolo, muy tajante- Tu y yo somos los más sensatos en este grupo. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo al decir que es imposible que venzamos una dimensión alienígena entera.-

El detective frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se salió de sus cabales. Cerró ambos ojos y prosiguió - Sé que tienes razón, Amira –suspiró - No lo dije antes para no desmotivar al equipo, pero no me cabe duda que tenemos un 99,99% de probabilidades de perder. Es decir, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? En nuestra primera pelea juntos, literalmente nos salvamos gracias al Deus ex del grandullón.-

La contraria dirigió su mirada al suelo, mientras también colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos- Eres alguien sensato, Thomas –el detective sonrió un poco, hasta entonces no había oído que Amira lo llamase por su nombre. Se sentía extraño… cálido de alguna forma.

-De todas formas, algo podremos hacer –prosiguió el piltoviano- Los targonitas han estado luchando contra ellos por siglos. Quizá no podamos vencer al Vacio, pero podríamos… sellarlo –esto llamo la atención de la joven, quien miro al detective algo extrañada - No sé, no me mires así. Solo quería decir algo heroico –ambos soltaron una carcajada tonta, mientras cerraban los ojos.-

Se quedaron hablando algunos minutos más, mientras la noche seguía cayendo sobre ellos. En otro lado del poblado, en una pequeña cantina, el resto del equipo parecía haberse reunido a parlotear un poco. Jason y Levi se encontraban en una competición de tragos, mientras eran observados por los demás, a excepción de Ahri y Wukong quienes se encontraban en el techo del lugar hablando a solas de cada uno. El vikingo llevaba 5 jarras, mientras que el noxiano 4 y media. La joven maga hacia apuestas mientras que por otra parte el zaunita apostaba con sus compañeras cuanto tiempo resistirían sin vomitar. 6, 7, 8… ¡9! 9 jarras resistió el grandullón, pero no por no poder seguir, sino debido a que su contrincante había soltado todo lo que había comido en el día en la séptima jarra. El resto grito con alegría por el freljordiano, vitoreando su hazaña, mientras que Levi seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Una alegre música empezó a sonar un poco después, a lo que los que se encontraban en las mesas se pusieron a bailar a su ritmo, mientras los miembros del equipo ayudaban al noxiano a ponerse de pie una vez más.

Pero no hubo manera, este no podía dar dos pasos sin volverse a caer, así que lo sentaron en su asiento, en donde no tardó mucho en caer dormido. Un camarero se apuró a limpiar el desastre causado por el joven mientras los demás seguían hablando en la mesa. Xayah y Rakan (sobre todo este último) se encontraban en el trance musical que resultaba en su baile, llamando la atención de todos. Luego de una reprimenda de la chica debido a esto, ambos pararon y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, mientras el joven discutía de todo de como no lo dejo seguir siendo fabuloso. A pesar de la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, Jason apenas parecía estar afectado, ya que se pidió otra jarra más. Harene parecía cortejarlo un poco, mientras que la joven hechicera fruncía el ceño de una forma muy tierna. Parecía haberse encariñado bastante con el grandullón. Por otra parte, Night y Neopolitan hablaban de cómo la chica había acertado con el pronóstico, y como el zaunita no quería darle su dinero.

La noche había empezado a refrescar, y los dos piltovianos se encontraban caminando por los cortos senderos del pueblo. Ambos habían empezado a sentir el frio, que incluso llegaba a ser visible en sus respiraciones. Claro que ambos estaban bien abrigados y no les afectaba demasiado, por no decir prácticamente nada. Hablaban de sus vidas pasadas, aunque el detective era astuto; no pensaba revelar datos relevantes y mucho menos cosas que puedan ser usadas en su contra. Tenía un presentimiento de que la joven también lo hacía, lo cual al contrario de enojarle, le daba bastante satisfacción saber que alguien pensaba similar a él, y claro, también le picaba la curiosidad de quien era realmente aquella misteriosa chica.

Thomas era alguien relativamente cerrado, realmente sus pocos amigos eran compañeros de oficio, lo cual lo hacía pensar en lo monótona que era su vida.

-… Aunque no siempre fue así –le conto el policía- Hubo una época en la que realmente podía decir que era feliz, en la que no todo era mi trabajo –la chica lo miro de reojo, le parecía curioso que le dijese eso tan de repente ya que que no parecía hablar tanto de él hasta entonces- Fue cuando aún estaba con ella.-

-¿Ella?-

-Julia… mi antigua novia –un tono de melancolía, el cual también era visible en su rostro, se presento en su hablar- Era una joven tan llena de amor. A ella no le importaba que fuese un patán al que no le interesaba realmente lo que era su vida. Siempre veía algo bueno en las estupideces que hacía, realmente era alguien que me cambiaba el semblante.-

-Ya veo… -le replicó- Siempre que una relación termina uno recuerda más los buenos momentos y la separación se vuelve más dolo…-

-Nosotros no nos separamos –la interrumpió- Ella… -no quiso continuar, pero la joven lo entendió todo. Esta lo miró a la cara, observando a alguien desanimado, casi al borde de llorar.

-Lo entiendo… Lamento haber insinuado eso –volteó su mirada al frente, con un extraño sentimiento de empatía.

-No, está bien, tu no lo sabías realmente –volvió a sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo. No había vuelto a fumar desde aquella pequeña charla a las costas del mar, pero aquella situación lo había llevado al tabaco una vez más- De todas formas pasó hace bastante.-

Ambos se quedaron callados algunos segundos más, mientras el detective caminaba con su mirada hacia el suelo, aun con un leve sabor de tristeza en sus labios. Su simple mención había traído a su mente muchos buenos recuerdos. La imagen de la joven mencionada lo invadió mentalmente, lo desbordó de felicidad, pero también de una impotencia enorme. Su sonrisa… podía verla en cada recuerdo que tenía de ella. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su ojo natural, el cual afortunadamente estaba del lado contrario de la joven. Se limpió el rastro que había dejado con su mano, y volvió a sacar el cigarro de su boca, al tiempo que el humo escapaba de ésta. Sólo fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que, contradiciendo a lo que quería hacer, su pasado había escapado de sus labios.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que se cruzaron con Jason, quien caminaba solitariamente y con expresión de estar pensando algo seriamente.

-Vaya, veo que los he encontrado, par de tortolitos –el gigante esbozó una sonrisa amigable, pero por otra parte, el semblante de sus compañeros parecía aún triste, sobretodo el del detective. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al verlos, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Estuvimos hablando un poco –contestó Amira- Veo que te has quedado solo.-

-Así es, los demás ya se han dirigido al campamento para dormir. Quería despejar mi mente antes de acostarme, y pasear siempre me ha ayudado – se rascó la nuca suavemente antes de volver a hablar - Aunque su "Un poco" se transformo en 2 horas.-

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos; efectivamente habían pasado 2 horas hablando, lo cual les pareció extraño, no parecía haber transcurrido tanto tiempo. Un cierto rubor cubrió las mejillas de los jóvenes, que parecían haberse perdido en el tiempo en sus relatos.

-Supongo que es bastante tarde, creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir –habló Thomas.

-Tienes razón, el barco zarpará al mediodía y tenemos que estar bien despiertos para entonces –Amira le devolvía la charla, una vez más- ¿Tu qué dices grandullón?

-Yo solo digo que no veo hora de pegar las pestañas –y sin decir nada más, los tres se dirigieron hasta el campamento donde se alojaba la caravana en la que vinieron.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, los guerreros llegaron al lugar, y tras unos saludos, marcharon a sus respectivos espacios. Thomas y Amira se encontraban relativamente en la misma "habitación", aunque Levi también estaba entre ellos. Soltaron una carcajada que ahogaron en sus manos al ver que este había vomitado sobre el suelo en el que estaba acostado, completamente tendido sobre aquella asquerosa sustancia.

Tras un amigable apretón de manos y una mirada cómplice se acostaron, y tras unos minutos de silencio, ambos cayeron dormidos.

" _Todo estaba destruido… todo su alrededor. Thomas se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, agarrando su nunca mientras las lagrimas caían de su ojo aun humano, mientras que el otro, con un enorme tajo de arriba abajo, se encontraba prácticamente destruido._

 _El fuego se estaba en cada dirección a la que dirigiese la mirada… unas llamas de color verdoso. Miro sus manos, completamente manchadas de sangre y ceniza. Sus ropas se encontraban destruidas, mientras un extraño aura del mismo color lo envolvía por completo._

 _Podía verlos bien. Los cadáveres de lo que supuso eran sus compañeros se encontraban por todas partes. También había algunos que no llegaba a reconocer. Calcinados, y desfigurados, otros simplemente tirados a lo largo de lugar. Una figura se alzaba a sus espaldas, mientras la sombra que esta provocaba lo dejaba en la penumbra completamente_.

 _-¿Ahora ves de lo que tu poderoso don es capaz?_

 _-No quiero esto… No quiero esta tortura… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!_

 _-Yo no he hecho nada, Thomas. Tú eres el único causante de todo_

 _Lentamente se levantó del suelo, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su ojo. Su visión era borrosa. Cuando volteó a ver a esa figura, ya no se encontraba allí. En su lugar, la silueta de aquella misteriosa chica a lo lejos, de espaldas. Su pelo gris azulado era lo más visible. Ella no había sido, ¿Pero por que seguía con vida después de lo ocurrido?_

 _Su mano derecha tapaba su ojo Hextech, o lo que este había sido. Por otra parte, su brazo izquierdo, con su palma abierta, se dirigía a la joven. Lentamente, cojeando debido a un increíble dolor que sentía en sus rodillas, se iba acercando. Era el límite._

 _-A-mira... Amira… -Decían sus labios, mientras seguía su rumbo- Lo siento… Lo arruine todo, lo destruí todo…Tienes que matarme._

 _La joven no parecía inmutarse ¿Siquiera había oído lo que había dicho? El fuego deslumbraba su ojo, aun cristalino debido a las lágrimas. Un enorme mar de emociones lo invadieron al caer al suelo debido a un tropiezo. Apretó sus puños contra la arena, y se volteo mirando al estrellado cielo… al hermoso cielo. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

 _Volvió a pestañar… Ella estaba allí, extendiéndole la mano. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de su ojo. Después de todo lo que ocasionó, ella aun le extendía la mano. Pudo ver bien su rostro… esa maldita sonrisa. Sus ojos expresaban la tristeza de haberlo hecho, pero sus labios decían otra cosa ¿Por qué lo hacía?_

 _-Nada está perdido, Thomas. No temas_

 _-Mátame…_

 _-Jamás lo haría_

 _-No hay vuelta atrás después de esto. Hemos llegado tan lejos y yo tan solo…_

 _-Ellos siguen ahí. Levántate, todavía tenemos una dimensión que destruir_

 _Su mano parecía cada vez acercarse más y más a la suya, pero realmente era la suya que se alzaba para tomarla. Finalmente, la agarró. Millones de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza de repente, imágenes que no tenían sentido en ese momento. Finalmente, un lugar completamente oscuro._

 _Él estaba sentado en el centro del todo, aunque era un infinito, realmente no había un centro. Se encontraba solitariamente en una silla, mientras miraba a la nada, completamente curado, como si nada de lo anterior parecía haber ocurrido realmente. Su rostro parecía molesto, aunque más que nada impaciente._

 _Una puerta parecía haber sido abierta de la nada misma, mostrando en sus adentros un páramo completamente contrario a este, totalmente blanco. La figura de aquella joven, una vez más estaba ahí. Se levantó para recibirla, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a esta y le extendió la mano, la cual fue agradablemente estrechada._

 _-Te estaba esperando, tardaste más de lo que creía_

 _-Eres un idiota -dijo mientras el contrario sonreía, a lo que esta soltaba una carcajada- Tu llegaste muy temprano_

 _-Quizá tengas razón_

 _-Vaya, ¿Con que el gran detective Lucius por fin le da razón a alguien que no sea él? ¡Qué honrada me siento!_

 _-Solo cállate y ven -volvió a decir el joven, aun entre risas- Tenemos cosas que hacer_

 _Cuando la joven cruzo la puerta, un gran flash de luz encegueció al muchacho. Ahora solo veía su rostro. El rostro con el que soñaba desde hace 7 años desde su partida. Su pelo, corto como de costumbre. Sus ojos, de un verde hermoso, la vida misma. Su sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa, a la que falló. Estaban frente a frente, nada más se interponía entre ellos. Todo era tan perfecto. Solo Julia y él. Lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras el sonreía simpáticamente. La agarraba suavemente de sus anchas caderas, mientras que esta lo sostenía delicadamente por los hombros, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos de fina seda. Parecían bailar una balada, de esas que son para besarse sin parar. La chica dirigió sus ojos a este, mientras lentamente abría su boca, parecía una eternidad._

 _-¿Tuviste un mal sueño, verdad? -la sonrisa desapareció del semblante del piltoviano. Todo se derrumbó en menos de un suspiro"_

Thomas se levanto y se sentó rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba acostado. Se encontraba sudado completamente, sin su camisa ni gabardina, con su torso al aire. Miro a ambos lados, mientras veía que su compañera se había despertado hacía unos segundos, ya que esta ya estaba acomodando su pequeño rincón. No había ni señales de Levi, quien parecía haberse levantado tiempo antes. Al escuchar la desesperada respiración de Thomas al despertar, la joven volteo a verlo, un poco sorprendida.

-Ah, buenos días detective, veo que ya se despertó –Amira observo al muchacho, que aun estaba un poco agitado, a la vez que este dirigía su rostro en dirección a la chica- Parece que tuvo una pesadilla, ¿Todo bien?

Las extrañas imágenes que había visto hace unos segundos volvieron a la cabeza de Thomas. Recordaba el paramo destruido, el infinito oscuro, la balada romántica… Todo parecía tan raro entonces. Miró mejor a Amira. Volvió a verla en su cabeza, extendiéndole la mano. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente, y finalmente se despabilo del todo.

-Si… fue algo extraño –contestó con un tono que parecía agitado y a la vez somnoliento- Pero estoy bien, tranquila.-

-¿Y quien dijo que me estaba preocupando? –El tono gracioso con el que había hecho el comentario, hacía notar el evidente sarcasmo- Alístate princesa, en unos minutos tenemos que irnos.-

La joven se marchó del lugar, dejando a Thomas completamente solo, con un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad por lo que había visto. Aquellas visiones volvían a su mente, mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Destapó su rostro para dirigir su mirada a la camisa de traje que se encontraba tirada al lado de donde este estuvo durmiendo, junto a su oscura gabardina. Tras unos segundos más de reflexión, la tomó y empezó a vestirse.

Una vez con sus ropas puestas, el detective camino en dirección a sus compañeros, que se hallaban reunidos ya a las cercanías del muelle del pequeño poblado. No se le dificulto mucho llegar hasta allí, pero tras dar unos pasos se dio cuenta de la obviedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Agua… -recito con un cierto tono de molestia al hundir su bota izquierda en un charco mientras caminaba hacia sus aliados. Miro hacia el cielo para arquear una ceja; las nubes poblaban todo el cielo, y una inminente tormenta era palpable en el aire- Sera mejor que ese barco nos lleve rápido hacia donde sea que vayamos -Decidió ignorar sus propias conclusiones acerca del evidente destino que se les avecinaba, y siguió avanzando hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Tras unos fugaces segundos llego hasta el resto del equipo, y tras unos pequeños saludos hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer; ignorar al mundo. Todos hablaban entre ellos con gran jolgorio, pero el simplemente parecía no estar en la misma onda. Saco un cigarro y sin más empezó a fumarlo mientras miraba al nublado cielo. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba en otro lado. Seguía preguntándose a sí mismo que se había significado aquel sueño. Una vez más, la imagen del rostro de Amira estirando su mano volvió a su cabeza, al igual que el de Julia. Solo la casi-caída del tabaco que tenía en la boca lo devolvió a la mente, mientras notaba que Karin intentaba llamar su atención estirando tiernamente (según el) la parte trasera de su gabardina.

-Sr. Thomas –la dulce voz de la pequeña hechicera llegaba a los oídos del mismo, aunque lo estuvo llamando los últimos 10 segundos- Debemos subir al bote, el resto ya está en ello y usted se quedó calculando el clima

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del piltoviano- Tienes razón, apurémonos –dio el primer paso hacia el barco en cuestión, al tiempo que la chica seguía su andar.

Era un navío mediano, casi como Thomas se lo imaginaba. El día anterior había estado calculando la distancia desde su posición hasta Raikkon, y al no ser tan larga no se necesitaría un gran bote. Tampoco era excesivamente una miniatura, lo justo y lo necesario. Una vez todos adentro, el capitán se les presento. Era bastante occidental para ser un joniano. Varios rasgos freljordianos, un corto cabello rubio aunque tapado por una boina blanca, un ojo completamente pálido mientras que el otro era su antípoda exacta. Su cuerpo parecía bien tallado, como se lo imaginaria de un marinero respetable, aunque lo que más llamaba su atención era su baja estatura. Sus ropas, del mismo color que su boina, estaban medianamente pegadas a su torso.

-Es un gusto, camaradas –una voz gruesa y rasposa salió de las fauces del hombre de los océanos- Soy el capitán Ahab Rägnir, y espero que sean bienvenidos a "Caprichosa" –se posó en una de las paredes que salían de lo que parecía era la cabina del navío.

-Un gusto, capitán –Jason se adelantó a todos, estrechándole la mano, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su semblante

Las presentaciones de cada uno no se hicieron esperar. En estos días se había presentado al menos 4 veces y había conocido más gente que en los últimos 6 meses en su tierra natal. No quiso causar más escándalo, y tras unos minutos en los que el marinero les presentaba todo el barco y la tripulación, se dirigió a la que se le fue indicada era su camarote. Pequeño era la mejor forma de describirlo. Una cama de dos pisos, la cual sabía compartía con el zaunita, y unos muebles también muy pequeños que ocupaban el poco espacio que sobraba.

Tomo la iniciativa y se sentó en la cama de abajo. Le temía a las alturas, dormir en la cama superior sería prácticamente una tortura para él. Otra vez, las imágenes de aquellos extraños viajes oníricos hicieron eco en su memoria. Recordaba la ceniza de los páramos calcinados, la sangre que bañaba sus manos, ya eterna oscuridad de la habitación en la que solo se hallaba esa silla. Había tenido sueños extraños antes, y ninguno realmente le había significado nada antes. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora sí? Era eso, eso que se encontraba en todas esas visiones y sabía que estaban aunque no lo haya visto directamente. Bajo la manga izquierda de su brazo y miro directamente a su muñeca, unas venas eran visibles al igual que un tendón.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le interesaba. Centro más su mirada en dicho lugar, mientras sentía como toda su energía y su mana se centraban en aquel punto. Una marca, del mismo color que sus hechizos, empezó a ser visible en su brazo. Parecía haber sido hecha con un tatuaje, pero realmente había nacido con ella, solo que aparecía en contadas ocasiones. Parecía tener la forma del rostro de un lobo, rodeado con algo semejante al fuego. La Marca de la Casa Lucius. Estaba en todas esas visiones, no la había visto, pero sabía que así era. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral; ¿Y si quizás esos sueños, eran más que simplemente imágenes aleatorias en su cabeza? ¿Y si realmente eran premoniciones?

Aquella marca, que siempre lleva oculta en su piel gracias a su magia, le daba pavor. Le recordaba el pasado desalmado de su familia, y a su vez, un futuro que sentía era inevitable para él. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, proveniente de su ojo aun humano. ¿Por qué lloraba? Realmente nada le había traído un sentimiento de tristeza necesariamente. Sin embargo, allí estaba aquella cristalina gota salada, recorriendo la parte lateral de su rostro. Su concentración desapareció al limpiársela con su brazo derecho, y con ella su marca volvió a desaparecer. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado para despabilarse. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y estiro su rostro, creando una extraña mueca. Se decidió en bajar de la cama, y tras acomodarse una vez más la manga de su brazo, decidió salir a tomar aire.

No tenía con exactitud un estatus de cuál era la hora en la que se encontraba en ese momento, pero supuso que rondaban las 13:30 de la tarde. El pasillo era oscuro, apenas una lámpara de vela alumbraba el tramo en el que su habitación, cerca de la salida hacia la popa de la nave, se encontraba. Miro hacia la izquierda; la nada misma. Esa parte era más extensa, y a su vez más oscura. Podía ver una abertura en una de las paredes, la cual supuso llevaba a un piso inferior del bote. Volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha, y se sorprendió de ver al capitán Ahab hablando con alguien, o bueno, eso suponía, ya que la persona se encontraba detrás de una pared y se ocultaba de la visión del detective. Frunció el seño, le pareció algo sospechoso ya que estos parecían hablar en un tono bajo para que no los oyesen (y lo cual lograban, ya que el piltoviano no lograba oír ni una palabra), además de la extraña locación que habían decidido para entablar charla. Sus sospechas se levantaron más y más al ver que el misterioso sujeto le extendía algo al capitán. Eso sí pudo verlo bien; un fajo de billetes. Se tomó el tiempo de contarlos uno por uno, y tras guardarlos en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón, le estrecho la mano, marchando hacia algún otro lado.

Thomas se volteo rápidamente, y tras un largo suspiro, poso sus manos en sus preciados bolsillos y marcho en dirección contraria del capitán. Salido ya de la penumbra de aquel pasillo, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, que para variar, seguía nublado. Odiaba las nubes ya que no le permitían apreciar al cielo, por lo que sus cejas cayeron hasta sus ojos, con una mueca de descontento. Tal vez debería ver el estado de sus compañeros, pero un extraño sentimiento de no querer hacer nada lo estaba invadiendo. Aun así, poso sus ojos en como Jasón se encontraba hablando con Night de alguna cosa que probablemente no era de su interés. Lo que si podía escuchar era el sonido de las olas chocando contra la parte delantera del barco, la constante actividad de los marineros haciendo trabajos, y también como la chica Vastaya reprendía a su novio por alguna razón, lo cual le provoco una risa tonta.

Se posó en una de las barandas que delimitaban el barco, para impedir que la gente se cayese al océano. Saco un cigarro, y como de costumbre empezó a fumarlo. Ahora no solo había nubes, sino niebla. Era un horrible día sinceramente, y no sería sorpresa si se pusiese a llover.

 _Me pregunto cómo se orientaran con esta niebla_ Se preguntaba en su cabeza el muchacho, hasta sentir una presencia a su lado; era Amira. Parecía estar buscando algo de él, ya que en los primeros días no le había prestado casi atención y ahora incluso se le acercaba para hablar.

-Fumando, para variar –dijo con un tono sarcástico la joven, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y miraba al frente, aunque poco podía ver con esa niebla

-Ayuda a desestresarme –contesto- además, es bastante adictivo.

-Se inventaron para eso, para que los pobres diablos malgasten su dinero y de paso estén más cerca de la muerte –su tono había cambiado, ahora parecía más desalmada- Sin embargo, tus habilidades rompen un poco el sistema… bueno, exceptuando la parte de la muerte –una sonrisa adorno su rostro, como para hacerla un poco más macabra.

Thomas decidió evitar la confrontación y tomo su tiempo para contestar, sabía bien que eso era cierto, pero el tabaco era el tabaco, prácticamente era esclavo de el- Por cierto, no le digas a nadie, pero vi al capitán hablando con alguien.

-No me sorprende, se supone que un capitán debe saber todo acerca de su tripulación, ¿No? –el sarcasmo afloraba en esa última duda

-No creo que haya sido alguien del barco en si –explico- Le extendió dinero a ese viejo. Además, por la forma en la que los encontré hablando, parece que intentaban hacerlo lo más clandestinamente posible.

-Ya veo… -musito la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿Tienes algo en mente de que puede ser?

-No realmente. Podría ser cualquier cosa –el tono de voz de Thomas se relajó, al tiempo que soltaba el humo contenido dentro de su boca- pero deberíamos estar alerta de lo que sea.

Si bien Amira no produjo ningún sonido, el detective supo bien que esta había asentido con la cabeza. Las horas empezaron a correr de a poco, y el día empezó a ser devorado por la inminente noche. Una campana sonó por todo el barco a las 8, indicando que la cena estaba siendo servida en el comedor del barco, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la nave. Tiene 4, sin contar a la planta baja. 2 por encima de esta, y otros 2, con los camarotes y un almacén de cosas por debajo. Habían hecho pastas y carne de distintos tipos para la comida, obviamente en gran abundancia. Fácilmente había unas 80 personas en aquel navío. Al "equipo" se le había asignado una mesa única, en la que nadie los molestaba. Era curioso que así fuera puesto que aquel comedor tenía mesas enormes en las que el resto de la tripulación comía.

El detective había pedido al cocinero quien le sirvió que no ponga mucho en su plato. Más que nada ya que por alguna razón, no tenía tanto apetito (incluso habiendo comido poco y nada en todo el día). En aquel momento no estaba seguro si era por las sospechas que tenía sobre el capitán del barco, o por los sueños que había tenido. Una vez termino de devorar su plato, se quedó sentado junto a sus compañeros, aunque pareciese alienado del resto ya que no les dirigía la palabra a no ser que estos le hablasen directamente.

¿Realmente el capitán estaba planeando algo o simplemente su cabeza había formulado aquella teoría por la falta de casos que resolver? Tenía sus dudas por aquel hombre de rasgos eslavos, pero estar con sus compañeros le daba un cierto aire de tranquilidad. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos habían sido seleccionados por el mismo dios protector del planeta para derrotar una dimensión extraterrestre. Estaban capacitados para derrotar a cualquier cosa que pudiesen encontrarse.

Sí, quizá esto era una trampa, quizá no les había ido muy bien en los anteriores enfrentamientos juntos, pero confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades y en las de sus compañeros. Los minutos se le hacían eternos en aquel lugar, y el sueño empezaba a apresarlo una vez más. Las ojeras eran algo común en su rostro, después de todo, la rutina, el trabajo excesivo y el largo tiempo despierto eran su pan de cada día. Pero en estos últimos días había empezado a dormir más de lo debido, y su cuerpo empezaba a desentenderse con él. Poco a poco, la gente empezaba a retirarse del lugar, y él fue el primero en despedirse de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su camarote. Quien sabe que harían estos, hasta que hora se quedarían despiertos, pero una vez llegadas las 22 su cuerpo simplemente le pedía descanso. _Llegaremos en la mañana_ Recordaba había dicho Amira mientras comían.

Entre bostezo y bostezo, su errante ser llego de una buena vez por todas a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y colgó su gabardina en una percha que había en un pequeño armario de la habitación. Desacomodo su corbata y finalmente se la saco. Si sabía que iba a estar mucho tiempo con la misma ropa, al menos hubiera llevado una mochila con otra muda para dormir. Aunque, que podía decir, era común que duerma con la ropa que usaba en el día, puesto que realmente su cuerpo era el que se quedaba dormido sin avisar. Decidió que sacarse la camisa era innecesario y finalmente se desplomo en el colchón. Era suave y como, casi que te invitaba a quedarte dormido. Se tapó descuidadamente con las sabanas, y sin esfuerzo alguno cayo dormido.

Esa noche no hubo sueño alguno, todo lo contrario. Una extraña sensación simplemente lo había levantado a la mitad de la noche, o eso suponía, ya que su recamara no tenía ventana alguna que le indicase la luminosidad del cielo. _¿Qué horas serán?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo en su cabeza, mientras tallaba sus ojos aun cerrados. Una cosa si podía saber, y era que estaba lloviendo. Las gotas que impactaban al barco, al igual que los truenos que inundaban sus oídos, y las olas que parecían gemir debido a la tormenta eran presentes. Se levantó de la cama. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al baño y hacer sus necesidades para poder seguir durmiendo. Al pararse, vio cómo su compañero ya yacía en la cama superior, de espaldas hacia él. Abrió lentamente la puerta evitando hacer sonido alguno para que pudiese dormir, y marcho en dirección al lugar en donde pueda orinar.

Salió del pasillo finalmente, y miro hacia ambos lados. Aquel pasillo daba directamente a la salida de los camarotes, y podía apreciar como el cielo seguía completamente nublado, de hecho, algunas gotas ya caían desde lo alto. Ignoro aquello y se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba a metros de su recamara. Hechas sus necesidades, lavo sus manos y volvió al pasillo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, y sintió su caja de cigarros. Una extraña necesidad le surgió de repente; tenía que salir a fumar. Aunque la prominente lluvia lo echaba para atrás (le gustaba, pero solo apreciarla), pero el tabaco lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía ir a las afueras de aquel pasillo, después de todo, no quería intoxicar al resto de tripulantes que allí dormían. El vaivén de la nave hacia que su caminar fuera algo extraño, pero llego a salir. Un estruendoso trueno inundo sus oídos, lo que le hizo cerrar ambos ojos. Llego a la salida (que daba al estribor del barco), y tras recordarse en el barandal, saco su cigarro y empezó a fumarlo tranquilamente.

El agua mojaba su cabello, le molestaba bastante aquello, pero mientras no apagara su puro no habría problema alguno. Decidió apreciar el cielo, aunque las nubes impedían la labor. Suspiro al no poder hacerlo y se voltio a ver el mar, quizá haya algo curioso. Poco y nada era lo que podía apreciarse, las olas dominaban el agua, y las gotas que caían como balas hacia este creaba un espectáculo por demás curioso. Un enorme relámpago ilumino todo el cielo de repente; pudo ver un bote medianamente grande, con otros que lo acompañaban llenos de gente. Le pareció bastante extraño, a tal punto de tallarse ambos ojos (si, incluido el robótico) para saber si aquello era verdad o solo un sueño.

-Oye E.Y.E –dijo por lo bajo- ¿Puedes activar mi visión nocturna?

- _"Por supuesto, señor"_ –le respondió aquella mujer robótica, y al instante, _se hizo la luz_

Sus vagas suposiciones se hicieron ciertas _¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?_ dijo para sí mismo, mientras golpeaba el barandal de barco, haciendo que su cigarro se cayera de paso. Era el capitán Ahab, con toda su tripulación. Lanzo insulto tras insulto al aire, mientras arrancaba pedazos de su alborotado cabello. Instantáneamente se voltio, en dirección a los pasillos, y evidentemente también a levantar a su compañero. Pateo la puerta y encendió la luz, intentando crear el máximo sonido posible. El barco parecía tambalearse en el agua, lo cual sumado al sueño de Thomas le dificultaba bastante mantenerse de pie.

-¡NIGHT! ¡NIGHT, TIENES QUE DESPERARTE! –gritaba desesperado, sin recibir respuesta alguna de su compañero. La nave volvió a estremecerse, haciendo que el detective callera- ¡MALDITO ZAUNIDA, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! –volvió a levantarse, se puso a un lado de su compañero. Lo tomo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en aquel momento, y tras un tironeo logro tirarlo de la cama, instantáneamente despertándolo.

-¡OYE MALDITO LOCO! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! –el joven se tomó la cabeza por el terrible golpe, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero, quien se estaba poniendo su ropa habitual

-Ese viejo de mierda nos traiciono –le respondía mientras apretaba su corbata- Nos abandonó en este barco sin rumbo en medio de la lluvia y marcho con toda su tripulación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hicieron todo eso mientras nosotros dormíamos, de tal forma que no nos despertamos? –Aquel comentario hizo que el detective frenara su labor de cambiarse- Vaya que son organizados.

-Como sea, necesito que uses tus habilidades de súper velocidad o como sea para despertar al resto –finalmente, se puso su gabardina al tiempo que la acomodaba, su par asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del suelo, y tras "toma carrera", salía disparado por la puerta, seguido por una estela de luz de neón rosado que lo acompañaba, y tras unos segundos desaparecía.

Sus conjeturas habían sido ciertas, incluso cuando pensó que no lo eran. Empezó a analizar la situación en su cabeza; los datos proporcionados por E.Y.E arrojaban que eran las 3 AM, estaban en medio del mar en dirección a Raikkon, y creo no hacía falta para ese punto decir que estaban en una tormenta eléctrica. Thomas cerró los ojos para intentar pensar en algo que hacer, pero aquella tormenta se lo impedía. Un trueno volvió a interrumpirlo, y decidido salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la proa del bote. La lluvia cada vez caía más fuerte, y su visión cada vez era menor. Intentaba atar los cabos sueltos. Bien, puede que el capitán los haya abandonado, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién era aquella persona con la que había estado hablando?

Su mirada se dirigía a sus compañeros, quienes venían corriendo (pero con cuidado de no resbalarse) a su dirección. Detrás de ellos, un agotado Night venía a un paso más lento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detective al tiempo que lo veía; a pesar de ser uno de los más revoltosos, había logrado perfectamente su cometido.

-¿Lo hice bien, poli? –pregunto, mientras tomaba aire y se tomaba los muslos

Thomas respondió con su pulgar levantado- Lo hiciste muy bien –la sonrisa se le fue devuelta por el joven, quien se sentía consentido.

-Muy bien idiota, ¿Cómo que nos abandonaron? –un gruñón Levi replicaba en contra del piltoviano, parecía que aun a pesar de tanta agua no se le pasaba el sueño.

-Pude verlo perfectamente –le contesto- Durante el día de ayer lo vi hablando con una silueta; parece que le dio algo a cambio de dejarnos morir –tomo su barbilla mientras miraba el suelo- Aunque hay algo que no termino de entender…

-¿Quién necesitaría que muriésemos? –le respondía Jason, completando su frase- No le hemos tocado el culo a nadie aun, sería extraño que ya nos hayamos ganado el odio de alguien…

-Yo no diría exactamente el odio, más bien el interés –una profunda voz hizo eco por los oídos de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, haciendo que se volteasen. Un ser extraño, que parecía ser un cuervo antropomórfico, con una cabeza más grande de lo normal, y vestido solo por una larga cama oscura que tapaba su torso. Sus ojos eran completamente monocromáticos, con la diferencia de que en vez de ser blancos y negros, eran negros con la córnea blanca. Una retorcida sonrisa parecía dibujarse en su enorme… ¿Pico?- Y veo que los tengo justo donde los quería.

Un enorme relámpago ilumino todo el lugar, mostrando que a ambos lados del hombre-cuervo, se encontraban los Vastaya cerdo con los que habían combatido. Fue ahí donde Thomas comprendió finalmente. Aquel tipo no era otro que…

-¡Percival! –le grito el detective mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice derecho

-Parece que me conoce, Sr. Lucius –contesto con un tono tranquilo el ave, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro- Percival Crusoe si quiere ser un poco más exacto

-Con que él es el traficante –le susurro Rakan a su pareja, sin quitar sus ojos de aquel otro Vastaya.

-Mis contactos me hablaron acerca de alguien con una habilidad muy especial, ¿Cómo me dijeron que era? Robusto, alto, con una gran barba…

-¡ALEJATE DE JASON! –le grito la pequeña hechicera, haciendo que algunos cerdos, y el mismo Percival soltaran una carcajada

-Ah sí, Jason, ese mismo. Entonces veo que no se equivocaron –una garra salió de entre sus capas, pero más que parecer su mano, parecía alguna especie de habilidad- Creo que tomare a pequeño J prestado por un tiempo, si no les molesta.

-Ni soñando, pajarraco – el mencionado avanzo de entre los demás, desenvainando lentamente su espada con una seria expresión en su rostro - Primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí. -

\- ¡Oh! Con gusto –la enorme y oscura mano salió disparada a una gran velocidad, deteniéndose al frente del bárbaro. Este intento cortarla con su espada, pero estirando uno de sus garras, toco su cabeza, haciendo que este literalmente se desmaye de la nada. Aquella sombría mano se estiro más, hasta poder agarrar al vikingo, y atraerlo hasta aquel Vastaya- Bien, tengo a quien quería. Veremos qué tanto de cierto tiene aquel modo berserker suyo, quizá me sea útil para encontrar el Polvo Rúnico, ¡Ustedes! –Grito este hacia sus subordinados- Ataquen al resto y háganles lo que quieran, intenten no manchar todo de sangre, tras lo cual desapareció rodeado por una especie de nube negra llevándose al bárbaro con él.

-¡JASON! –gritaron Karin y Night al unísono. Los cerdos comenzaron a avanzar en contra de estos, haciendo que todos tomen una posición defensiva.

Sin aquel oso, el equipo se había quedado sin su línea frontal _Y justo cuando el mono se va_ pensó Thomas, mientras hacía que su magia florezca de entre sus manos. Lanzo una bola hacia uno de los cerdos, quien vio como perdía su mano, gritando del dolor. Aun así, este se lanzó al detective, quien se defendía como podía. El par de Vastayas parecían bailar más que luchar; la gran química que había entre ellos, la gracia de sus movimientos, era increíble. Sin embargo, quizá necesitarían algo más que aquello. Rakan recibió un gran golpe por uno de los cerdos, que fue automáticamente respondido por un lanzamiento de pluma por su par. Podían ser poderosos, pero aquellas bestias los sobrepasaban en gran número. Night iba pegando saltos entre las cabezas de los cerdos, mientras los golpeaba con su cadena. Hasta que uno logro atraparlo del pie y lanzarlo con tal fuerza hacia el suelo, que instantáneamente lo dejo inconsciente.

La historia no era muy diferente para Amira, quien con su daga se defendía como podía. Aquella situación era límite, dudaba si usar su "poder". Miro de reojo al detective, quien en aquel instante golpeaba con su puño imbuido de magia arcana a un cerdo, empujándolo para atrás. Era muy peligroso que alguien como él lo supiese, podría jugar en su contra. Recibió una patada de uno de los bandidos, pero logro cortarle la pierna cuando lo hizo. Levi y Karin se encontraban juntos. La pequeña maga hacia lo que podía con sus habilidades, pero el agua parecía jugarle en su contra. El asesino, por su parte, parecía estarla defendiendo. Luchaba mano a mano con los Vastaya, aunque le era bastante difícil por la diferencia de su contextura. Había sacado su hoja, por lo que tras algunos golpes agiles podía hacerlos desvanecer. Pero aquello no era suficiente, eran demasiados.

Un estrepitoso trueno volvió a sonar, acompañado de una ola que hizo que algunos tropezaran. Thomas se encontraba rodeado, era su límite. Había estado su magia sumada a sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siendo sinceros, aquel no era su fuerte. Empezó a dar pasos atrás, mientras 3 cerdos se le acercaban. Estaba cargando su mano derecha con la magia que podía. Luces de distintas tonalidades de verde emanaban de aquel lugar. El primero se le acerco, pero logro alejarlo temporalmente con su brazo izquierdo. Luego fue el segundo, aunque una patada un tanto más débil lo detuvo. Y ahí llego el tercero. Su reflejo lo hizo lanzar el ataque, abriendo un enorme cráter en el estómago del cerdo, quien cayó fulminado al suelo del bote. El hechicero respiraba agitado; aquel ataque le había costado demasiado mana, para solo hacer caer a uno. Los otros dos cerdos se abalanzaron sin más, y tras una serie de golpes y patadas, redujeron al piltoviano al suelo.

Su conciencia empezaba a hacérsele esquiva, mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección al resto de sus compañeros. Alcanzo a ver como un enorme puñetazo lanzaba por los aires a Levi, y finalmente, una patada nublo completamente su visión.

Habían pasado horas, no sabía bien exactamente cuántas, pero sabía que muchas. El detective empezaba a abrir los ojos, aunque aún no pudiese identificar nada. Podía sentir que se encontraba atado de pies y brazos, colgando. Miro hacia un costado; logro identificar una silueta en la misma situación que él, aunque su poca visión le impedía saber quién era exactamente. Un enorme olor a pescado podrido y agua salada inundo su olfato, haciéndole crear una mueca de desagrado mientras agitaba su cabeza. Sus ojos empezaban a pesar más, parecía que volvería a caer dormido.

Una gran figura se encontraba delante de él, pero la penumbra empezaba a abrazarlo más y más. Thomas intentaba balbucear algo, aunque su lengua parecía no concordar con sus pensamientos.

-¿D-donde essta el r est o? –Se logró entender, aunque parecía tener la lengua ya adormecida- ¿Dond-e essta el bbbarco?

-El barco choco –le respondió súbitamente la voz, parecía ser de una mujer, aunque su tono de voz era muy varonil- No tengo idea que le paso a tus compañeros, pero eso no me interesa.

\- ¡¿QQueee l es h-hicieroon?! –volvió a decir el detective, ahora con un tono más agresivo

-Ten más respeto con las damas, idiota. No creo que estés en posición de darme órdenes en este momento –una vez más, la silueta le respondió. Su visión empezaba a fallar más, pero si no era un sueño, podía ver unos rizos blanquecinos caer por los hombros (o lo que creía eran sus hombros) de aquella persona. Pareció notar como este lo miraba, creando una cara de odio y levantando su mano izquierda- ¿Qué demonios me ves? –soltó un enorme golpe al rostro del piltoviano, lo que hizo que un hilo de sangre cayera de su nariz y le voltease el rostro. Eso era lo mínimo en aquel momento, puesto que poco a poco sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

Bajo la mirada finalmente, mientras aquella mujer volvía a desaparecer en la penumbra. Su visión empezaba a volverse borrosa una vez más, y solo alcanzaba a ver una cosa. Aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa de nuevo ¿Por qué volvía a verla por todas partes? Era su tormento por dejarla ir, pero ahí estaba. El rostro de su antigua amada. Su pasado lo volvía a encontrar.

-JJJJ-JJJuuu… –logro oírse, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.


End file.
